


Blended Auras & Combining Cores

by LadyOfOrderAndChaos1995



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 64,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfOrderAndChaos1995/pseuds/LadyOfOrderAndChaos1995
Summary: Clockwork thought for a moment and decided to just come out and say it"Danny what you're experiencing is natural for ghost it's called a 'Heat Cycle' it's meant for us to find our soul mates, the one you will be with for the rest of your afterlife, and it seems you have reached maturity for a ghost…. all ghosts have a mate even half ghosts." he said as gently as he could knowing that no matter what he said or how he said it the outcome would be the same…Danny had gone pale as the implications of what Clockwork said hit him and he screamed out the one word going through his mind on repeat "MATE!!" before passing out.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom FanFiction:Technus/Danny Fenton[Phantom] Cosmic Cyborg

Disclaimer:  
Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?

Warning:  
BoyxBoy , mpreg, sexual situations(with mentions of blood and ectoplasmic bloodletting) ,OOC, AU, slight cursing ,historical inaccuracies, Trigger Warning Bullying intense with SI mentioned,Old world customs are used, beta\alpha relationships!!! Slight Maddie and Jack Fenton bashing!!!Over use of the word Mate because i like the word to much!!! Dont like dont read!!! 

Authors Note:  
Hello readers!!! This is Order!!! This is also my second fanfiction ever(was meant to be my first but you other writers know how those plans go lol)!! I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be mean!!! Now i hope you enjoy my story!!! The clone arc, Phantom planet and ultimate enemy never happened !!! But Danny did get a glimpse in a time mirror of what could of happened so he does know a bit from the original timeline!!!

Additional Information:  
[one making the phone call]  
{one receiving the phone call}  
"talking"  
'on video, in memory,quoted or pointed out'  
‘Riddles or letters  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a normal day in amity park with Danny again rushing to get to school.  
As he was leaving the house grabbing a piece of bread on the way he heard an explosion from the basement and walked out the house with a slightly fond slightly exasperated smile on his face.

At this time he has had his ghost powers for three years and is a senior in highschool and at age 17 he had grown into his lanky limbs, standing about 5’6 about a foot shorter than his father but is as slim as his mother carrying a good amount of muscle tone because of his near constance battles with ghost leaving him with a lean leithal body like that of a dancers. He had grew his hair out to the base of his neck having it secured there by a hair tie, all in all he was quite beautiful, all clear skin and bright eyes with a smile of dazzling white.

Today he noted was a suspiciously peaceful day so far. Normally he had to fight three ghosts before morning but he only had to deal with the Box Ghost which is more of an annoyance than a problem. He felt that something in him was telling him that even though the day will start as uneventful it won't last that way for long.

Something was changing he noted as he continued on his walk, weather it be him or something else he was not quite sure as he felt the slight electrical charge in the air. 

He stood ramrod straight as a cold chill ran down his spine and a blue mist escapes his mouth. Automatically he runs behind a building to transform into his alter ego raven black hair turning snow white as his icy blue eyes faded to an electric green only to be greeted with a wave of heat hitting him and making him dizzy.

He forces himself to focus as he looks for the ghost only to be confronted with a loud "BEWARE" having him completely annoyed as he sucked up the Box Ghost into his Fenton Thermos and quickly changing back ,the worry about the hot and dizzin event pushed to the back of his head where it was soon forgotten as he approached the school running to catch up when he had both his friends in sight.

The first thing out of his friend Tuckers mouth was a very concerned "You look like shit man" 

Rolling his eyes along with his other friend a gothic chick named Sam as she hits the Techno Geek in the back of the head knocking off his reddish orange hat for his tactless comment. 

"Probably because i actually got some sleep and my body’s not use to it. I only had to get the Box Ghost once last night in the early morning hours and once on the way to school so it was a pretty lax night." 

Tucker and Sam get a concerned look the ghost only get quiet if they were either planning something or running from something more powerful than them.

"Danny, do you think the ghosts are planning something?" Sam asked worry lacing her voice as Danny shakes his head as he thinks. 

"No this feels different somehow...... i can't really explain it but i can feel a change in the air..... and in me..." Danny says in a slightly airy voice.

That had them both a little on edge never hearing that tone of voice in there friend. "Maybe you should go see Clockwork….." Tucker suggested and that had Danny snapping out of his slight stupor.

 

" Im fine guys, whatever it is i don't think that it's bad just……different…"he said struggling for words as they entered the school and got into there lockers when the morning bell rung signaling the end of breakfast and the start of classes. They luckily had the same class but unluckily there first period teacher was Mr.Lancer ……oh the joys of Advanced english class!! 

They made it just before the late bell and took their seats ready for a boring lecture and even more boring assignments.

As the bell rung in walked Mr.Lancer with an annoying smirk on his face as he stated "During class today we will be starting work on an Archetype project using what you know of your peers, pick five classmates to use. This will be turned into me by the end of the week and seeing this is monday i expect it to be on my desk on friday not later and finished." He said with eyes mostly aimed at Danny as he was talking making said halfa sink lower in his seat slightly embarrassed for being singled out once again. The whole class minus the few nerds who hung on his every word moned in distaste jocks not even able to laugh at Danny's expense this time.

Danny kept his head down letting his two friends choose the three other people for the project sighing in relief as his ghost sense went off. He immediately raised his hand asking for the bathroom and was let out by an exasperated Lancer. As he raced to the closest janitor's closet and transformed the wave of heat and dizziness from before was now accompanied by pain in his stomach area. a sort of cramping and twisting feeling. He tried to get it under control resolving to go see Clockwork after school like Tucker suggested. 

He stepped out only to see what looked like a couple of octopus creature[ectopus] chasing a student and it had him wondering why only low level ghosts were attacking….where were the bigger challengers?

He quickly had them sucked into the thermos before heading to the boys bathroom to change back to Fenton and return not mentioning the symptoms he was having to his friends so as not to worry them. He went through the rest of the day with only more ectopus attacks and none of the stronger ghosts. He waved his friends off when they suggested for them to hang out only saying that he needed to meet up with someone leaving them to stare in concern at his retreating back, worried about this spacey attitude he has had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was home he phased through the floor in his ghost from fighting off the strange feelings as he kept intangible and scanning the room. Once he was sure the coast was clear he pressed the button to open the Fenton Portal and flew in heading to the now familiar Clock Citidail to see his ghostly mentor hoping that he could shine some light on what he was experiencing. He landed in the forar and returned back to his human state and went in search of the Time Master.

"Clockwork! I need your help with a situation!" he yelled only to suddenly be met with him appearing in front of him abruptly causing him to yelp and fall on his rear startled as his hand automatically started charging up an ecto-blast only to hear light chuckling. Danny grumbled as he slowly stood back up scowl firmly in place though if you looked closely you could see the humor in his eyes.

"You are much too fun to mess with young one, now tell me what troubles you. I just might be able to provide you with answers" He said with a knowing glint in his eyes and smirk firmly in place.

Danny rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath about know-it-all time ghosts as he decided on how to describe what he is sure the Time Master already knew….

"Every time i have transformed today i have been hit with a dizzying heat wave and pain and i know that i shouldn't be getting this hot because of my ice core…. even though its uncomfortable it feels like it's not a bad thing…. almost natural….. it only worries me that i dont understand whats going on… Im so confused… Clockwork? Whats happening to me?" Danny asked with a sad and lost expression making Clockworks smirk drop into a soft sympathetic smile.

Clockwork thought for a moment and decided to just come out and say it "Danny what you're experiencing is natural for ghost it's called a 'Heat Cycle' it's meant for us to find our soul mates, the one you will be with for the rest of your afterlife, and it seems you have reached maturity for a ghost…. all ghosts have a mate even half ghosts." he said as gently as he could knowing that no matter what he said or how he said it the outcome would be the same…

Danny had gone pale as the implications of what Clockwork said hit him and he screamed out the one word going through his mind on repeat "MATE!!" before passing out.

Clockwork sighed as he picked up the hybrid and carried him to the couch in his living room to be laid down until he regained consciousness. Chuckling to himself softly as he thought of the reaction he will get when he finds out who his mate is. It will definitely be a shocker because those two together seem like oil and water from the outside but boy is that untrue. He closes his eyes and looks at the two strands of time events dismissing one before fully looking into it and finding great amusement in the other…. those observants will be at a loss at what to do and ultra frazzled. Oh! He can't wait!. He grabbed Danny's phone from his jean pocket and texted his friends and his sister knowing they would cover for him than put it back.

Danny didn't wake up for three hours and as soon as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings everything came rushing back to him making him a little frightened. He turned when he heard someone approaching him looking over to see his mentor coming towards the couch he was on and soon addressing him. "Young Daniel now that you have recovered from your… episode….. i know your brimming with questions so go on and ask them but i cant promise an answer to all of them." He said with his smirk firmly in place.

Danny thought around for his first question and decided on the most important one for now.

"Is it possible to suppress these urges or do i have no choice but to meet my mate?"

"I'm sorry but you have no choice but to meet them." was Clockworks response because the timeline demands they find eachother soon.

"Can you tell me who my mate is?" Danny asked hopefully 

Clockwork chuckled and replied with "No Danny, i cant it would mess with the timeline but do not fret all will be revealed in time."

Danny grumbled at that but asked his next question. "You said all ghosts have mates even halfa’s like me right?

ClockWork nodded so Danny continued "Than why is Vlad still after my mom and not happy with his mate?"

Clockworks smile dimmed as he tried to find the words to explain this. "Young one….. he rejected the bond they shared and his mate spends his time taking it out on the residence of the ghost zone to try to fight off the pain ….Walker is his mate…." 

Danny was quite upset that Vlad was such a selfish frootloop. But stopped a moment to think about what Clockwork said.

"So rejection causes pain? The emotional kind right?" Danny asked even though he knew it wouldn't be that simple because it never was with him.

Clockwork shook his head no his aura going sad. "The pain will be both physical and emotional for the one that was rejected and if the rejection lasts for too long it leads to mental instability in both mates until the bond is established…….. sometimes it sends the denied ghost very deep into a painful depression or worse they end up being unable to move going into a comoa." 

As Danny thought about it he decided that no matter who his mate is he wont put them through that pain. Even if it's someone he doesn't like, he would never wish that fate on anyone. "Ok, How do i know who my mate is? Like what do i have to look out for? Will there be any signs?" 

Clockwork decided on a good description before speaking…. "You will feel a tug on your ghostly core when they are near, and that will lead you to them. After that you can either accept them or deny them when you find out who they are and they of course could do the same to you."

Danny thought about it and nodded his head to show he understood and asks his next question. "Where are all the ghosts? The town has been quiet with just Box Ghost and all those ectopuses not that i'm complaining but it gets kinda boring when your use to constant battles."

"Well Danny they are in their lairs waiting out there heat with their mates or are trying to get there bearings to go out and find their mate." The Time Master replied with a wide devious grin.

"So can you tell me when i should expect to meet them?" He asked hoping for an answer that isn't vague as he is finally starts the process of coming to terms with the situation.

"Within the week, the heat lasts for two months if you have a mate but is only two days long if you don't have one, it will take your mate a few days to figure it out… Now you must head home it's almost seven in the evening you were out for just over three hours and your friends and sister will start getting worried if your not back soon. You also need to explain what's going on to them but….. Be gentle with young Samatha when you tell her she has liked you for a long time." ClockWork said softly.

Danny blinked at that, No wonder they call him clueless but besides the small crush he had on her when he was fourteen he felt nothing but friendship for her. "Ok, i will be gentle." he said just as softly after that he transformed again feeling the same feeling as last time combined with a slightly sharper pain, he went to leave but on second thought turned and hugged the ghost quickly saying his thanks and flying off leaving the time ghost stunned but it had him smiling after it wore off shaking his head. " Unpredictable little halfa" He mumbled to himself fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cranking them out as quickly as i can post :)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for my awesome readers. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?

Danny went through the portal and up to his room and sat down on his bed transforming back to his human form. After sitting there for a while, not knowing that it had been many hours he was lost in thought when he heard a knock on his door. Knowing who it was he called for her to come in ,still partly lost in his own mind. His sister Jazz entered the room and sat down beside him on the bed waiting quietly for him to collect his thoughts. 

It was a few more minutes of silence before he finally spoke. " I went to see Clockwork this evening…. It seems that ghost’s go through a mating cycle….. and we all have a mate even me though im half ghost……I have been feeling hot and dizzy all day with abdominal pain every time i transform……I will meet my mate sometime this week….. and if they reject me i could go into a deep depression and suffer deep physical pain from the bond being rejected….. i know that i won't reject the bound no matter who it is though….. it could be Pharah Dark and i wouldn't deny the bond……Im scared, and excited, and confused…..Jazz….. you will still support me no matter who my mate is right?" He asked feeling vulnerable and so very small.

Jazz never seeing her brother so tore up and unsure did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed her brother and pulled him into her arms holding him as he suddenly started to shake and it alarmed her to feel her shoulder getting wet from what she could only assume were tears as a small broken noise left his mouth. He was slowly able to pull himself together and after a few minutes he slowly disentangled himself from his sister and gave her a weak smile.

"Do you feel better Danny?" she asked softly  
He nodded his head so she spoke again

"Little brother i am on your side no matter what even if your mate turns out to be Vlad id support you." she said and the thought of poor Walker made Danny tear up some more….

"Jazz… Vlad already has a mate… And before you ask why he is still after mom he is denying the bond…. the idiot is hurting his mate…..stupid frootloop.."  
Danny said sounding frustrated at the older halfa.

Jazz could see that it cut him deep at the thought of a ghosts mate rejecting them but she guess it stems from his own fear of his mate rejecting him.

"Who ever your mate is they would be insane to reject you."

He smiled at her " Thanks Jazz…. i need to tell Sam and Tucker sooner rather than later… care to go on a late night flight with me dear sister?" he said after a quick peak to the clock showing 11:32 at night and looking over at said sister with a with a cheeky grin

She giggled glad her brother was recovering from his emotional outburst and nodded yes grabbing his arm as he transformed. She was able to witness what he described feeling in person she watched as his cold skin flushed a bright blue-green and he wavered slightly final able to power through the feeling. Once fully recovered they phased through the wall and flew to Tuckers house and into his bed room.

Danny feeling a bit playful walks over to Tucker and Phases him through the bed and onto the floor. The action making him jerk up and yell " Im up! Im up! " luckily he was still partial intangible and didn't hit his head on the bed frame.

Danny chuckling deeply grabbed Tucker and pulled him the rest of the way through his bed to stand in front of him.

"Dude!! Not cool man!" Tucker exclaimed but was snickering a little himself. "Ok you've got me up what was so important that you had to bother my beauty sleep for?" Danny's face became serious as he grabbed Tucker and told him that they were heading to Sams next and that he would explain there. Tucker nodded his head and grabbed his other arm only just noticing Jazz beside him. With that they were off and about six minutes later they approached Sams mansion on the outskirts of town entering from the roof and into her room. 

Knowing that she is a light sleeper he turns the light on and walks around to find a place to get comfortable and jesters the other two to do the same as Sam began to stir at the noise once awake and noticing the light was on through her sleep mask had her pushing it up and looking at the solem additions to her already dark room. 

Fully sitting up in bed and relaxing with her head on the head bored she spoke " So i assume by your expressions that this is a very important impromptu meeting?" When all they did was nod their heads she got frustrated and pointed at Danny. " You, start talking." she said in her no nonsense voice. 

Danny closed his eyes and sighed as he nodded his head he finally spoke.  
" I have been to see Clockwork to get information on what's been happening to me today. He has told me that i have reached maturity for a ghost and am now in what is called a 'Heat Cycle'. That means that i have a mate which has been hinted to me is a ghost somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Once we find each other we must accept each other as mates. If one of us were to verbally state that we don't want the other as our mate it could severely harm the one rejected. It could lead the rejected ghost into deep emotional and physical pain and even lead to them being in the lowest state of depression there is, not to mention that it could also comatose the ghost. If the bond is denied for a long period of time to both mates will start to lose their sanity bit by bit. From what i understand were soul mates, we were always meant to wind up together and once were together we won't want for anyone else. My mate will seek me out when there heat cycle does not shut off in two days, which is normal if they haven't found there mate yet. Because I do have a mate my heat will last for two months and since were on the edge of spring break i will be spending that time in my mates lair until it has passed…… if they except me that is." He said this all factually as he let Sam down as kindly as he could.

Sam was struck dumb for a moment as she tried to process what she just heard looking over slowly to see Tuckers shocked face and Jazz's look of grim acceptance than to Danny's face that showed sympathy letting her know that he knew of her feelings and was trying to do her a kindness by letting her down gently. Her eyes watered and she felt a stabbing pain in her heart, she closed her eyes refusing to let the tears drop. She slowly collected herself and thought of this rational and though it hurt she found herself understanding and she smiled sadly. He might never be her boyfriend but he would always be her best friend and no matter what she would be there for him.

"Thank you for telling us Danny, do you have any idea on who it might be? " Sam asked strength re entering her voice.

Danny looked to her and he smiled face full of relief and kindness. "Not a clue but…. as much as i want to know and as nervous as i am to meet them i want it to be a surprise." He said voice filled with barely held in anticipation. 

Sam chuckled well that's Danny for you, he can be quite the contradiction. So impatient yet willing to wait.

Tucker still in shock asked " So your going to be shackled to a ghost chick?" in a faint voice

Danny snorted at that and replied " They don't necessarily have to be a girl Tuck. Vlads mate is Walker, it's all about the soul it has nothing to do with gender or even gender preference. We all know the froot loop, as girly as he acts ,is as straight as a tightrope which is probably why he is struggling so much to except his mate, I on the other hand will except them even if its….. Klemper.…." he flinched and grimsed at that horror inducing thought as the rest followed suite.

Jazz got up from her place on the floor and checked the time on her phone, 12:43 in the morning. "Ok now that we have all discussed what's going on i think it's past time we all go home, good night Sam." she said soft smile in place she grabbed Tucker not noticing the small blush on his face as she walked over to Danny and grabbed him as well, he transformed back stumbled a bit and with a good grip on his passengers and a brief look at Sam flew out of the house. Only when she was sure they were gone and that she was truly alone did she break down, painful sobs racking her body as she allowed her heart to break, praying for the day it becomes whole again.

As they left for home after dropping off a still slightly shocked Tucker, Jazz had the sudden thought of how cute he looked all wide eyed, before brushing it off as her being tired.

Once they entered the house and phased into Danny's room did she stop being silent. " Brother i want you to know that no matter what i'm here for you and WHEN not IF your mate accepts you, you better keep in contact when your at there lair some way some how!" She said with her firm big sister voice only countered with the light flash of playfulness in her eyes.

Danny smiled and rubbed the back of his neck agreeing with her.

They said goodnight and he climbed into bed listening as he heard his door close wondering how he was gonna deal with this curve ball life has thrown his way, and as he fell asleep thought that he hopes his mate likes him…badly…..


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was awakened by the sun coming through his window and groaned as he forced himself to get up, still not use to sleeping through the night he got up and got dressed and went to look at himself through the mirror surprised when he saw the faint green glow to his blue eyes, and guessing it's part of the whole heat thing shrugged his shoulders and prayed that no one noticed. 

He walked down stairs and to the stove since it was still early he fried up some eggs making sure to add salt and pepper and put some cheddar cheese on it sticking some toast in the toaster as he made sure the eggs were not to damp when they popped up he made his sandwich and munched on it joyfully walking to sit on the sofa in the living room while drinking a soda he pulled out of the fridge. As he took the last bite and swallowed it down with the rest of his drink, his ghost sense went off. He looked over his shoulder to see ectopuses coming up through the floor behind the couch, he quickly sucked them into the thermos without having to transform. He noticed that the Box Ghost was absent, must of had his heat a day late Danny thought with a chuckle as he walked back into his kitchen to clean up his mess, than running upstairs to work on homework before school. 

He looked up after finishing his math page and decided he had just enough time to start on Mr. Lancers paper starting with Tucker. Of the twelve common Archetypes he fits the soul type The Creator because he can create lots of things and…….He really is not good at english…….He looks up at the clock and sees that he should hurry up or he will be late, kinda shocked how fast time has gone by while he struggled over this. He phased everything into his backpack and raced out the door just in time to hear the morning explosions coming from the basement signifying another failed invention by his parents. He snickered, some things never change. 

He ran to an ally looking to make sure it was all clear before transforming and stumbling noting that the feelings and pain were getting stronger each time and wondering how Vlad would of fought this, resolving to ask when he got the chance. He flew off to school and into a bathroom stall transforming back into Fenton and running fast to class and took his seat right as the late bell rung. He looked to his friends noticing Tucker looked spacy and Sam's eyes were red rimmed but resolved not to mention it to them, both needed a bit more time to process this and didn't need his comments.

As Lanser drowned on and on he let his mind wonder…. Would his mate be powerful like Pharh Dark or someone for him to protect like Dorothea? Would they be loud like the Box Ghost or silent like Amorpho? But most of all he kept wondering if they would like him….. he is so very afraid of getting rejected the very thought hurts his ghostly core deeply and makes his blood and ecto blood run cold not noticing that in his nerves he started to ice over the classroom, only a hit to the back of the head by Sam and a whispered yell of pay attention did he notice and reigned in his core slowly so as not to bring himself any attention as the classroom slowly stopped freezing the students. " Mr. Lancer? I think you should talk to the principle, i'm pretty sure there is something wrong with the air conditioner." He heard Sam say thanking her internally for her quick mind. He saw Mr. Lancer nod his head and pull his jacket around him tighter.

Lucky the bell rung and he rushed out with the rest of the class, sucking up the rest of the frost back into his core as he went. As he approached his locker for his next class he felt the approach of his two friends before he saw them. "Danny, what was with that loss of control over your core power?" Sam asked in a hushed voice and he turned around in time to see Tucker nod his head. 

"Im fine guys i guess i'm just very anxious about meeting my mate, i'm just…. very afraid that i will be rejected….. something in me keeps telling me i will be and i'm not sure if its my ghostly instincts or my human paranoia." He replied in a depressed voice.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other in worry not knowing how to help but vowing that if his bad feeling did come true they would beat the ghost into submission until they accepted him and got answers as to why they didn't in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling Rolling Rolling im keeping this story going!!!  
> Im hopped on Bang energy! So im posting like crazy!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?

The rest of that day, for Danny passed in a blur his anxiety through the roof. His friends kept an eye on him all day and even escorted him to his house and into his room making sure he lays down and falls asleep before they left. Both worried about him and hoping he gets better because it was only Tuesday.

Danny slept fitfully through the night body preparing for the onslaught of pain it knew unconsciously was to come. Suddenly he felt a jerk on his core at around 1:00 in the morning waking him up and setting his anxiety off again, he thought he had more time!!! It was barely even the third day of heat and already he was about to meet his mate!! 

He felt the tug again and transformed following the pull until he came upon the mall phasing in the pull led him to an electronics store when he saw him. Tall with green skin and long white hair over broad shoulders glasses on his face….. This was Technus…..His mate..… and he had never looked more beautiful in Danny's eyes.

He stood for a moment frozen in awe and shock mouth agape and body shaking before he heard his voice. "Where are you mate!!! I can feel the pull!" he said loudly causing me to walk up to him. 

"Ah, ghost child, i'm not here to cause this city harm…. today…. right now i'm looking for my mate! Now if you will excuse me." he said about ready to walk away from me and than without my control i started crying…… He looked at me in surprise before he put his hand on my shoulder looking deeply shocked when the pull got stronger as we touched. 

He pulled his hand away like he was burned and mumbled under his breath before flying off. But i heard it… what he said…. and it tore me up inside…. "I refuse to believe this half ghost brat is my mate…… no there has to be a mistake…. i won't except this." 

Feeling the pain escalate to massive levels had me shooting off as fast as i could heading to the only person who would understand me at this time.

I flew through the house and into the opened portal until Walkers prison came into sight and forced my way in as i hysterically yelled for Walker until he came in and i latched myself onto him……and i broke down, i have no clue for how long i sobbed and shook, but I think Walker put two and two together as he took me to his office and i faintly heard him tell Bullet to lock the door as he sat down on his chair me in his lap as he rubbed my back trying his best to soothe me. Once i calmed down enough not to drown in my own tears i looked up into the sad and understanding eyes of Walker.

Calmer now i smiled sadly up at him and snuggled slightly into his white suit jacket. "Thank you." i whispered to him and he held me tighter to also bring a bit of comfort to himself. 

"Would you like to talk about it Phantom?" Walker asked quietly though i could tell he already had an idea. 

"My mate….. Technus… he rejected me very coldly….. he said he refuses to believe that his mate is a half ghost brat… that it's a mistake…that he won't except me….I knew this was going to happen… i felt it all of the second day of heat…..but i never expected it to hurt so bad even with the warning of what could happen." I said eyes watering but i held the tears back, i did not need to break into hysterics again.

Walker nodded his head and started talking. "It was about six years after Vlads accident when i found him, the pull was strong and i knew that i had finally found my mate but when i went to talk to him he refused me harshly i still remember his exact words. 'I will never sullie myself to lay with a ghost an a male one at that all i want is Maddie, you are nothing to me go back to the Ghost Zone and leave me alone’ and i have left him alone since…. the pain is always to much unless i try to release it in sharp bursts namely when i'm fighting, focusing solely on my obsession , or talking it out and even crying…. but if that gets out you punk i will add 1000 more years to your sentence." He said but his tone was slightly playful. 

Danny giggled slapping a hand over his mouth surprised at his reaction, he had never giggled a day in his life. Walker, surprised as well decided to check for something. He scratched Danny's head nice and slowly like you would a pet and he started purring. He stopped satisfied with the information he has found out and slightly disappointed that it means he has to get rid of any sentence he gave him…. he is much too rare and to jail him would be against the rules. 

" Phantom…… Do you know much about ghosts and how they reproduce?" Walker asked.

Danny shook his head no and waited finding it interesting that he was getting 'The Talk' from Walker of all ghosts. He seemed to think a minute, then he started the to explain. " As ghost were energy so no matter who are mate is we can use our cores to make a child, but there are rare ghost that have the ability to get pregnant like humans do. With a child made from a ghosts core you can only ever make two because each time it depletes there core making them both weaker with each child. But with one who can be impregnated like a human what we refer to as beta ghosts, get stronger with each child born and can welp strong children. Reason being is the flow of energy, between you and your mate and you and your child. Energy will be passed to you from your mate during intercourse and then that energy will go to the babies leaving your reserves alone, the last few months of conception the energy will only go to you as you prepare to bring the children into the world. Any left after they are born goes to your core and adds to it, do you understand?" 

Danny replied with a soft and confused yes. " Phantom….. Your a beta ghost… only betas purr like that, where as most other ghosts, including me are alphas. All of us growl or have a rumbling in our chest that's close to one." Walker explained as softly as the gruff man was able.

Normally something like this would have him freaking out and passing out from shock but with him being so emotionally drained he hadn't the energy to do so, so he just nodded his understanding and snuggled closer to the safety that was Walker and promptly fell asleep. As he stared down at the halfa he felt like a parent looking at there sleeping child, a surge of protectiveness hit him as he held the child close deciding that since he became someone important to him he would look out for him. Slowly he rose from his chair and flew out of his jail with the child in his arms towards the portal that would lead to his house watching as on the way he reverted to his human form in his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

He turned intangible as he searched for the boys room tucking him into the bed once he found it before looking for his sisters room next. He phased through the room when he found it and turned on the light. 

He stood by the bed and shook Jazz which made her jerk away. He waited for her to calm before he spoke." Hello, my name is Walker we haven't formally met and i'd like to talk to you about your brother, he is currently asleep in his room but he will need all the support he can get when he wakes up. His mate rejected him. I will also be visiting on a regular bases to check on him. After he came to me for help when he was in need i developed sudden perental feeling for him and also its against the rules to ignore a beta ghost in distress." Walker said and waited for a response.

Jazz sat up when she heard that pain filling her heart for her baby brother. "Who is his mate?" she asked. 

"Phantoms mate is Technus The Ghost Of Technology." he said saying Technus's title with an angry mocking lit to his voice. 

She couldn't help but snort at that causing Walker to raise a non existent eyebrow. "I had told brother that his mate had to be insane to reject him, who is more insane than Technus?" Walker snorted as well signaling his agreement. 

Jazz decided to ask her next question."You said he was a beta ghost whats that mean."

Walker replied "It means that his mate can impregnate him like a human woman." 

Jazz sighed at that thinking that he never does anything by halves, besides dying of course. But all of it left her wondering what she could do to help. Suddenly there standing in her room was Clockwork looking haggard and worn. He spoke in a voice full of sadness.

"Be there for him, this will be the hardest thing he will ever go through and only the support of family and friends will keep him in some semblance of balance. I had looked at the time line and knew that this path was 50% likely to come true but i discarded it because the one with him happy right off the bat was the one i wanted to happen so it left me assuming that it would. This one i only glanced at. I am sorry, i have failed him….. The only good news is that eventually his mate will see the air of his ways and return to claim him but it will take a lot of poking and prodding from Walker to get him to see sense." Walker was only too happy to do that. 

"Oh, and before i go Walker in two days time i want you to take Danny to Vlad's in Wisconsin, he will also be able to help and Walker….. You just might get your mate this time, just remember to play hard to get and give him a hard time." And with that he vanished leaving a puzzled Jazz and an excited Walker.

"I've been rejected by my mate for so many years, i hope he is right." Walker said as he stood to leave suddenly getting an evil smile on his face showing a bit of the insanity in it. When Jazz registered that look she had to ask what he was going to do next only to reply in a chilling voice that sent a shiver down her spine. " I'm gonna have a little chat with Danny's mate." and flew off to Technus lair thinking up a charge for him on the way.

Jazz walked out of her room after the warden ghost left to peek in at her brother seeing him mumble in his sleep, she came closer to hear what was said and her heart broke even more for her brother.

" Why…….Tech….nus…..am I…… not good…. enough for you" seeing that he kept repeating the same heartbreaking sentence over and over she decided to pull out her phone and record it thinking this would maybe help the techno ghost see sense. 

Just as she turned on the record he started sobbing in his sleep tears of torment running down his face, still saying the same words but with a few addition that had her choking back sobs of her own. 

"I'm….a freak….Technus doesn't….want a half ghost…… freak…..if my own mate…..doesn't want me……why…..would….. anyone else…" slowly his sobs ebbed away leaving him to curl into a protective fetal position. His wet face etched in pain as he shook from all the emotions held with in his sleeping form. She slowly backed out and pushed the end and save button planing on showing it to Walker as soon as she could, her thoughts pausing a moment as she also reluctantly decided to show Vlad as well. And crawling into her bed she let sobs rack her own body, crying for her baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be an actual summery just not completely about the chapter itself. The is the part where some of the plot kicks in. And it goes from one extreme starting with this chapter leading to another extreme in others. Its the beginning of this very intense story iv been working on for the better part of two years. Im very proud of this story and its still not all finished but i felt it was more then time to get it out there for feedback and for others to enjoy. If you made it this far into my fanfiction thank you.

Back with Walker as he approached the Lair of Technus, he casually as possible knocked on the door and waited until he answered. Surprised and confused Technus invited him in and he went to take a seat at the chair offered.

"So Technus, i notice your heat is still going so that must mean you have found your mate! How wonderful! Are they currently in your lair with you?" Walker asked voice deceptively calm. 

Technus looked shocked that he noticed so soon but shook his head no. " I haven't found them yet, ran into that ghost boy when i was searching so i left….. they must be shy because i think they might of been hiding behind the brat." he said voice showing his denial. 

"Technus? Ever thought that Phantom might be your mate?" Walkers voice grew dangerous and anger slowly overwhelming him as Technus started to laugh at the question. 

"That brat?! My mate?!? You have a good sense of humor Warden!! I needed that!!!" Slowly rising from his chair seeing that he will have to take drastic measures now. "Well sense you don't have your mate here with you i'm free to take you to jail for your two major infractions."

1\. You distressed a beta ghost to the point of a total meltdown  
2\. You have real world contraband on your hand. 

He said pointing towards the not so ghostly watch on his wrist. He got up and snapped the handcuffs from his belt on Technus wrists at what seemed like light speed and removing the watch and stuffed it in his pocket as he carted the ghost off to a nice quite cell back at his prison…. the one connected to his office that is he thought with an evil grin on his face ignoring the yells and screams coming from his prisoner.

Once they entered the prison he signaled Bullet over and told him to get the cell in his office clean making the ghost pale as he looked over to Technus and raced to do as told, the action not lost on a now completely quiet and fearfully shaking techno ghost. After a few moments Bullet came back confirming that it was ready before rushing off quickly. He approached his office and walked in turning towards the left once inside and pushed Technus into solitary and locking the door behind him, knowing there won't be any escape because the room cancels every one of a ghosts powers out. This will give him two or three days to sweat and then once Danny has been transferred to Vlad's the torture could start…. for both of the rejectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	8. Chapter 8

It was Wednesday at Dannys and he found himself in to much pain to move and lacking the drive to try more than once, so Jazz let him stay home. After school Jazz invited his two friends over to help, both could guess what had happened but decided to keep there questions for later. After a while with no progress they chose to leave him alone for the rest of the night. As they were all leaving Danny's room Jazz bumped into Tucker making them both blush and scurry away from each other stammering and apologizing not noticing Sam snickering lightly in the background before dragging the besotted geek out of the house. It's good she thought that even in the middle of such despairing times two could find love with each other even if they don't know it yet. She couldn't help the longing she felt to find someone for herself.

At about midnight Walker came through the Fenton Portal and went up to the halfas room. He sat on the bed and tenderly stroked his hair remembering back to the time he was in his shoes. How it took about two years for him to even get out of bed without Bullet's insistence and how he pushed for him to focus on his obsession rather than the pain. He chuckled quietly thinking about how wise his dear friend is and how much of a hard time he put the poor guy through. He was really thankful for him. Now it was his turn to help . He softly woke Danny up.

"Danny, i'm gonna be moving you to wisconsin to Vlads, we can help you better there, the day after tomorrow which is Friday, I thought you should know." He said when Danny's eyes were clear of sleep.

Danny looked to him in concern after what was said registered and, fighting through his pain to voice his question. "Won't it…hurt you?" He asked and not for the first time did Walker wonder why he was so hard on this sweet child before him, a person that thinks of others rather than themselves even in the midst of their own pain. He smiled sadly thinking that Technus did not deserve this boy for a mate. 

"It will hurt yes but i've had years to build up a tolerance to it." He said truthfully. At that Danny's eyes started to water and again he cried but for both of them. Walker continued to rub his back than got an idea, a quick but temporary fix to Danny's problem. He switched to rubbing his head until the sobs died off and slowly turned into purrs. When he was finally calmed enough to listen Walker spoke. " I have your mate in prison for the time being he will sit and sweat until Saturday, i have a plan that hopefully will get him to stop being in denial and also get my mates head out of his ass, we will be killing two birds with one stone , I will put it into motion when you are at Vlad's you don't have to do anything i've got the whole thing covered just rest." Danny nodded his head and went back to sleep not able to handle anymore outside stimuli.

Walker slowly walked out the door and to Jazz's room to see her awake tinkering with her cell phone with a slightly hollow look in her eyes. His enhanced hearing picked up that she was watching a video but not what it was about, he knocked lightly on the door frame and got her attention. She looked up and moved to sit on the edge of her bed inviting the warden to sit beside her. He sat down and waited for her to speak. "This is a video i took the other night….just…..watch it." she said her voice dull. She hit re-play and handed the phone to Walker. They watched as Danny sobbed and shook and it hurt Walkers core when he heard Danny's words. He resolved that if he had to beat the tar out of Technus to get him to understand he would, as long as he could stop the halfa from ever experiencing that again. "Save it, we will be showing this to Vlad and eventually Technus…… Im thinking that this could be used to drive the point home.….. He doesn't think Danny's his mate he is convinced that they might of been hiding behind him…… came up with the convoluted theory that they were shy….. He is in a deep state of denial and it will take weeks to chip away at it with just confinement and constantly telling him….. but i have a theory of my own that might have the time cut in half….. sending him a constant stream of his mate in pain with the knowledge that he was the cause. And him seeking comfort from other ghosts. I know that's cruel but look at what he has done to Danny. He more than deserves this punishment. I wish there was someone who did that to my mate back in the day but i'm sure knowing him at the time it wouldn't phase the sadistic bastard……Many times i wonder why my core connected to his but i guess it's one of the mysteries of unlife." He said the last part wistfully, Jazz smiled slightly at that before thinking deeply on the plan before she spoke. 

Jazz nodding her head and had a hard look in her eyes thinking it only fair. "Do your worst Walker, make him hurt." she said not caring how sadistic that sounded coming from her but…. She was through with seeing her brother so broken.

Walker looked at her shocked for a moment before letting out a quiet dark chuckle. " Oh, no worries on that front. He will hurt for this no doubt about it."   
Walker sat there for a minute before a thought came to mind deciding to ask. " Where are your parents? Why aren't they hear for Daniel?" because he hasn't noticed them around at all.

Jazz looked a little sad about that but told him anyway. "Now that we're adults they don't pay much attention to us anymore. They love us, we know they do but besides from hearing an explosion from the basement just about every morning and the occasional times they come up from the lab to eat or get ready for bed we don't see them. It could be months before they 'come up for air' so to speak when working on a project…... most of the time it's the same one because i tend to destroy them….." The last part was said under her breath but he heard and started to chuckle lightly at that despite the knowledge that they were pretty much abandoned.

They talked for a little while longer before Walker said he had to go and told her to get some sleep. As she curled up in bed her last thought before she drifted off was her hoping that her brother would be happy again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the prison in his little cell sitting on his cot Technus was thinking. There was know way that his mate was the ghost child…. he wasn't even full ghost so it has to be a mistake….. a fluke maybe? Or his mate was shy and hiding from him but it was unlikely….. the brat that runes his every plan and scheme….. the thorn in every ghosts side….. was his mate…… no, he decided that it was too absurd to be fact and refused to believe it. 

As if to cancel any doubt in his head he spoke his last thought aloud. " The ghost kid? My mate? Ridiculous!! Right?" the last word was said unsurely so he shook the thoughts away. At this time he has been in this cell for one day and had already tried to escape five times with his powers using the big screen on the wall. It was only after his fifth failed attempt that he came to the conclusion that the TV was put there to mock him and the room canceled his powers. So bored out of his mind and nothing better to do he laid back on the cot and went to sleep.

 

Walker had just arrived in time to witness the whole thing on his monitor screen. He shook his head at the stubbornness of the techy ghost who was choosing to fight the facts that were showing like a neon flashing light, putting on blinders so as to ignore the truth, perfuring denial over acceptance. For someone so smart he was quite the bumbling idiot, but then he had that in common with his pain in the ass mate. 

He turned away from the monitors to look for the footage from this morning looking for a specific one he plugged it in. When the image on the screen popped up there sat Technus on the cot looking intently at the TV before he got up and ran head first into it, he bounced off it and fell on his butt on the floor. He was rubbing his head looking confused as he was unable to merge with it. He got up and ran at it again…. then again…..than again…than one last time before he gave up clothes ruffled ,hair out of place, eyes twitching and glasses on the floor. He was again seated on the floor rubbing his head and cursing Walker. After a minute he tried to get up but fell right back down on his ass to dizzy to move. He waited a few minutes before trying again finding that second time's a charm in this case and stood up trying to fix his hair and straighten his clothes all in vain though without the use of his powers. Walker was cracking up tears rolling down his face. Lord knows he needed that he thought as he rubbed his chest the pain subdued slightly by his laughter. He resolved to watch it every night on his portable tv after he is done dealing with Vlad he will need all the pain relief he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday morning the day before Danny would be moved to Wisconsin. He was still in too much pain to move and as hard as she tries she couldn't get him to eat. After an hour she gives up and gos to call his school to tell them he won't be making it again today.

After a few rings she was able to ge Mr. Lanser on the phone.  
{Hello Lancer speaking}

[Hey Mr. Lancer, this is Jazz Fenton im calling to tell you that Danny wont be able to make it in again today he is still very ill.]

{Jasmine how nice to hear from you, but are you sure he is not faking it? It came on quite suddenly. He was fine in my class the other day if very unenthusiastic about the assignment}   
Jazz knew that it was a logical thing for him to ask but it still frustrated her. she kept it to her self and replied her voice a little strained.

[Mr.Lancer trust me when i say i can't get him to move let alone eat he is in so much pain…. he hasn't spoken much since he caught this and everytime he tries it hurts him]   
There was a pause on the other line but he soon spoke.

{I'm sorry to hear that Jasmine i hope he gets better soon….Maybe he should go to a hospital because it sounds quite serious}  
Jazz smiled this makes things a little easier to handle now

[We will be moving him to one of the best hospitals in Wisconsin near his godfather who has also generously decided to pay his bills]

{Well that's good to hear….please give my best to young Daniel tell him to get well soon}

After she hung up the phone she walked back to her brothers room to witness him tossing and turning witch soon turned to shaking and sobbing. She walked over to him and started to pet his head like Walker told her to do when he gets like this. Slowly the sobbs stopped and he started to purr she withdrew her hand after another few minute and walked out. Thinking that she should call Vlad but thought to ask Walker first because she didn't want to screw up the plan.

She raced down stairs about ready hop in the Specter Speeder to hunt down Walker, when she while looking around for the keys came upon a note left haphazardly on the chemical table and read it. it said 'Gone to ghost hunting convention and will be jumping from one to the other see you in August.' 

She was shocked they never left for that long before but it also means that they will miss Danny's graduation and his 18th birthday. It was getting close to the start of spring break as it is being February 22rd and school lets out the 28th until March 13th….. Graduation being May 25th and his birthday being June 16th……. Its like they just stopped caring….. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled as she screamed in frustration and started to cry. 

After a while she felt two hands grab hers and pull them out of her hair and hold them. She looked up to see Danny shaking in pain as he pulled her close embracing her. She felt ashamed for her moment of weakness with her brother so near, she forced herself to calm down. Danny pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes. "Feel bet...ter Jazz? he mumbled out waiting for her response. She tearfully nodded and he smiled a tiny smile before passing out in her arms. It must of took all his strength to phase down here she thought ruefully and all because i was upset. They don't make them like her brother anymore that's for sure.

As she turned to take him back up to his room she noticed that she wouldn't have to go looking for the warden as she saw him step out of the portal. When she saw him look to Danny in concern she whispered that she would explain once she had him settled. She got him tucked in to bed and made sure to rub his head for a moment before quietly closing the door and leading Walker back down the stairs and picking up the crumpled paper on the floor and handing it to him to read. " Have they ever been gone this long before?" he asked quietly. 

She shook her head no before speaking. " No, i saw this and broke down…. Danny phased down comforted me than passed out……He doesn't know….. I dont think id want him to yet…..They will be missing his Graduation in May and his birthday in June…….It's like they stopped caring….. like we are not welcome here is what it feels like……"

Walker thought about what he should do and came to a decision. "Pack everything you need or want to keep along with Danny's stuff . You will be moving in to Vlad's mansion with Phantom." 

She was a little stunned but nodded her head in understanding. After a few hours of packing all the needed things she called out to Walker. "Walker should i call Vlad and tell him we will be on our way?" she asked.

"Not today, call when were just outside his portal because we will be entering through the Ghost Zone." He told her. 

That made her hesitate slightly and Walkers face hardened a little. "I will be getting my mate this time around Jazz and we can't screw with Technus's mind without Vlad's technologies particularly his surveillance cameras. In order for me and Danny to get what we need you have to play by my rules or it could all go south. I talked to Clockwork and he agreed with me when i said he would turn us away if we called first… mainly because he would see it as a trap if he doesn't see Danny's ill state….Also we need to keep him on his toes." Her eyes hardened in determination and all hesitation disappeared as she sharply nodded her head yes. He smiled and he lost the edge. 

As the time on the clock struck 5:00 they heard a knock on the door, Jazz got up to answer it and saw that it was Sam and Tucker knowing they came for answers she lead them to the couch and began her tale careful not to name Danny's mate. When she got to the part about Walker and his role in all this and how he is helping Danny now they tensed in shock before slowly relaxing. When she said that they will be moving away until Danny's mate can except him they were saddened but they understood. When they asked for an address she told them she couldn't say. When Tucker pleaded with her she couldn't control herself when she grabbed him and shut him up….. with her lips. She pulled away and smiled at how cleshie her actions were as she peeks over at a stunned and speechless Tucker and smirking gloatingly Sam. 

"I can't tell you because you're interference could mess up the time stream. If Clockwork sees you trying to screw with what's meant to happen he will freeze you in place until the time that's needed to pass passes. I know it will be hard but think of Danny when your deciding to go off half calked and what could happen because of you." She knew she was pulling a dirty and slightly cruel tactic and she didn't know if Clockwork would actually do that it just came out at the top of her head but figured it could be the only way to be sure they don't do anything detrimental to Danny. They solemnly nodded their heads and Tucker looked at Jazz wanting to say something but deciding on using actions instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer kissing her passionately yet chastity before pulling away. "When you return I would like to take you out." The boldness of his actions and statement had them smiling and Jazz agreed with a giggle.

They had a quick visit to see the sleeping Danny and left the house knowing it would be a while until they returned to it. Jazz walked backed to the couch and sat down when suddenly Walker turned tangible beside her causing her to flinch. "Don't do that!" She exclaimed in shock which just had the warden chuckleing at her expense.

After he was done he looked over to her slightly affronted look and couldn't help but reach over to mess her hair up. He laughed out right when she scowled darkly at him and slapped his hand away looking like nothing more than a pissed off tabby cat. Well she has a nickname now he thinks with a laugh. When he finally calmed down he saw her smiling slightly at him. " Get some rest Jazzy Cat we have a big day tomorrow, the sooner we reach our objectives the sooner you can come back to your man." He told her wicked grin in place as she actually hissed at him, face as red as a firetruck. He flew off before she could find some weapon to use on him in her embarrassment.

On entering his office about 30 minutes after he left he sat at his desk to watch the monitors to see Technus, knowing it's futile but bored enough to keep on trying, to once again merge with the TV. That had him in hysterics. After a while he gave up and went to lay down. Ya, Walker thought… I will be more than able to play my role tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	11. Chapter 11

Jazz woke to the sound of her brother thrashing and screaming for his mate, and ran to the kitchen knowing that she needed to find him a sedative before he hurt himself because she couldn't hold him down. Once found she ran to his room and grabbed his face forcing the pills down his throat praying it will work on the halfa and rubbing his head until he calmed down. It was getting worse she thought. Jazz looked to the clock 9:48 am she remembered him saying that he would be here to ride with them at 10:00 am. She grabbed there things and put them in the Specter Speeder. She then grabbed Danny swaddled in his blankets and put him in the back and looked at the clock again 9:59, and she looked to the portal as Walker came out and got in the speeder. No words were said until they got to Vlads portals entrance. "Jazz, call now." she nodded and dialed him up

{Vlad Masters speaking what can i do for you?}  
He said in his most charming tone of voice

[Vlad! Its Jazz, Danny is in trouble please help him!!]  
She said distractedly hoping that he wouldn't turn them away.

{Calm down Jasmine and explain to me what the problem is, where are you at by the way?}  
Vlad said in exasperation

[Were at your portal just before entering and what happened is….. his mate rejected him and its put him in a comatose like state of pain.]  
There was a heavy silence before Vlad spoke with a sigh

{Bring him to me. How many are you?}

[It's just two of us plus Danny]

{Ok, come on through than}

Vlad phased down into his lab lucky that it was his work from home day and was fully transformed incase of an ambush, not truly trusting his source when the speeder came through. It parked and out walked Jasmine and a ghost he vaguely recognized with Daniel in his arms. His eyes widened as he felt the tug on his core and he fully remembered…. This was his mate….. but he still refuses to except that this male ghost was who he was meant to be with….. It should of been female at least and than he would be able to make them look like the lovely Maddie!!! But one look in his eyes and he knew he wont have a problem. It was a look of indifference and pain he felt another tug on his core but pushed it aside to look at Danial. He was out of it completely not even able to resist when Vald reached over to touch his head. The rejection of his mate caused this? Well it was surely only temporary. He thought firmly but seeing his little badger in so much pain hurt him and suddenly he had the faint thought that Walker must of went through something similar but pushed that guilty thought away and turned to ask what he could do.

"We were hoping to stay with you for awhile, and use your equipment to send images and videos of Danny's current state to his idiot mate Technus."

Vlad nodded his head surprised that he was linked to the techy ghost, he dropped his transformation black rings forming around him to reveal his human form and turned to look back to Walker. " Any reason that you tagged along , hm?" Vlad asked snidely

Walker looked to Vald coldly than turned his gaze to the child in his arms and said "I am hear for Danny, and i will stay for Danny. Technus doesn't deserve to have this boy for a mate and i will see to it he suffers for causing this. " his voice harsh and protective as he stared down at the boy with a gentle affectionate gaze.

The way Walker was staring at Danial made Vlad uncomfortable and irritated for some unknown reason. He pushed that feeling aside thinking that it was good the ghost has, after all these years alone turned his affection to someone else. But in the back of his mind far away from conscious thought he wished it was directed at him.

Jazz sensing the slight tension in the two before her spoke up. "Where would you like us to put him and where could I stay?"

That helped the tension dissolve and had Vlad thinking of room placements and deciding on a two rooms connected by a door so Jazz could keep an eye on Danny. He suggested that to them and turned to ask if and where Walker planed to stay because as much as he wants to kick the ghost out he can see that it would be detrimental to his little badgers health, he could tell that these two were all that were keeping Daniel in his simi state of awareness. "I will room with Phantom." Walker told Vlad enjoying the slight twitch in the corner of his eye and the barely there flame of jealousy and then the flash of confusion replacing it, oh how he loved Vlad's expressive eyes. It makes things much easier to get his revenge on the idiot when he can be read so easily.

"And why will you do that?" Vlad asked voiced strained

Instead of answering he told Jazz to show Vlad the video.

As he watched the video Vlads face grew paler with each moment and his eyes hardened, flashing red.

"If his mate does not accept him how long until he is able to function again?" Vlad asked to Walker

"It took two years for me to move again out of a fetal position and another four until i was use to the pain enough to function almost normally. But with how he is more keyed into his emotions than i am, then and now it might take years longer, because he is half human he doesn't have that much time anyway." was his reply and he said it in a detached voice, like it happened to someone else not him.

Vlads eyes widened at that information and his lip trembled slightly eyes shining…. he didn't know that his rejection had caused that…. didn't know it could… Vlad was many things cruel and vindictive being two but he wasn't one to let someone suffer for years on end. If he had to end someone he does it quickly and painlessly. But it sounds like he condemned this ghost to years of suffering and pain. Even if he won't except this ghost as his mate it doesn't mean he wanted him to suffer. He would of worked on a sorta pain blocker for him or something.

"Walker I." He started but Walker held up a hand to silence him before tucking it back under Danny and talking. "You made your choice years ago, what's done is done. Even though we could of been happy together you chose a figment of the past instead of me for your future. I have respected your wishes and still respect them, if not for Danny i wouldn't be hear and as soon as his mate gets his head out of his ass i'm going back to my prision to live out the rest of my afterlife." And with that said he marched up the stairs leaving a stunned and slightly distressed Vlad and Jazz who was trying to hold back a smirk. Now this is how you keep him on his toes she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad looked on as he walked away from him and turned to see the now completely straight faced Jazz.

"Jasmine, could you explain how those two became so friendly with each other? From what i've heard there was strong animosity between the two and now this…" Vlad asked faintly

Jazz smiled sadly. "Danny went to him immediately after his mate denied him. Somehow he knew that he was a rejected ghost as well and sought comfort from him. From what Walker has said he was in hysterics screaming for him after he busted into the jail until he arrived and clung to him sobbing and shaking, he told me he recognized the behavior because he himself was just like that if only to a slightly lesser extent. After calming him down they talked and there shared pain aloud them to get close and developed mutual care for eachother. Walker has become very protective of Danny and has come over almost every night to watch over him and talk with me. He has become a sorta Father figure to me but i'm not sure how he sees Danny. Its an iffy thing because stuff like that can bond people in strange ways." The last part was a partial lie because she knew he saw Danny as a son he even told her so the very first night. He was more of a parent then there's have been for years when she got to really thinking about it. Another reason she said that statement was because she knew it would rankle the older halfa. Its was much easier for her to lie if there was some truth in it.

She saw that Vlad was flinching the whole time she was talking like it physically hurt him the hear that. He spoke after a few minutes. " Where are your parents Jasmine, surely they would be worrying right now with you both missing and im 100% sure that you took the speeder without permission."

Jazz's eyes took on a look of deep anger and resentment before responding. "They will be gone until August, they decided to go ghost convention hopping." 

Vlad had a look of confusion on his face. "Jasmine…… I don't know how to say this but….. the last convention for the year ended in November and wont start up again until the end of August meaning they won't be returning at that time…….I think that you both have been completely abandoned……. I doubt they will be back……" He said this as kindly as he could and his opinion of Maddie dropped to a shockingly low level never expecting her to be one for child abandonment and with Danny being only seventeen that's exactly what this was.

Vlad was expecting Jazz to freak out at this information but only saw her posture take on that of a defeated person before she shook it off and stood tall again. "If it's not to much trouble we would like to live with you in a more permanent capacity." she stated and Vlad nodded his head saying that it was ok.

Than from up stairs they heard Walker approaching them with an annoyed look and slightly lifted Danny who was still nestled snugly in him arms as if to indicate that he didn't know where to put him. Vlad smiled slightly at Walker saying that he will lead the way to there rooms but was only met with a stoney glare and his smile faltered. He didn't know why it hurt him. He should be glad that Walker doesn't want anything to do with him but it made him feel sick inside and he didn't understand why. He cast him away years ago yet looking into his dark eyes he felt a spark that he normally felt when looking at or thinking about Maddie only many times greater and that scared him….He felt it back then too which was why he denied him so harshly, he wasn't gay so he couldn't like a man even if they were supposed to be his mate. So he fought the feeling away just like he did back then and decided to focus on Daniels issue and ignore the truth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	13. Chapter 13

He lead them to a nicely furnished room, in the middle of the room was a king sized bed with a canopy all decked in a rich burgundy with silver and cream accents. Walker immediately had Danny tucked in and comfortable before he gestured for Vlad to finish the tour. The rest of the room was pretty much the same in those colors with long beautiful drapes and a wing back chair near a fireplace on the far wall, right across from the fireplace was a connected bathroom with a deep whirlpool bath and a shower with a sliding glass door a deep sink and a toilet between the shower and sink. He then lead the way through the door beside the bed that had a room in light pinks and creams with gold accents and was an exact copy of Danny's room but very ladylike.

After the tour and activating a camera in the corner to keep and eye on the boy lead the other two to a conference room down the hall and saw Walker pet Danny's head on the way out causing Vlads eyes to narrow before he caught himself and shook his head. Once there he went to turn the monitors on. And Danny popped up on the screen sound asleep. he turned to the table in the middle of the room and took a seat at the head with the other two on either side of him waiting for him to speak. After he finished gathering his thoughts he spoke. "Tell me what the basics of your plan are and we can try to work out any rough edges." 

"We want to show video feed to Technus of Danny to a Big Screen TV located in his cell hoping that the guilt he feels will lead him to claim his mate. Were also hoping to trigger his jealousy with both you and Walker giving him a lot of attention and care." Jazz said

"Well, that's pretty straight forward but could use some minor tweaking. We need him to be much more aware and responsive. I'm going down to my lab to grab my antidepressants, i made it to work on ghosts and half ghosts but it only lasts for half a day before we need to readminister it. It will have to be good enough for now." At the looks he got he sighed. " As much as i hate to say this i'm clinically depressed. I had to come up with my own medications because my ghostly side makes the human medication wear off before it even starts to work." was his reply and they both nodded in understanding.

Suddenly they heard thrashing and screaming from the monitor and immediately Walker was out the door and in Danny's room picking him up and holding him while rubbing his back and head and talking soothingly to him soon getting him calmed down but still holding him close. Vlad watched the scene on the monitor and felt a dull but painful thud in his chest where his heart was located. He reached up and rubbed the spot hoping to ease away his pain and refusing for the hundredth time that day to acknowledge the reason why. Jazz saw the action and her heart jumped in glee! Vlad will soon cave and finally claim his mate. It won't be long now!

Vlad got up and left to get the pills and went up to Danny's room to hand one to Walker before he took one himself thinking that the pain might be from his pills wearing off. He walked back to the conference room to watch them from there and witnessing how gentle Walker is in coaxing the boy to take the pill. After he swallowed it you could see him slowly coming to himself enough to be talking in short bursts but not enough to be walking around or being able to do stuff for himself. Vlad watched as he slowly looked around the room before looking up at Walker who told him what day it was and where they were at. Vlad envied there easy understanding of each other. He looked to the clock on the far right of him briefly to see that it was a quarter until seven and he had gotten zero work done today and was surprised that it has been that many hours. Finialy Walker tucked him back in and he went to sleep. Walker entered the conference room and asked for the footage on a flash drive and once received he flew off without a backwards glance and Vlad felt the tug on his core stop and pain blossoming in his chest again. He took another pill, and Jazz just shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the prison Technus decided that he would continue to try and escape through the TV out of sheer boredom when suddenly it came on and he saw the little half ghost brat sleeping soundly. Well he thought aloud "He is not melting down so it means that he is definitely….not…..my…..mate…" He's mumbling slowed down as he saw the halfa thrashing and screaming inchohearentily with tears rolling down his face.

"Logical reason is that he had a night terror." he mumbled again while rubbing at his core to push away the pain. And soon, as fast as lighting Technus saw the warden picking the boy up and holding him in his lap and rubbing his back and head until he started to calm down. He felt a sharp feeling of jealousy at that and it only increased when Plasmius came into the room a bit later with a pill and Walker got him to take it. 

Danny got slightly better and looked around and he heard Walker's response to the boys obvious confusion and he saw Danny smile softly at the warden and Technus was no longer just jealous he was pissed but was still in to deep of a denial to think on why that was. He then heard the ghost child say something that made him freeze in place. " When……Will it…get easier…..to deal….with?" He saw the wardens face take on a sad look as he spoke. 

"It wont, you will just get use to it." Danny got a look of sad understanding on his face. Soon the ghost boy was tucked back into the bed and he went to sleep.

Technus shook as he kept having the words of the last part of the video going through his head. He can't be his mate he isn't even a full ghost!! No it has to be something else he was going through!! Yes! That's it!! But after this first of many videos his denial was slowly starting to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	15. Chapter 15

Over the course of the week many videos were made and sent to Technus each more depressing than the last until… on the screen he saw that the ghost boy was pale and gaunt like he hasn't been eating and when Walker walked into the room with Vlad you could see tears falling down their faces.'He has stopped responding to the medication and can't eat' Vlad said 'If this goes on he will die off completely…' was what he heard from Walker in response and he turned and started puking up ectoplasm and shaking and crying and then it switched to a different one…. one that looked much older….. The ghost kid was mumbling in his sleep and what he said made his denial come crashing down.

'Why…….Tech….nus…..am I…… not good…. enough for you' he kept repeating that over and over until he started sobbing and soon more was added that had Technus retching again guilt tearing him up with the knowledge that he caused this. That he broke Danny Phantom.

I'm….a freak….Technus doesn't….want a half ghost…… freak…..if my own mate…..doesn't want me……why…..would….. anyone else…' he watched as his sobs slowly ebbed and as he curled into a fetal position as if to protect himself, face still covered in tears that haven't slowed in the least. The video paused leaving the image on the screen before switching to a live feed….. he walked to the screen and touched Danny's gaunt face with his fingertips tears in his eyes.

"My poor mate i'm so sorry…. if i wasn't such a coward and excepted the truth even if it was one i didn't think possible or want at the time this wouldn't of happened….and looking at you now i know that i want to be with you…. not just because you are in pain because of me but also because….. if your my mate that means your my other half….my completion…..someone that i will love…..Because ghostmates always end up in love iv just been a fool …...running from fate and possible happiness…..I agree with others assessment of my sanity now my beauty for i was insane to deny you….If given the chance i would fix this in a human's heart beat" he mumbled when suddenly after so long he felt his core give a twitch like a car engine revving up after a prolonged time of underuse as he regained access to his powers, and the wardens voice echoes in his cell through the door. "Go to him, now and make this right because he cannot last like this for long." without any further thought he merged with the TV and went through the link to the camera in Danny's room than materialized and slowly approached his prone form.

"Danny, This is Technus Ghost of Technology and i except you as my mate fully and completely!!" he yelled and watched as life slowly bled back into the boy. Slowly his eyes opened and he stared in shock at the last ghost he thought he would see staring down at him. When Technus hand reached for him he flinched on instinct causing the techy ghost to pause sadness filling his eyes that because of the pain he caused all his mate expected from him was pain. But he continued until he brushed his fingertips to his cheek. He held it there before slowly cupping his cheek and pulling his face up so there eyes could meet. Technus stared at the boy, noticing that even though he was malnourished he was still beautiful, eyes an enchanting icy blue with a barely there greenish glow to them with raven black hair that could turn a breathtaking shade of white when in his ghost form. He brought his face up closer until he could gentilly brush his lips against Danny's full pouty pink ones. They felt a shock as the bound connected them, though not yet fully formed still strong. 

Danny started to cry again but this time in relief and joy. "I'm so glad! But…. does this mean you no longer think i'm a mistake? Am i… a freak half ghost…good enough for you a full ghost?” he said his feelings of inferiority showing as Technus cursed himself in his head and climbed into the bed with Danny holding him. "My lovely mate…. You were not a mistake… i made a mistake for not accepting you that night….and you my dear are no freak but a unique jewel that one such as myself will never deserve…I'm not good enough for you but now that i have you im never letting you go…..now my sweet let’s sleep and when we wake you will be eating. " The techy ghost said first part in regret and last part sternly. The camera watched them for a bit before powering down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	16. Chapter 16

In the monitor room everyone gave half sighs and half sobs of relief before collecting themselves. 

Walker stood and said. "Well, my work here is done and i will be leaving like i said i was. Good bye Vlad, Jazzy cat make sure you and Phantom come visit me." as he was about to leave he found his wrist sudding caught in Vlads tight grip.

"Let me go Plasmius." the warden growled out in warning and the silver haired halfa shook his head no.

Over the week Walker was hear and getting to know the ghost Vlad found he couldn't keep fighting this feeling it was getting to much…the way he went out of his way to avoid him and talk to him when only necessary……… how when he looked to him it showed nothing but cold indifference…..how he looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but in his presence…. hurt him very deeply……. and the tug pulling him to the ghost making it harder to ignore it by the days and yet every time he tries to bring it up in conversation the warden clams up and walks away…… he knew that he wasn't gay…. but he needed and wanted this ghost, his mate and what Vlad Masters wants he gets, so he spoke in a soft but sure voice. " Walker, I Vladimir Masters except you as my mate and i beg forgiveness for all grief I have caused you." Suddenly the pain Walker had grown accustomed to disappeared and he found himself rocketed to his knees by the shock of it… he felt something wet on his face and found that he was crying from relief a feeling he hasn't felt for many years.

"Walker….. I was afraid to accept these feelings and am honestly still afraid even though i have accepted them…. I am not gay and never saw a man as attractive before you and i reacted negatively then and fought them tooth and nail until now…. i was so used to obsessing over Maddie that i clung to it… to her because of my fear… now looking back all the plans i made were doomed to fail from the beginning because i unconsciously set them up that way… so you will have to lead me through all of this."

At that Walker chuckled. "I'm just as clueless as you because im straight as well. Your mate is based on your soul not your preferences. I was shocked you were male to when we met all those years ago but remembering what was taught to me years before i even met you about mates i accepted you fully from the start."

Vlad had enough sense to blush guiltily but than smiled. "How about we start with a kiss." he said

Walker stood up and looked down at his petite mate before letting a sweet smile of affection enter his face. Vlads heart leaped and a blush took over his face at finally getting that look of affection aimed at him and wrapped his arms swiftly around the neck of his mate and kissing him for all he was worth.They felt the shredded pieces of there bond start to form together after so many years.

After a bit they heard a noise "Ahem" and looked up to see a smirking Jazz both having blushes on there faces. " Glad you finally saw sense Vlad and that you didnt turn tail and run." 

At his slightly confused look she giggled keeping to herself that Walker planned it this way. "I could tell by the first day you were fighting a losing battle but after all the pain you caused Walker i wouldn't of been surprised if he denied you." when Vlad paled she broke down giggling. 

Walker seeing his mate distressed even if he himself was fighting off chuckles automatically went to pet his head, a habit he formed with Danny and was surprised to hear a purring noise leave Vlad's throat instead of the rumbling growl he was expecting from him. He paused dropped his hand and stepped back going to a seat and plopping down head in hands not noticing the worried reaction of his mate until he stood again.

He walked up to the man and pulled him into his arms holding him as laughter and tears of joy ran down his face. He picked him up in his arms holding him close as he suddenly started swinging him around. Never in a million years would he of thought this a possibility.

Once he calmed down and saw that his mate was looking up with confused, dizzily unfocused eyes he stifled a chuckle before explaining. Vlad's eyes got wide as he listened and a mixture of fear and joy entered his eyes. Seeing the fear he assured him it had to be if both wanted a child at that time, only then it will form.

Jazz was smiling ear to ear at this exciting news but thought that as selfish as it was she wanted to go see her Tucker. " Hey, as happy as i am for you both and glad that my brothers doing better and is settled with his mate, i wanted to inform you both that i will be back tomorrow night i've gotta go see my "new man" as you so put it dad." she paused…. shocked that she let that escape her head. Walker swiftly had her engulfed in a hug than he ruffled her hair and told her to go get him but to be back in time for dinner the next day. She nodded and headed off also determined to tell Sam and Tuck what has transpired over the week.

Vlad looked at the scene in amusement. "Well… it looks like we have two kids already to take care of so maybe not any anytime soon, maybe in a few years time." Vlad spoke softly

Walker looked at his mate pleasantly surprised to already see his beta attributes coming to the forefront with the start of the formation of there bound. He was showing his more maternal side letting go of his past chains slowly but surely. Walker slung his arm around Vlads waist and pulled him close to his side and whispered. " Well, with one in bed and the other gone until tomorrow why don't we finish establishing the bond in your room." 

"But you said you were just as clueless as me." Vlad said but was getting turned on by the second with the warden wrapped so tightly around him.

"After some thought i’m pretty sure i figured it out, i mean it's not rocket science, I want you to trust me to take care of you." Walker stated. 

"Ok, I trust you." Vlad replied and was suddenly in the wardens arms as he phased up to the top most floor and into the room suddenly dropping Vlad on the big spacious bed in the middle. Vlad was wondering how he knew where his room was but pushed it aside as Walker climbed on top of him kissing his face softly. Walker knew that he had to take him before morning, he had to feel him, to bind himself to him, to love him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LEMON!! DON'T LIKE SKIP TO THE OTHER LINE LIKE THIS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vlads breathes were come out in soft puffs by the time Walker kissed down to the bottom of his neck lightly biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder licking it and moving down. He grabbed onto Vlads suit and phased it off of him one clothing item at a time as he kissed the skin being shown worshiping his body as he went until he was down to a pair of red silk boxers. He kissed his legs avoiding the obvious tent in the middle until he got down to his feet and grabbed a hold of his ankles abruptly turning him on his stomach and repeating the same process to his back listening to the keens and protests of his lover and, smirking evilly at how much he was enjoying torturing his mate. 

Slowly he eased off his boxers not bothering to phase him out of these because of the exquisite torment he knew it would cause him. About ready for the main event Walker reached down to touch his hole, feeling how tight and dry it was and looked in the bed side table for lotion. Because Vlad was very vain he amusedly found at least 18 different bottles stuffed in there but was too worked up to bother counting. He grabbed the fullest one, rose scented he thought with a chuckle and coated his hand with it warming it up before smoothing it around and in the tight cavity. He slipped one finger in slowly past the knuckle, the body under him tensed at the foreign sensation and Walker rubbed his back with his other hand softly until he loosened up, leaning down to pepper kisses on his low back in aprovel. He moved his finger in and out until he reached a spot that had Vlad keening loudly in pleasure, not sure what it was but deciding to look it up later as he watched Vlads spine begin bending as he arched up from his position trying to feel that again.

"Please! Hit that again!!! Now!!!" Vlad begged but Walker feeling a little cruel purposely missed the spot a couple times before adding another finger than lightly grazing it giving him just enough sensation until he was close to being a begging sobbing mess.

He stretched the area loosening him up by opening and closing his fingers inside him before adding a third and than a fourth. Than after using his other hand to phase his clothes off and generously coat his erection he put his whole fist inside his beta, twisting it twice before pulling it out Vlad moaning in protest now openly sobbing at the loss. 

He flipped Vlad over knowing that they had to complete the claim on both ends before he replaced his hand with something much bigger. Walker grabbed his thighs and pushed in quickly to the hilt and wrapping his legs around his waist, causing him to let out a loud moan as his mate screamed in painful pleasure. 

After that he set a punishing pase , pounding into him deeply. He heard Vlad give out a loud wail as he came ghostly fangs showing and elongating in his human form and eyes shining the deepest red briefly and bit into Walker’s shoulder on instinct. Walker with his own release close and eyes flashing white just as briefly leaned down biting him in the same place he licked as earlier letting his spirit mix with his mates binding them permanently as he came with a deep satisfied growl.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\END LEMON!!! END LEMON!!! BACK TO THE STORY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He collapsed on top of his beta before rolling off and pulling Vlad to lay on top of him. Vlad panted and Walker chuckled having discarded that human habit years ago but knew that his mate was only half dead so it was a need at the moment.

"Wow." Vlad said the usually articulate mega-millionaire reduced to one word to describe what had just transpired. 

Walker chuckled and kissed his forehead telling him to go to sleep. He peeked around and saw the blood and ectoplasm all over the bed sheet and decided to clean it up tomorrow. Even though he doesn't need to Walker follows his mate into dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	17. Chapter 17

It was early morning with the sun just starting to rise and Technus was laid on his side watching his mate sleep. To think that this beauty was his mate, he reached up to rub his head when he heard Danny start purring. He paused in shock before snickering softly when he remembered his charges for going to prison. Beautiful little beta mate, strong and kind always willing to protect others….. He understands why he fought him for so long now when he takes the time to think about it instead of fume about it….. He doesn't begrudge him for what he has done because he only did it because he felt it was his duty to protect his town and the world…… He will try to stop his world domination plots and try to turn over to different technological pursuits. There were many things he could do and if he tried to help others it would make his lovely happy. And boy does he want to see him smile all the time.

He looked up when he heard a slight knock on the door, and mumbled a quiet but loud enough come in and the door opened to reveal Walker and Vlad. He stared at them and nodded to show him that he understands why they did what they did and don't hold it against them, lord knew he needed it so he thanks them instead.

They both flash smiles of relief and walked in to sit on the edge of the bed when Vlad speaks up.

" We should wake him up now, i've a maid coming to bring him breakfast any minute." Technus nodded before turning to Danny and shaking his shoulder but it caused him to roll over. He chuckled and tried again only harder while saying. "Wake up my lovely it's time for you to eat!" loud enough to wake him. He opened his eyes now wide awake as he looked to Technus launching himself into his arms repeating two or three times. "Your real! It's not a dream!" until he was silenced with a kiss and looked up to the glassy eyes of Technus. "Yes, my mate I am hear and this is real…. I won't let you hurt like that ever again." he said horsley

Danny nodded and happily snuggled into his side only just noticing the other two looking at him making him blush and bury his head in the techys side. Slightly bemused by his minor change in behavior he looked to Walker hoping for some answers. His answer was just that he was a beta ghost and the bond was just triggered give it a few minutes he will balance out a bit.

There was a another knock on the door and in walked a ghostly maid with a tray of foods rich in carbs and protein. She placed it in the arms of Walker who gesture to give it to him and she walked out. He than handed it to Technus and told him that it's his job to make sure he eats, nodding in understanding nudged Danny to sit up some and convinced him to eat. 

Technus was thankful more than ever for Danny's speed healing because if he was a normal human he would of puked with how little he has ate this week. He ate everything on the plate and you could already see it was giving energy to his ghostly side causing him to heal at a rapid pace filling out where he was once gaunt and his skin turning back to its beautiful pale porcelain instead of the grey color it was. He watched him transform back to his beautiful healthy self right before his eyes and fought the urge to pounce on him, to lay claim, but decide that he would like to learn more about him first.

After Danny finished eating and was fully healed to the disbelief of Vlad who couldn't heal that quick, he jumped up and pulled on Technus's arm. " Let go for a fly around the manor iv not been and i feel it's the perfect opportunity for us to have a serious talk." As Danny said this he looked to Vlad for approval and received a nod. 

Danny let go of Technus for a brief moment to give Vlad and than Walker a hug and turn back around to see the slight jealousy in his mate eyes before giggling and transforming waiting out the effect of his heat before phasing them out the window. " You have no reason to be jealous Tech, Vlad is Walkers mate and they see me as there child. With Vlad i use to think of it as creepy but now i kinda like that he cares about me that much and i think that his insanity is gone now that they are fully mated."

Technus smiled at the nickname but peaked back into the window to see what his mate was talking about, and tried not to giggle at there now combined ghostly aura surrounding them both, proof that they were fully bonded. Where Vlads use to be a dark red and Walkers a pure white now coated them both in a light petal pink. 

He turned to Danny and said one word. "Pink!" and Danny started to giggle leading Tech to no longer be able to control himself as he chuckled lowly along with him. After a few minutes of that and them flying around they stopped and hovered above an apple orchard. 

Technus looked to Danny and saw his normal personality fight off his beta instincts as his face took on a serious look. They landed in a clearing with the biggest apple tree and Danny grabbed the best looking one he could find before settling under it and waited for Tech to do the same. He sat gathering his thoughts as he removed the core of his apple with a thin ecto beam from his fingertip.

"I want to know, seriously what was going through your mind that night before and after you touched me so i can better understand why you rejected me in the first place." Danny said in a voice that brooked no argument. Technus sighed and closed his eyes he should've known this was coming.

"My heats cut off exactly at 12:00 AM on the official start of the third day….normally….. but this time i was late. I waited just under an hour,59 minutes exactly, before I came through the portal, I felt the tug but decided to wait in an electronics store because i knew if i felt it so did my mate and they would come find me. I was hoping the store would be a bit of a clue……. I waited and felt the pull strengthen so i called out…. and out you came…. I was confused why you were there so i tried to assure you that i won't be a problem when suddenly you broke down crying….. not knowing what to do i put my hand on your shoulder and the tug strengthened… i focused my senses but it was only you there…. i was in disbelief that someone who wasn't even fully dead was my mate for one….. i thought it shouldn't be possible and…. You were the ghost boy that was the bain of all ghosts.….. the one who constantly kicked our buts and sent us back to the Ghost Zone…..i had no illusions of love at the time either, i felt it a weak emotion and therefore my mate would be as apathetic as me only for it to be you, hormonal and full of that emotion i found so weak….. I didn't want to believe it so i decided not to and that led to a state of denial that tho it was slowly being eroded , still lasted until my last day in Walkers prison….. Yesterday i saw the state you were in and it came crashing down that you were my mate and i was being a coward…."

Danny nodded his head in understanding and bit into his apple before spitting it back out…. there was a worm. Technus started laughing the serious atmosphere now broken as Danny sputters and spits. Technus after calming down wrapped his arm around Danny tugging him close. Danny pouted a moment before submitting and snuggling into his side. They spent most of the day under that tree talking about this or that not going into anything to serious like how it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	18. Chapter 18

When they saw the sun was on the other side of the field they got up and flew back to the manor.

They flew into his room to see a slightly fretting Vlad passing a hole in the carpet and an amused Walker trying to calm him down. "Look, there they are so calm down before your ghost sides hair turns white." At the comment Vlad glared at Walker only to process the first half turning around and smiling faintly in relief. 

Danny and Technus were smiling in amusement as well from both the comment and the unusicaly frazzled state Vlad was in with his suit wrinkled and his hair slightly askew. But all three of there amusements turned to worry as they looked closely in his eyes there was an inner torment there….. like there was something he needed to say but didn't know how. Before they could ask in walked an equally grim Jazz. 

" Danny….. both you and Technus should take a seat…. now that your better it's time you knew something important." She said praying that it wouldn't break him all over again.

Danny looked slightly frightened at the tone she used an angry tone with a tinge of disappointment and frustration. He nodded afraid of what she would say.

"Danny, the day before we came to Vlads, the day you comforted me from a break down…. was the day I found out that mom and dad are gone. From what was written on the note they left, they had went on a Ghost Convention hopping trip until August and after remembering that the last time i heard a lab explosion was that morning and i found it close to night time i think they left sometime in the middle of the day as i remember them hopping in the GAV and driving off. I was surprised because i haven't seen them go outside in over a year but brushed it off."

"Jazz, they said after the conventions so let's just wait and see until August." Danny said praying that it wasn't true. With tears beginning to fall from her eyes she continued.

 

"Danny, there is no convention….. there not coming back…. I know for sure because when i went into the house i found that everything was turned off…..The portal wouldn't work when i tried to go through because there was no electricity…I had to call Vlad to have it turned on momentarily so i could leave the GZ….When i got through i noticed that there was no running water….and the food in the fridge is starting to rot so it was turned off on about the second day we were staying here. There gone… All their clothes are packed and anything that could bring them memories of us are still there….. I thought that even though they have become distant these past two years they still loved us but they just stopped caring!!!!" And she started to bawl. 

Danny let silent tears roll down his face as he rose and held his sister, trying to be her rock and comfort. After the moment passed and they could calm down they both took a seat.

Vlad was looking at them pensively before speaking. "If you want i can do more than just take you in, Danny you're still a minor would you let me adopt you? Jazz i would like you to if you want bear my last name as well…… I know i made many mistakes in the past. I've fought, hurt, and used you both, but i'm truly genuine about this. I have no excuse for my sins but i ask for you to give me a chance to make up for it. I may have never showed it in the best of ways but i've cared about you both sense you first walked into my manor during that college reunion. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Seeing you in so much pain killed me and i never want to see you feel pain again but i know that wont be possible so i also offer training…. no strings attached training…. so please think it over. i've already got the papers ready for you both if you so chose." 

His words came out a bit rushed in parts and he couldn't make eye contact but Danny could tell through his shock he was being nothing but genuine. After going over it in his head and looking at Jazz who nodded her head indicating that she would do it he looked to his mate who smiled and nodded to him as well. 

He looked to Vlad and smiled. " Bring us the papers Vlad we will be signing them." Vlad looked up so quickly if he were completely human he would get whiplash his face shocked before an ear splitting grin covered it. He quickly phased up into his office to retrieve them and back up handing the adoption form to Danny and the name change form to Jazz along with pens.

When Danny signed his birth name for the last time and then onto his new name he paused for a split second, a thrill of excitement going through his veins when he noticed a place to change his middle name as well and put it down. "Daniel Walker Vladimir Masters. " He read aloud to the room. Though shocked both were touched as they quickly smothered him in a hug.

Jazz chuckled as she soon read her’s. It was funny how both had the same idea. " Jasmine Walkki Vladislava Masters." Quickly they turned to her and enveloped her in a hug as well. Disappointed about the sudden loss he looked over to Jazz and stuck his tongue out at her. All who had seen it chuckled. 

Technus pulled Danny into his arms and held him glad of his happiness. Danny cuddled into his side head in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly his heat kicked up a notch and even in his human form he felt it. He groaned deeply and a sweet sent started too escape from his pores. Technus looked up and one word escaped his mouth as his eyes dilated. 

"Shit!!!'" at the uncharacteristic exclamation Walkers eyes widened as soon he was scenting the air and smelled the sweet musky scent of a betas amped up heat. "Shit!!!" was his reply as he looked to see the ravenous eyes on both Danny and Technus. He quickly grabbed his mate and Jazz and phased them down to the bottom floor and dragging them into the kitchen and telling them to sit.

"Walker what's going on?" Jazz asked as she sat down on a stool in the little isle in the center.

" I preferred dad but i won't push" he said with a small smile as he called for a maid to bring them something to drink.

She gave him a look and he sighed. " Danny and Technus are about to seal there bond weather there both ready or not….. If two ghost that are mates kiss to start the bond it accelerates the mating part of the heat and i doubt they both knew it, and sense it was also a neglected bond there instincts kicked in. There are only a few times when they can become extremely feral like that because all ghost have that side we can get partially like that but we won't get into this yet. 

Now the beta then starts exerting a sweet scent that will activate their mates feral side which then activates their own. With the way their eyes glowed without any sign of it fading i can only assume it's been over 24 hours since their first kiss. One of the many reasons i took Vlad soon after the kiss is so i wouldn't run the possibility of hurting him or anyone else in a feral lust and rage. Another was of course i had been much to long without my mate by my side i was just so happy he accepted me even though i was afraid he never would….. on the last day i admit to giving up hope….." 

He looked into Vlad's eyes to see them calculating…. than widening….. than he started chuckling….. "Well i see i've been had, but dont worry im not upset i'm glad you claimed me and that i accepted you and also they kissed a few minutes before i turned the camera off i would of thought you would of noticed." 

Walker shook his head no and hugged Vlad then turned back to Jazz with a wicked grin. " Well… sense those two will be occupied for a while tell me Jazzy cat… how was your date with your new man?" Vlad covered his mouth to hold in his amusement as he saw Jazz turn red and start sputtering and hissing now understanding why that was her nickname. She was saved by the maid bringing a pitcher of nice cool lemonade and two giraffes one filled with coffee and the other hot chocolate and an assortment of add ins. She grabbed a mug and filled it with hot chocolate and adding the mini marshmallows and a touch of whipped cream before taking a long sip from it,thinking to herself that she really hoped that Technus wouldn't hurt her brother but knowing that in the state Walker described they both might possibly get hurt.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LEMON!! DON'T LIKE SKIP TO THE OTHER LINE LIKE THIS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back in the room Technus had already stripped Danny of his shirt and was licking a nipple growling loudly as his mate purred in response pleased. Both of their eyes were glowing their respective core colors Danny's ice powers showing through his glowing bright blue eyes as Technus's red eyes turned a shocking plasmatic yellow,showing his power of all things electrical. There primal energy was rising and there was a shift in them telling them to start.

Quickly he flipped him over on his stomach and ripped off his pants before leaning a hand in to touch his twitching hole finding it wet and leaking a clear fluid letting him know his mate was more than ready for him. He reached his head up and clamped his teeth over the soft skin of his neck but not hard enough to break skin….yet. 

Danny was moaning and keening underneath him and again he growled before phasing off his own clothes and in one fluid movement sheathed himself inside Danny. He started a pace that was rough in his animalistic urge to claim the ghost boy and bring them both to completion. 

Danny went from keening to screaming as his prostate was hit dead on body shaking. Technus sensing that his mate was close to finishing and he was close to as well flipped Danny over onto his back again in one swift motion and reached his hand into Danny's hair as he forced his neck to the side in a sign of submission. He bit deeply drawing blood and ectoplasm and growling as he spilled his seed into his fertel womb both not realizing that in the back of their minds both were wanting a child. Once Technus let go of his hair Danny latched onto Technus’s neck ripping into his ghostly flesh just as his own release hit, ectoplasm going everywhere in the claiming.

They both shook as there auras combined and Technus's sexual energy was sent straight to the child they unknowingly created feeding it. They both collapsed and breathed heavily Technus more so out of habit as he rolled over and pulled Danny on top of him.

" Well….That's not exactly how i wanted our first time to be but i guess it couldn't be helped" Technus mumbled into Danny's raven locks as he finally came back to himself. 

Danny took a minute longer but then chuckled "Me neither but what's done is done we can make another time be romantic and sweet." he said. Technus nodded and held him tight as they both dozed off. Not noticing the beautiful pale green of their combined auras.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\END LEMON!!! END LEMON!!! BACK TO THE STORY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Clockwork looked in his time merrior to see what has come to pass and he chuckled. They didn't know that the beta body was most fertile when they start produce natural lubricant, funny how there feral sides made it happen .

He was so glad they finaily mated….. and he was especially excited to see there first reactions in about a week when Danny begins to have symptoms of his pregnancy. 

This child they have created will be one of the most powerful ghost' to ever live being 2/3 ghost and 1/3 human but… he thought they dont need to know that yet. He turned away from the mirror to see three seething observants, well there went his happy mood he thought bitterly as he heard them start ranting and raving about how he cheated in the timeline and he shoulda killed the abominations and yar de yar yar he has heard this so many times he can repeat it word for word…….He closed his eyes… he could feel a migraine coming on….. boy would he give anything for some ghostly aspirin…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	19. Chapter 19

It was late the next day that they were woken up by the sound of a camera going off and a loud "AWW!" sound. Danny opened his eyes to see his mate looking so beautiful under him long white hair splayed across the bed as his beautiful green skin gave off a mesmerizing glow and his red eyes were slightly hypnotic causing him to stare deeply into them. Not being able to help himself and briefly forgetting what woke them up as he ran his hand though those beautiful white strands and kissed those tempting lips. 

They pulled apart as another camera flash and an even louder "AWW!!" sounded. Acting on instinct Technus put his beta behind his back as he looked towards the danger only to see the little halfas friends. Sam and Tucker he thinks. 

He frowns at haveing there peaceful sleep interrupted and reached his hand out and used his powers to pull the camera out of the techno geeks hands and into his own ignoring the loud "HEY!!!!" in complaint as he carefully looked through the pictures a small smile on his face at them loving the one where his mate was asleep on top of him, it was a lovely image, he peeked over his shoulder to see Danny peeking through his curtain of hair with bright eyes at the pictures and a smile on his red face. After seeing them all he touched the screen mentally making copies and loading them into his database at his lair. Then sent it back to Tucker with a nod of approval.

Danny moved Technus hair and put it over the opposite shoulder so he could see over were his head was and smiled wide at his friends. "What are you guys doing hear? Not that i'm not happy but how and when did you get hear?" Danny said in excitement.

They smiled and Sam snickered at his obvious enthusiasm with them being hear. Sam spoke first "Obviously we're here to see you, we got hear a few hours ago when you were still snoozing the day away. And your new Dads went and got us." At the look they were giving him his grin turned a bit sheepish. " Dude how did that even happen?" Tucker asked looking incredulous.

Technus chuckled at his mate obvious discomfort before taking pity on him and lazily lifted a finger to zap the TV, replaying the event from his perspective. As they watched they couldn't help the shocked look on their faces…… As Tech had played it from the very beginning from them entering the room all the way when he said an explicit. He cut it off before they saw anything shocking.

After Technus shut the video off Sam and Tucker attempted to tackle Danny with hugs only to stop at Technus's deep growl and pointed look.

Just then they noticed the lack of clothes and wondered how they missed it before and they both blushingly ran out the door stammering out a "W-we will l-leave so you c-can both get d-dressed!!" 

After they were out the door Technus started to chuckle lightly as Danny giggled and kissed him gently on the mouth soon it started to grow heated and Technus flipped them over until he was on top of him.

He leaned down to whisper in Danny's ear. "My lovely you are so tempting, i'm sure they can wait a little longer don't you think?" He said as he started kissing his neck. "Yesss" Danny hissed out as his mate bit him sharply on the neck. Technus let out a slightly dark chuckle, He could see the longing in the goth girls eyes but he would let it be known to all that Phantom was HIS and only HIS! He is going to make Danny scream HIS name and prove HIS point once and for all!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	20. Chapter 20

It was about two hours before they were done and dressed Danny having a noticeable limp and a frustrated look on his face.Technus did good on what he set out to do….. a little to well as Danny screamed himself horse and couldn't speak currently. 

They walked down to the dining room and took a seat before dinner was served everyone around him was either blushing or smirking at him. "Danny you sure we're loud! We heard you all the way down hear!" Tucker said just to cause his friend some more embarrassment. 

When his only reply was to turn red and not respond with a jib of his own Tucker frowned in worry. "Hey man i was just teasing you don't have to give me the silent treatment." 

Which only caused Danny's face to turn so red it was almost purple as Technus broke down laughing maniacally. Danny put his head in his hands knowing what was next….. The monologue normally follows that laugh.

The only two that caught on so far were Walker and Vlad who joined in Technus's laughter. Finally Tech spoke. "He screamed so much and so loud and currently can't speak at all!!" And it was said in his 'Iv just told you my evil plot' voice…..Everyone started to laugh so he just turned intangible and invisible and melted into the floor…..this only made the laughter increase…. hopefully this day will get better….To distract himself from the hinenies he thought of something else and realized he had two weeks until the end of spring break and a month and a half until the end of his heat and decided to make the most of them. He didn't realize that his heat had cut off and so did Technus's… or what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	21. Chapter 21

Sam had started watching there interactions from the moment they walked in to see them sleeping. She had it in her head that Danny would be alone but she was wrong. She saw Danny curled on top of Technus a smile on his face. They were beautiful together she had to admit with Technus long white hair splayed across the bed and green skin glowing brightly a smile tugging on his asleep face as he had an muscled arm wrapped around Danny who looked delicate against the bigger ghost with beautiful pale skin and slightly long raven black hair.

Tucker took out his camera, took a picture before yelling a loud "AWW!" as he took another picture. That had Danny slowly waking up but she saw Technus's eyes snap open. She watched heartbrokenly as Danny seeming to forget what had woken them up and ran his hands through his mates hair. He seemed to get lost as he was soon kissing the ghost under him for all he was worth. Tucker clicked the picture and said "AWW!!" Even londer the reaction was instant as they snapped apart and Danny was quickly pushed behind Technus's back.She saw his eyes when he recognized them but still didn't let Danny from out behind him.

You could barely see Danny through Technus long hair. She felt a stab in her heart. Hearing about it was one thing but seeing it was something entirely new and she couldn't help the longing she felt. 

She saw Technus frown at Tucker and reach a hand out and called the camera to him Tucker yelling but she ignored him. His frown gentiled into a sweet smile as he peeked at Danny over his shoulder before touching the screen for a few moments red eyes glowing before dimming again and sent it back to Tucker nodding. 

Danny then moved his hair off to one shoulder as he put his head on the other smiling brightly, that seemed to ease her pain a bit but the longing was still there. He asked what when and how they were hear and his enthusiasm was so adorable she couldn't help but snicker.

She looked to Technus's eyes and saw them narrow at her for a split second before he looked back to Danny her blood ran cold, he knew she liked him still. What would he do? But she pushed it aside for now to focus on Danny. 

Sam replied hoping to push this along without getting pummeled by a vicious ghost defending his mating bond. She made sure to put infesess on the last part about his new dads and looked at him seeing him give a sheepish look and when Tucker asked him how it happened and it seemed he was unable to find words.

She turned her eyes to Technus who seemed amused as he lifted his finger and zapped a TV relaying all the information from his memories. They got up to hug him on instinct when they stopped at the deep growl and the look from Technus only just realizing they were both without clothes.

They stamered that they will go out so they could get dressed and waited out the door face red and heart broken as she thought of the reason they were both unclothed.

She heard a chuckle and than a giggle,then she heard someone mutter under their breath and a long 'Yesss' hissed out that was unmistakably Danny and then another chuckle that she knew came from Technus was a bit dark…..This is what he would do to her she thought as tears started to fall from her face when they started to get loud. 

She looked to Tucker who was staring at her in sympathy but also with a hard resolve. She understood why they didn't leave yet…. Though Tucker knew it would hurt and that Technus was doing it TO hurt her he also knew she needed this to help her move on….Tough love as they call it…. When she heard the first loud scream of "TECHNUS!!!!!" was when he grabbed her hand and led her down stairs and over to a sofia in the living room off the side to the kitchen. She broke down hard sobs racking her body… she could still hear them even if only faintly. 

She felt an arm slung over her shoulder and blearily looked up into the kind face of Jazz. She leaned in to the comfort the older woman was providing as slowly the pain eased.

After she had finally calmed down and she felt numbness set in to replace the pain temporarily she smiled a slightly bitter smile snuggled into Jazz's side. "Thanks Jazz…." She said normal strong voice soft and fragile. 

Jazz just nodded and held her closer. "Why did i have to fall for one of the most unattainable guys there is?" she mumbled out voice filled with self loathing. "He was your best friend for years along with Tucker….. it was bound to happen to be one of them." Jazz stated in her profesional voice. 

Sam nodded bitter smile in place as she pulled herself together. "Im happy he is happy but i wish it coulda been with me even though i know it's not possible." Sam stated sadily but she shed no more tears.

Jazz slowly let go and pet her head before getting up and pulling Sam up with her grabbing her hand and pulling her up and into the kitchen. "A nice delicious cup of hot chocolate is exactly what you need!!" Jazz stated and that brought a smile albeit a small one to Sam's face.

Both thought the same thing…. She was going to be just fine as both sat and drank there hot chocolate. When they finally came down for dinner she laughed and teased Danny with the rest of them as he sunk to the ground. She met eyes with Technus and nodded that she understood his message loud and clear, Danny was his and always would be and she won't get in there way. He smiled at her and there was a slightly apologetic look to it and she smiled back they would get along well and she would be as thought before just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	22. Chapter 22

The three friends spent the rest of the evening together and Tech of course tagged along hoping to learn more about his love from his friends. 

Technus had noticed that he was much more quiet and subdued than usual he seemed to be basking in the company of his friends. Tech was content to sit back and watch his lovely be happy. By the time it was around 10:00 at night they headed back home via Vlad's private jet after hugging and waving goodbye, not forgetting to hit Technus in the back of the head and threaten him on the way out.

“My lovely im very glad you seemed to enjoy your time.”Technus said as they snuggled in bed that night, rubbing the back of his head with a slight chuckle before pulling his love even closer.

“Yep! I was so glad to see them! It was fun even through the teasing…” Danny said with a light blush on his face. 

Technus laughed “My dear you're much too easy and fun to tease the way your face gets red is much too cute to overlook as well… though truthfully i prefer you with a red face and panting my name” he said playfulness turned into lust quickly as he flipped Danny onto his back.

“Tech we went for hours a while ago how can you still be horny?” Danny said as lips started to nibble on his neck causing him to pant and feel a swelling in his pajama bottoms.

“What can i say you cause me to lose control of myself, Your not complaining are you?” Technus asked as he pressed his body fully on top of his little mates electing a long moan form him.

“Not at all.” Danny said as his alpha started to growl lustfully.

The rest of the night was filled with screams of passion leading them to fall in an exhausted heap two hours before the sun was supposed to rise.

As Danny was falling asleep he unknowingly whispered “I love you” before fully subcomeing to sleep. 

Technus’s eyes widened and he let a single tear slid down his face as he maneuvered Danny to be on top of his chest wrapping his arms around him as he whispered in the boys ear, words he thought he would never utter, words that gave him a strength he never expected to have.”I love you as well my beautiful mate.” Danny smiled in his sleep fully content and safe for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	23. Chapter 23

They spent the next two days in bliss, not expecting the curve ball that was going to show itself very soon. 

Danny woke up that morning in a cold sweat and jumped out of bed running to the bathroom not bothering to see the startled look on his mates face as he almost pushed the poor ghost out of the bed trying to reach the nearest toilet. In the bathroom with his head to the seat he puked his guts out body trembling with strain as tears of pain rolled down his face.

He didn't notice that his lover had come into the room and was worriedly staring at him and holding his hair back. After he completely emptying his stomach and dry heaving for a long time he felt a cold glass of water touch his lips and took small hesitant sips before resuming with his head on the seat. After about 30 min and no more retching came forth Tech picked up his tiny mate and put him to bed keeping an eye on him until he was sure he had fallen asleep before phasing away in search of Vlad.

After looking all over he decided to go to his rooms. He got close and heard moaning, rolling his eyes he knocked hard on the door. There was scuffling noises as he waited and smirked when he saw a disheveled Walker answer the door deep frown in place. 

“What!” he barked while glaring at the techy ghost.

“Danny is sick i need Vlad to take a look at him.” Technus said a serious look on his face. 

Walkers eyes widened slightly and he slammed the door in Technus’s face and returned with Vlad who was suspiciously rubbing his wrists. Both with a look of pure worry on there faces. The three quickly made there way down to there rooms to see the bed empty and hear noises from the bathroom indicating how sick he was. 

Technus cursed as he rushed in and knelt behind his lover rubbing his back and pulling his hair out of the way as all water he drank was lost. He looked behind him pleadingly hoping that they could help.

Walker had an idea but decided not to voice it yet, lest he be wrong. But he did whisper his theory to his mate causing him to quickly turn away from the mates on the floor and start to shake and eyes go wide. He paled slightly but quickly recovered, he didn't want to cause any alarm. Face now masked he turned back to look at the couple. 

He could almost feel the fear coming off both ghosts. It was understandable really, ghosts don't get sick and its super rare that the halfas get sick. Vlad hasn't been sick with anything but ecto-acne in years. And Danny has reached the age where he shouldn't get sick ever again. His body should of adapted quicker to the change than his did which means by his calculations…..The start of his sophomore year would be the time he was supposed to be fully assimilated with his ghost half. But that's neither here nor there he needed to focus on the two in front of him. 

He waited until Danny has stopped vomiting before speaking. “Bring him down to the lab immediately.”

With that he phased down to quickly set up his little pet project a full body scanner specifically made for halfas. Just because they couldn't get sick doesn't mean they won't have problems, not everyone can have an accelerated healing factor like his little badger.

He felt there presence as he put the last order into the machine and directed Technus to place his mate on the table. He did so and watched glass go around Danny reminding him of snow white in her little glass coffin. It made him wish a kiss could cure his illness like it brought snow back to life. 

It took a few minutes until it gave them the diganosses. Technus impatiently waited for the answer praying that his mate would be ok.

Vlad printed it out and smirked. “Well, It looks like you will be a father soon.”

Technus stood stock still before faintly asking to see the paper. He read it before nodding. He then handed it back and walked over and touched the machine merging with it and doing the test again, positive...again positive...and once more a positive. He left the device and looked at his mate through the glass and promptly passed out.

“Well then...He can sure provide entertainment. I sure hope he doesn't do the denial thing again i’d hate to have to smash his face in…” Walker said with a smirk on his face that showed he would love to punch the techno ghost. Vlad chuckled deeply, he can see why this ghost was meant for him, he was just as dark in core as he was at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	24. Chapter 24

When Technus came to he was put on a cot beside the machine Danny was still in and beside his head was the printed pregnancy test. He was tempted to sink in denial again but one look at Danny chased those thoughts away, he needed him here with him and Technus refused to be a dead beat... 

He rose up and opened the glass to pick up his mate. But just before he did it a thought crossed his mind making him smirk. He leaned down and kissed Danny deeply immediately waking him up. 

Technus moved away to look at him and said. “Time to wake up my Snow White.” Danny looked confused until he glanced around and saw the open glass around him, he giggled. 

Technus scooped him up and went straight to there rooms and tucked his little mate in. 

“Tech, do you know what’s wrong with me?” Danny asked after they got comfortable, glad he was no longer feeling nauseous. 

“Well...You will soon be having our first child.” Technus said pride with in his voice. Danny looked to Tech and passed out causing the ghost to sniker tucking him in to wait until he wakes. 

After an hour of him watching him he slowly roused and this time Technus made sure he had the paper with him. “Danny, don't pass out again but i have the paper right here, we will soon have a little Technus-Phantom running around.” Danny grabbed the paper and read it twice. Then looked into his mates eyes to see pride and excitement and a bit of fear. 

He took a moment to think….He was going to have there child …. Wondering what a child made from them would look like pictureing a little boy or girl with white hair and blue eyes with his loves angler face and green skin….He can't help but wonder what there obsession would be. Would it be anything like theres or totally different… maybe combined… He didn't know he was crying until a hand wiped them off his face.

He looked up into his mates worried face before launching himself into his arms. “I'm so excited, i'm afraid true but this is something we made out of love and i can't wait to meet them!!.”Danny exclaimed. 

Technus in a fit of passion molded his lips then body to his mate before calming down and holding him close. Danny was flushed and looked startled as a thought came to mind. “What am i gonna do about school?!?” he exclaimed. 

Techuns smiled at him and got him to settle down some. “Love, your half ghost you shouldn't show and if you do it will be small so it shouldn't be to much of a problem. Were energy my dear one, plus schools almost over.” That made him more comfortable.

They both settled into sleep not noticing the two ghost that were watching them from the corner happy smiles on their faces. “Well, i unfortunately didn't get to beat him up. But I’m more happy that it all worked out then anything else .” Walker spoke an arm wrapped around Vlad. 

Vlad chuckled lowly and kissed his cheek whispering seductively in his ear. “Now that this is solved i think it's time we get back to what was interrupted we have all night tonight until we both must return to work, so my mate take me.Right.Now.” And with that they were immediately intangible with Walker dragging an amused Vlad through the floor behind him and tossing him to the bed a deep aroused growl escaping his lips at the smug smirk on his mates face. He was determined to wipe it of in the most pleasurably painful way possible. With that he pounced and nothing from the room was heard but the sounds of growls, moans, groans and the ripping and tearing of fabrics with the occasional scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	25. Chapter 25

Clockwork looked on his gear like mirror of things that have recently come to pass and then glanced at the things to come mirror with a wicked smile on his face, the annoying floating eyeballs that call themselves observents have just lost their hold on him and the ghost boy permanently! 

With the birth of this child Danny Phantom will become the strongest ghost in anytime line ever! His child only second to him in strength! And with that power Danny will free him! 

Oh the path he expected them to follow was wroth with drama but because they choose to accept the child as soon as they learned of its conception led to an unprecedented increase in powers for Danny and his child, the positive energy had equated to power!! 

But he planned to keep that to himself and maybe lie if need be for this path to come to fruition. It will happen, he will make sure of it.

He glanced at the mirror that shows the course he needed to take and smiled almost viousily this would really piss them off, and as indirect as it was it would help lead to his desired path!!! ohhh this was going to be to much fun!! And it would start any second now. 

‘Knock knock.’ 

“Come in brother it's not like you to knock you normally phase right in.” Clockwork said as the figure emerged through the door.

“You always complain of my rudeness, and tell me that even if you know i'm coming doesn't mean i can't do the polite thing and knock and thought i'd try it.” 

Clockwork chuckled. “Nocturne you only do so when you want something, whatever you ask it still might not be answered but you will ask anyway so go on ahead.” 

The figure now revealed as the ghost of sleep and dreams fully materialized and made his way to the closest sofa.

He slumped over top of it and rubbed his temples. “When will my mate finally appear i've waited centuries for them but have yet to meet them and i feel as if they will never come, or that they don't even exist! Everyone but you ,me, Brother Vortex and Brother Undergrowth have found their mates, heck even that annoying Klemper found a mate in a cuddly ghost that calls herself Cling Peaches, a fitting name for a clingy ghost! ” he ranted like a whiny child causing Clockwork to snicker, his little brother always was one for dramatics as this is how it goes every heat cycle and this time he will tell him! 

As Nocturne finally ran out of steam and set to wait expecting the line as always the ‘I can not tell you for i do not know but if i did i fear to tell you would negatively affect the timeline so i wouldn't tell you anyway.’ that he was so use to hearing.

He looked up and saw the look on Clockworks face mischievous and excited. “I will give you a riddle and see how long it takes you to figure it out before i tell you.

‘The one who black and purple they were with shoulder length midnight hair, who beside the hero stands true, a living breathing person they be, and death day would lead them completely to thee, a wit so sharp and heart so strong , a will to help right every wrong.’ 

“Now brother see if you can solve it and if you can't i will tell you.” Nocturne looked put out at not receiving a straight answer but decided to humour his big brother even if it irritated him a bit.

After thinking it over he asked for a pin and paper only to see one on the table in front of him.He shook his head well use to the ghosts quirks and got to writing. Separating each line and going from there.

‘The one who black and purple they were with shoulder length midnight hair  
\- Someone that wears black and purple and had shoulder length black hair so pretty simple so far

Who beside the hero stands true,   
-Who could be considered a hero? The only one he can think of is that Phantom boy his brother was so fond of

A living breathing person they be, and death day would lead them completely to thee,  
-So they were alive which means they could only be truly mated once there dead

A wit so sharp and heart so strong , a will to help right every wrong.’   
-The only witty one he assoutates with Phantom was that goth chick….. Who was a person who wanted to help the world…..and was very strong in her convictions...in heart….. So that means!!!......Ding Ding Ding!!! We have the answer.

He looked up at Clockwork stuned. “The ghost boys goth friend is to be my mate in the unlife?” he asked incredulously. 

His brother just smirked at him and nodded his head. Frustrated at his teasing attitude and in a fit of childness that only his brothers could bring forth he stuck out his tongue causing Clockwork to just chuckle, happy that even though there both many many centuries old his brother can still act like the childish little punk he was when he first formed.

“If you want to pursue her now you can…. You can even still start a family with her. All humans are, are spirits locked in a shell so if you wanted to do so you could, and the interesting part is that they will be halfas and especially powerful ones as well.” Clockwork said trying hard not to giggle like a girl at the adorable look on his baby brothers face. 

Itt looked the same as the time when he was only 60 thousand years old (And with ghost like them, who were here from the very start of the world, it was only just about six years old in human years) when his brother first entered a humans dreams, it was like his whole world was opened so wide now he didn't know what to do with himself he was so happy.

With eyes wide and mouth slightly agape and shoulder shaking, just like back then had him counting up to 10 seconds before he had his arms full of a babbling dream ghost. 

“Brother, start slowly and i would use dreams as a way to communicate for a few weeks, this will take a lot of time and patience but in the end you will have her.” Clockwork told him kindly while rubbing his head and holding him close.

Nocturne nodded his head in excited agreement hugging his brother tighter for a moment before standing up and donning his normal regal mask ready to start the task of attaining his little black rose’s heart and affections. “Thank you brother, I will go at an easy pace just as you say.” and with that he merged with the shadows and vanished without a sound.

“Drama Queen.” He muttered at the exaggerated exit, rolling his eyes with a fond smile, this is gonna be one wild ride that's for sure. And soon, he will have his freedom, he was much too tired of being a prisoner to those eyeballs on sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	26. Chapter 26

Back on the human plain with Danny and Technus, They were preparing to leave the safety of the mansions and to a little town house owned by Vlad in Amity Park. Technus refused to let Danny pick up anything heavier than a paperback book. Danny was frustrated but didn't say anything he knew his alpha was only looking out for his and the child's well being because though he won't get big he could still lose the child and that's not something he wanted to happen. When he heard that the Box Ghost and his mate the Lunch Lady had been trying with no success for years and many miscarriages, being a beta ghost herself, (making only three in existence) even though it still weriods him out he was hoping for the day she falls pregnant with Box Lunch but… knowing how different the timeline is from the one he was shown, he isn't sure she would be born, but he will try to stay optimistic. 

He wanted to carry his child to full term so he was willing to be pampered if only till he gave birth then he would take care of himself again and his squealing little joy of a baby when he does.

He had five more days until school starts back up and he had to think on how to avoid the school bullies and how to tell his friends that he was with child. 

He turned to the bed and started to fold clothes, knowing that sense there light it wouldn't cause his mate to have a conniption fit, though he is very entertaining when he does. 

When he got the last of his clothes folded and packed he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a face tucked into his neck gentialy kissing the bond mark. “Mate, are you ready to go?” he heard Technus mumble through his shoulder. Danny giggled some, and paused still not use to his new beta responses and turned around in his mates arms to snuggle into his broad chest. “Yes Tech, i'm ready to go.”

Technus nodded his head still in the crook of Danny's neck and slowly pulled away grabbing everything that was packed and taking them down stairs to be loaded by the servants into the private jet. He went back up and scooped his love into his arms swiftly and taking the giggling beta down through the floor and out the manor door to the jet tucking him in a seat buckling him, ignoring the now annoyed look on Danny's face at being treated like a invalid.

“My sweet before you speak know that i am only doing what is necessary to keep you and our child safe, you don't need any undue strain and stress so please let me take care of you.”Technus pleaded and watched as his annoyed look faded into resignation. Glad that he wasn't going to protest, what he didn't know was Danny already made the choice not to no matter what because he knew that it would be both pointless and could harm the child.

After everyone was settled in the jet it sped off to Amity Park. Vlad decided to confront Danny about school bullies now that he was in the perfect position to actually help. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull him out and home school him that would be absurd since he only has two months left until graduation but he was gonna put a stop to it immediately. And if that meant making the offenders lives hell he will do it gleefully.

“Daniel, I know about the school bullies and that its getting out of hand, you know that i've cameras up in the whole school and i've seen that its turned from taunting and spilling lunch on you to actual physical violence like tripping you down a flight of stairs.

I will not tolerate this anymore. Now that your a Masters i can finally put a stop to all this nonsense. I plan on sending all footage that does not show your transformation to the school bored and have those kids expelled and not aloud to receive their diplomas. I even plan on getting the main offender put in jail for attempted murder. I have the power to do all this and i will.” Vlad said with unwavering conviction eyes red showing that he will do this weather Danny approved of it or not. 

What was unexpected was for the boy to break down in tears of gratefulness that the torment will finally stop. He had kept it as one of his closely held secrets not even Sam and Tuck new the extent of abuse he suffered at school. No one ever noticed and now that someone has he was beyond happy. He didn't have to worry about getting beat up and possibly losing the baby.

Technus who was not told about the bullies either was pissed that they would dare to touch his mate in a malicious way, he was upset his mate hadn't told him too but not to upset. Knowing him it was most likely a combo of not wanting to worry them and fear of retaliation from the bullies. He understood because he was relentlessly bullied himself in high school when he was alive. It is never easy being different and the so called popular click attacks at the first smell of it.

He took Danny into his arms until his outburst ended. Once over he let go and just settled him in his lap and let him speak. “Thank you Vlad, your a better parent than mine ever where, they never asked about the bullies and never said that they would end it, i thought i would be stuck in this loop until graduation, so thank you.”

Vlad smiled glad that he approved and pulled out his laptop determined the get the ball rolling starting with contacting the school to get his adoption on record. Once done and his new name set he started to filter and cut out all transformations and sending the edited pieces to the board. 

He peeked over his shoulder and smiled at the little halfa asleep on Technus’s lap and turned back to his work, started to set up a case for one Dashiel C. Baxter. Smirking evilly at the sentence he heard the jock say to Danny on the video knowing that it sealed his fate. 

Oh it so good to be rich sometimes he thought as he video called his lawyer, the best in the world, and gave him all the information on his adopted son’s case. And made it so he would never have to testify. In fact this will all be done before he goes back to school on Tuesday. 

With a quick thought he sent a message to Jazz, who was already at the townhouse to go ahead and stalk up the fridges and dust some of the empty rooms. With everything now set up he switched over to work on his Dalv company and groaned internally at all the paperwork that popped up. Well, all he really had to do was read and sign he thought as he set up his electronic signature pad and set to work. He looked over to the sleeping Danny wistfully one last time before his work had his full attention, he could sleep later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	27. Chapter 27

They landed about mid day at the private airport on the outskirts of town, and climbed into the limo that awaited them. 

“Technus,Walker, before we enter the city i want to give each of you these.” Vlad said as he held out what looked like Intelli Watches. 

Confused they grabbed them and placed them on their wrists. An image appeared on the screen asking what physical features they wanted to change. At that they looked up at Vlad questionably with which he replied. “Were going into a place that fears ghosts and the best way for you to travel is blending in, you might want go by a different name as well.” They nodded and started there humanised transformation. 

Technus changed his green skin to a warm tan color. His eyes into a deep forest green and his long white hair into long chestnut brown hair. He changed his villain like clothes into a nice pair of blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned and a pair of black dress shoes. He asked to have a hair ribbon from Vlad and tied it loosely in his hair changing it to blue to match his pants. All in all he was hot especially when he changed his wire framed glasses in to thin black frames. “How do i look my dear?” He questioned Danny not understanding the look he was given until he saw the lust in his eyes. He chuckled, he knew he was attractive in ghost form but he must of melted his poor mate on the spot when he transformed into a close replica of what he looked like alive. Only thing is he had brown eyes then. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled wide. He was gonna have some fun with his new toy he thought as he absorbed the technology into himself a moment just to link with it and rose it back up, now if he lost the watch somehow it won't make him lose his form. He thought on a name for a moment and said “I will go by Nicolai Technica.” Eyes never leaving his almost drooling mate.

 

Walker was next, He made it so he had black as night hair but added specks of grey. Next he changed his eyes to look like he had deep brown almost black eyes. His eyes were slanted with smile lines at the corners. He chose a very light peach skin tone, with one look at him you could tell he was of North or East Asian descent. He reversed the colors on his outfit where he had on a white suit in turned black and his black tie turned white. His boots turned to dress shoes and the belt vanished and his hat vanished from his head. After some thought he decided that he would like a cane as well. “Vlad, do you happen to have a cane i could use?” 

Vlad nodded silently stunned at the beauty of his mate in human form. When he handed over his old black and silver eagle headed cane with red eyes that he planned on using himself he watched as his mate appraised it and pushed a button on the watch. It changed slowly to Walkers specifications turning it into a silver panther head with onyx eyes and changed it so it was completely white with black on the end. Walker looked up and met his betas eyes and smirked, he knew he looked hot, he was one of the few Asians during the end of the wild west era of America that was able to achieve a non servent type job. Warden was a job he never thought he would get when alive…though he had little to no respect because prejudice was very high then its what lead to the revolt that got him killed. The only reason he got even a small amount of respect is because he talked like a texan. He still had a lot of woman from every cultural background wanting to bed him when he was alive. But the look his mate was giving him was the most thrilling feeling he has ever felt in life or unlife. “Just call me Walker Lao.” he said smirking 

The rest of the ride was spent with the two betas trying hard to control themselves so they don't jump there mates, Vlad who was still suffering the heat was having the hardest time, every move Walker made was watched, as soon as they got to the house the betas grabbed their respective and very amused mates and dragged them to the nearest rooms and it was another night of mindless passion for them all. In the morning they will be mortified to find that they walked right past Jazz in there heated moment not noticing the confused and uncomfortable look on her face.

At breakfast with the Alphas still in there disguise Jazz looked to them in scorn. After some confusion they chuckled dropping the illusion. “Don't worry Jazzy cat, our mates wouldn't cheat on us.” Walker said and she blushed and smiled sheepishly. They put there disguises back up and continued eating, snickering as there betas came down stairs limping a few minutes later.

Nether feeling up to the teasing just shot there mates scathing looks before taking their seats wincing slightly and eating. Danny was only able to get a couple bites in though before he was running to the bathroom. 

Technus sighed and ripped the ribbon out of his hair watching it turn red again as he headed for his mate. Jazz looked to Walker in worry but he just smiled at her. “Jazz, we will tell you when Danny’s friends come over he wants to tell you all at the same time but it's nothing bad, promise.” 

After a few minutes Danny came back down to try to eat again red ribbon in his hair holding it back as Technus hair was left flowing around him. He looked green but forced the food down and was able to keep it down this time. All the while Tech was rubbing his back softly and talking encurgionaly to him.

They heard a knock on the door just as they were finishing up. Deciding to do the dishes lator Vlad answered the door leading Sam and Tucker into the house and to the sofia. A little bit later the rest of the houses occupants soon filed into the living room. Technus and Walker briefly dropped there disguise and put them back up. It was better to keep up incase a human not in the know where to see.

Danny sat snuggled into Techs side worried about their reactions. “Guys…..Im pregnant….” He said while keeping his eyes shut. He heard two squeals and one loud thud and opening his eyes to see the girls jumping up and down and Tucker passed out on the floor from shock. He didn't stay like that for long though luckily. He recovered quickly and sat back up in the chair. “So your gonna have a baby?”Tucker squeaked out causing everyone to giggle and snicker respectively.

After everyone had calmed down questions arose. 

“What are you going to do about school?” Jazz asked

“I only have two months until i graduate so im gonna go.” Danny said.

“Will you be able to handle school in your condition?” Sam asked

He looked at her slightly annoyed and said “Yes i can.” she nodded her head.

“What about Lancer and the A-Listers?” Was asked by Tucker

Danny smirked “Taken care of by my dad Vlad.” he said

“How?” Was echoed by Jazz Sam and Tucker eyes curious and worried.

“Let's just say you won't see them for the rest of the year and leave it at that.”

Vlad said with an evil grin on his face. That made them weary so they asked no more while Danny was fighting down a giggle.

They spent the rest of the day gaming and chatting while Technus stayed close to his side in case he needed anything. 

Sam found Technus's attentiveness cute, how he was always running off to get Danny food or water at the barest mention of it, he even once grabbed a pillow from the other side of the house when he didn't think the one Danny was sitting on was comfortable enough. Her heart still aches but it was healing, it especially helped seeing that Danny was treated like royalty by his mate.

At the end of the day they said there goodbye and went home. Climbing up the stairs and into her bedroom she curled up and went to sleep. Once asleep she notices she has entered a dream land unlike any other formed before her, the sight of a garden of black and purple roses was what greeted her, she looked into the purple sky to see a beautiful blood red moon. 

She noticed that she was in a gothic lolita dress of all black except for dark purple lacing and was seated on an ornate metal bench. After taking in her surroundings she noticed a person sitting next to her but he was completely covered in shadows, then he started singing in a eerie but beautiful voice. 

It was a song of looking for love and never finding it until you look somewhere you wouldn't expect it, the trial of going through everything alone. Pretty soon it stopped and he looked her in the eyes red meeting purple before reaching for her hand and gently kissing each of her fingertips before bringing the hand up to kiss her palm. He was about to say something when all of the sudden. 

“Beep!Beep!Beep!” She shot up in bed thinking briefly about the dream before pushing it aside for a moment and rolled out of bed quickly turning off her alarm and forcing herself to get ready for the day.

The dream being stuck in her head as she failed twice to tie her left combat boot before again forcing the thought away, it was only a dream she told herself as she got it tied and marched out the door. If she would of looked over her shoulder she would notice the black shadow on her wall watching her with a fond smile on its face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days were crazy as Danny fought the pregnancy symptoms and finished up his essay he was unable get finished on time because he was kinda comatose. It didn't look the best but it would due.

He and Technus went at it like bunnies every chance they got in both forms switching up to keep things interesting. He also found out, much to his dismay, that now that Vlad had adopted him he automatically became his heir especially since Jazz doesn't actually count being she was legally an adult and just changed her name. Plus she turned it down anyway, it fell to him to take over at some point so he was stuck learning the ins and outs of each business in between time with friends and his mate.

Walker had even taken to teaching him all about law enforcement from his time and how to tell if a person's lieing or only telling half truths. He said it might come in handy one day. 

As the days went on he learned many things he never thought he needed to know and to soon it was the day before he went back to school. He was curled up to Technus with a book on business going over the chapter Vlad had assigned him a couple time when Walker walked in and dropped something beside him, making him jump slightly and put his book down. Beside him were bags that appeared to hold clothes and a rolling backpack.

Opening the first bag he saw a few nice dress shirts and the other held dress slacks, one held button up short sleeve shirts, ties and a box with a suit jacket. There was even a box in the bag that held what were probably nice shoes.

He faintly remembers the last lecture that as the heir to the Masters fortune he had to dress the part. ‘How you dress shows the world who you are, dress like a teen and that's how they see you, but dress to impress and respect is almost guaranteed.’ Vlad had told him but he didn't think he would gain a whole new wardrobe from it….Well he has more responsibility now so he doesn't mind it to much, and Technus has said that none of his normal ghostly foes would harm a beta ghost, it went against the rules and their own morals so he didn't have to many ghost fights in the near future so he is kinda glad that he had some other responsibility to focus on. And that also gave him time to actually do good in school, not that it mattered at this point but he was still gonna try harder.

Walker was waiting expectantly and Danny only just noticing his presence still there looked up and smiled. “Thanks, dad.” He said happily feeling truly loved by a parental figure for the first time in his life, as anytime he needed clothes Jazz was always the one to notice and take him, even when he was very young his parents rarely showing interest in him even though when they did it was kind and loving. And Vlad taking care of those bullies once and for all when his own parents never even cared to notice his pain….He was loved by both and he loved both of them in return. Walker got a big smile and ruffled Danny's hair as he turned to tell Vlad the nice turn of events.

Danny looked down at his old T-Shirt and jeans with his old beat up sneakers and made the choice. Its was time for a complete change and not one to just show to the public. 

He kissed his mates cheek lightly before grabbing the bags and heading to his room, he hung and folded most of the contents before choosing a nice pair of comfortable black dress pants and a button down cream collared shirt with long sleeves and his nice new black shoes. 

He looked into the mirror and saw how unruly his hair was definitely unbecoming his new station in life and slicked it back noticing it had gotten a lot longer, with all the drama and then slowly settling down only to uproot again to go back to amity park and learn all he had to about being the son of Vlad Masters he didn't really take the time to worry about it, it was now way past his shoulders and just past the shoulder blades. He found he quite liked it.

He looked down at the old beat up blue jeans on the floor and he got an idea. Pointing his finger at them, shooting his ecto-beam at it cutting a small strip then repeating the same process with his old shirt and a strip of shoe. He grabbed them and using his fire and holding the strip of the shoe inbetween the other two pieces and melded them together slowly until they were sealed up tight. He then quickly switched tatic and froze it before breaking the ice and looking at this unique piece of fabric he had made taking it to tie his hair back. He took the rest of his old clothes and made about sixty more and then burned the last of the fabrics cutting his last tie to his old life.

He headed back to the living room to be met with Technus, Walker and Vlad on the couch waiting for him by the looks of it. They all looked up as one as he entered, all shocked at his appearance not expecting him to where his new clothes now. 

When asked about it he just responded. “It was time for a change, a complete one.” They nodded and smiled.

Vlad waved him over to a laptop screen smirking slyly. He sat in between Vlad and Technus and looked to the screen surprised to see a paused video that had an image of Dash in a orange jump suit walking to up a courtroom aisle.

“When did this happen?” Danny asked excitedly a huge smile on his face. “Two days ago, i thought that it would be the perfect back to school present so i saved it for today, now let's watch the movie!” Vlad said a sadistic gleam in his eye and a wicked smirk on his face. Danny nodded and curled into Tech shaking in excitement and relief. Vlad pushed play and everyone watched in anticipation.

Video/played/Dash Responses/ Inner/Outer

It picked up where Dash was walking to the defendants chair a confused and fearful expression on his face, no one told him anything about why he was being arrested, just read him his rights and through him behind bars until today. What could he have done to warrant this? He has never committed a crime in his life! Once seated the Prosecuting attorney stood up and read from his paper.

‘The defendant Dasheal Ciaran Baxter is charged with two counts of attempted murder and 16 counts of assault and battery with intents to render them immobile. How does the defendant plead?’ Dash looked shocked, he didn't do any of that! Looking everywhere for his lawyer he remember that in thinking that it was a mistake and would blow over quickly waived his rights to one! He was in some deep shit now!

‘Not Guilty! Sir there's gotta be some mistake iv not done any of that!’ Dash exclaimed. 

The Prosecuting attorney stood again. ‘Your honor i have the evidences may i bring it forth?’ he asked

The judge nodded his head yes and a T.V. with a DVD player came out and the prosecutor pulled out a DVD from his folder. 

‘Your honor this is a compilation of every bit of footage at Casper High School that involved the defendant and the main victim plus some of his other victims as well.’

Dash paled he remembered that he often bullied that Fenton freak but he didn't know that it would be taken to court! It was all in good fun, and he thought Fenton knew that!

But as he watched the video he began feeling sick. When it got to the one where he threw him down the stairs he started to shake. ‘ Freaks like you shouldn't be alive! Let me save you the trouble of suicide and get rid of you now Fentoad!’ and he saw his past self pick up the smaller boy and toss him down some stairs, but the video was angled just right so he could glimpse the defeated look in the boys eyes. He saw his past self chuckleing as he tossed the boy and watch him land at the bottom with a slight glance and walk away now laughing loudly, it somehow zeroed in on Fenton as he got up slowly body bruised and bleeding.

He looked at himself before he chuckled hollowly then mumbling. ‘He is right….A freak like me shouldn't exist….but i do….and i won't be committing suicide….im stronger than that… i have to be….’ before stumbling away limping and wiping blood out of his eye from a gash above his brow. 

Dash stared at the video eyes wide, thats was not in good fun…. That was purely malicious , he remembers that day… it was the day his girlfriend Paulina left him for that geek Mikey…. It was a big shock to all of the A-listers when she ditched them all for mister AV club.

He was just walking around when he saw Fenton coming around the corner of the stairwell and still pissed took it out on him. 

But to see that years of bullying had made him think so little of himself, made Dash reflect on all his past transgressions….. And realize that he was never playing around then either it was always meant to hurt someone...When he was hurt or angry he hurt others and now karma was giving him his just deserts…..He was no doubt going away for life…..The evidence was clear as crystal…..And at age 18 he would be tried as and adult……

When it came to the end he saw what would be his second attempted murder…..He had just saw his ex-girl curled up in the geeks arms at lunch and pissed but knowing that there was nothing he could do he turned and saw Fenton sitting with his friends and grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the lunchroom and out to the back of the school. 

Dash noticed when watching the video that he wasn't putting up a fight like normal and he started shaking again, as he watched his past self push the boy up against the wall and took aim, hitting him repeatedly in the face and then chest and sides, once he fell to the ground he started to kick him until he was bloody bruised and almost unrecognizable passed out on the ground. 

Dash was so lost in his haze of rage he didn't notice he had passed out and went back inside. Slowly he woke up and struggled to his feet, and limped away from the school face a mass of shoe scuffed bruises and blood favoring his left arm. He heard a muffled statement about speed healing, and lucky, he heard something about ghost and inventors. So he assumed he had equipment made at home to speed up his healing. Because he looked completely fine the next day if not wary of Dash more so than normal. Every other instance was minor in comparison with stuffing in lockers and dumping food on people name calling and a punch to the shoulder hard enough to hurt and leave a bruise. But all were assault charges. 

‘As you can see your honor, the defendant has on many occasions attempted death or harm on the victim, young Daniel Walker Vladimir Masters, Formally Daniel James Fenton and on many others. People of the jury we ask you to find the defendant guilty and take him off the streets and out of casper high.’

At the end he waited silently and contemplatively on the news of his coming sentencing and Danny's recent adoption, as the jury went to the back to deliberate and came back only a few minutes later.

‘Jury, have you reached a verdict?’ the judge asked

‘Yes your honor, we find the defendant guilty of attempted murder on 2 counts and assault and battery on 13 of the 16 counts.’ said the speaker for the jury

‘With two counts of attempted murder in the first-degree you would normally spend 25-30 years in jail based on the laws of our state and with a Class 4 misdemeanor on 13 counts you would normally be spending 390 day in jail on the minor charges, but since this is the first time you have ever been convicted of a crime of any kind, i have decided to make you serve both of those concurrently. You will spend 10-15 years for the attempted murder charges and 30 days for the Class 4. Court adjourned.’ and with that he hit the gavel and a deputy came and led Dash away. We see him looking to the camera briefly and he is gone.

Video\End\Dash is gone\

Danny was staring at the video with a small smile on his face, though he did want the bully punished he is glad that he won't spend 30 years in jail. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to Vlad.

“Little Badger, this is for you it was written by Dashel.” And with that Vlad placed the letter in his hands, kind smile on his face.

Dear Danny,

First off i want to apologize for all that i've put you through over the years. I never really thought of the consequences of my actions i just knew i needed an outlet for my anger and used you as one. I had often deluded myself to it just me playing around but after the video i watched in court i realize i was nothing but cruel to you for no reason then you being different then me and i needed to as i said get rid of my anger. You never deserved what i put you through and….. Gods! I almost killed you twice! I'm not gonna ask for your forgiveness because after all i have done to you i don't deserve it. But you can bet the day i get out i will be doing my utmost to make it up to you…. 15 years and 30 days is a long time but be sure that i will become a better person than i was. Again i'm sorry, and know that you are strong Danny very much so, and i'm definitely not upset that you took this to court, im impressed, even though it doesn't mean much coming from me, at your guts to do what many fear to do. To bring justice against there offenders.

Secondly, I want to congratulate you on your adoption and your up and coming rise as Masters Heir. I didn't know your home life was not very good, i again apologize for making your life even more miserable than it apparently already was….. I hope that your new dad treats you well and that your days are filled with the joy you never had. Its safe for you at casper high now Danny, no one would bother the heir to such a large company...Be sure not to fall into the wrong crowd like i did and keep your true friends close. Keep the last two months of grades up please and…. If i could ask one thing of you though i know i don't deserve it…. Walk across the stage for me…

Humbly yours,  
Dash C. Baxter

Danny saw how covered the paper was with smudges like it had gotten wet and realized it was tear stained. He was moved by the remorse in the letter and vowed to walk across the stage for him just like he had asked of him.

“Can i get this letter laminated, framed and placed on my dresser please?” He asked and Vlad nodded and called a maid over to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	29. Chapter 29

Since it was about lunch time, they all decided to go out to eat and Vlad said he could invite his friends to go out with them as long as they dress up, it was time for him to make his public day view.

They went in the limo to pick them up and they headed to a nice restaurant Tucker commenting on his new look calling it cool but weird and Sam with a distant look on her face not noticing much of anything.

Danny nudged her and that snapped her out of her thoughts momentarily.

“Sam are you ok? You seem like your miles away, would you like to talk about it? Because you know i will listen.” he said softly to not draw any attention to them.

She smiled and decided that it would be best to get it off her mind.

“Lately I've been have strange dreams. Every time i fall asleep i appear in a garden of black and purple roses, with a purple sky and a blood red full moon in it….. i'm always in this beautiful black gothic lolita dress with dark purple lacing and seated on a decorative metal bench. The first night someone was sitting next to me and started to sing a beautiful song.... I couldn't make him out because he was shrouded in shadows but i saw his eyes when he finished singing, such a lovely shade of red… like the moon…. He picked up my hand and kissed each fingertips before he kissed my palm….He was about to tell me something before my alarm woke me up….. And every night it's been some variation of that, him singing and kissing my hand….. Last night we danced as he sung and just like every night my alarm rings right as he is about to tell me something and i can tell it's important because of the look in his eyes! At first i thought it was just a dream but i keep having them and it's starting to feel like a message instead….. What do you think i should do Danny?” She asked voice filled with desperation and longing.

The only thing Danny could think of to do was ask Clockwork, That’s what he would do if he was in her situation. “Sam, it sounds like a beautiful dreamscape and i think you are right about it being a message,now what i would do is speak to Clockwork. It sounds like something he could solve, and if that doesn't work you could always hunt down Nocturne he is the ghost of dreams and could probably help you understand whats going on in your head.” Danny said because it sounded like the best course of action. 

She nodded her head and decided to do just that. “Were hear, I hope they have a lot of amazing delicious meat!” Tucker said drooling at the thought. 

Jazz chuckled softly from her seat up ahead of them and Sam smiled and then started up there normal age old banter about meat vs. veggies. Danny was happy to see Sam back to her old self now that she reached a resolution. 

As they pulled in Danny heard Vlad tell the others to behave. “Daniel, head up, shoulders back, and smile on, Show me that Masters Charm because it's time to put on a show my young Heir.” Vlad had said looking straight at him.

Danny nodded and put his public mask on. “Yes father.” he replied ready to show the world that he was a Masters even if its not by blood.

They stepped out of the limo the chauffeur opening the door to let them out. Danny walked with dignity head held high with Technus a step away from him carrying a briefcase. 

Walker stood just behind Vlad like a body guard and Danny's friends who were a bit stunned at the regal person who just replaced there friend were just behind them. 

Jazz quietly taking Tuckers arm put on her own mask and squeezed his arm to keep him calm, it worked very well. 

Sam understanding about public image and being glad they were told to change into there best clothes doned her own public mask, hers being the Manson Mask of Indifference.

Tucker seeing everyone else tried to match them with much difficulty. Mainly because he was not raised to know how to or went through a crash course of millionaire persona training. He was very glad he left his hat, because even he could tell that this is an important lunch, it was the time when Danny would be known by the world as the heir to Vlad's many business. And Vlad was kind enough to have them be apart of this huge occasion. 

Tucker looked into Jazz’s eyes and saw pride not only for her brother but in him as well. He looked up and felt a wave of sadness hit him for the two halfas and their mates. He was sure that they wanted nothing more then to hold each other’s hands but for public images sake they must hold off for a while…. Hopefully not to long though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	30. Chapter 30

They reached the front entrance of the restaurant, a fancy Italian place called Bella Valle(Beautiful Valley) one of the most high profile restaurants in Amity Park. A place only the eleates went to eat with the occasional person who has saved up enough for a single fancy night. The maitre d’ seeing the Vlad Masters entering with such a large entourage ruched to find perfect seating quickly, having to give the Sanchez family the boot to open up a place for the Masters group. Though he could still hear the squeal of outrage from there oldest brat Paulina from here, he felt bad for that poor mike boy, as he re-took his place proud of his quick pace as they just reached the podium. 

“Mr. Masters, an honor to have you at our establishment, if you please come this way.”He said and quickly lead them to the just cleaned table, a nice one in a corner but very noticable to all in the restaurant to see the occupants, a booth with plenty of room for all seven as it was made to fit 12 comfortably. 

The waiter came and took there drink orders only seconds after the maitre d’ left quickly jotting them down and leaving only to send a second one to take their meal orders. Drinks and meals came swiftly but the quality was divine. As they got started on there meal a blond woman with an obviously fake smile on her face came up to there table.

“Well, Vlad Masters fancy seeing you back in Amity, visiting your college buddies again?”  
She asked fake smile spreading wider.

Vlad looked up from his meal, to see the lady not really remembering her name until he saw the smile, faker than fools gold and not close to as shiney, Jen Laymonson the trophy wife of an acquaintance of his and a gold digger at that.

She has been trying to get in his bed for years but he refused everytime not willing to let the little bitch close enough to even try to get her talions in him. But one thing she was good at was gossip and this could help get the word of the adoption out.

“No madam, i am here with my people just enjoying a lunch out.”He replied his smile just as fake though less noticeable he peeked over at Danny.

Daniel looked up from his meal briefly to see Vlad speaking to a strange lady, when he saw the look in his eye than the slight wink at him he smirked. “Father, who is this lovely lady your conversing with?” Danny asked charm in full force.

“Daniel, this is Mrs.Jen Laymonson the wife of an associate of mine, that you will meet in due time my boy.” Danny nodded his head and rose from his seat to greet the lady. As she reached her hand out he bent slightly as he kissed the back of her hand briefly before quickly standing back up. “Charmed to meet you Madam.” The young halfa said before retaking his seat.

“Your son is as charming as you are Vlad, but i never knew you even had one where have you been hiding the poor boy?”Jen Laymonson said smile sharp and eyes bright seeing a juicy story from a mile away.

“It's quite a long story but the short of it is his parents abandoned him so i took him, saw potential and made him my heir.” Vlad said knowing this will leak out in a matter of seconds, this world of technology is such an amazing thing.

She smiled a soft real smile for a moment, even a hard woman like her can feel joy at this apparent rags to riches story, especially since she had a similar one. But the feeling didn't last long, she decided to needle for more information. 

“And i see you have the Manson Heir with you, angling for a betrothal?”  
She asked her need to know killing her. 

“No, madom not at all, they were friends before the adoption and will stay friends after there will be no betrothal.” Vlad said exasperation trying to leak out of his voice.

She still kept at it trying to find something else juicy to spread around.  
“And whom are the rest of your group?” She inquired eyeing up the two sexy men at the table seeing them for the first time and not noticing the slight hiss like growls coming from the two betas at the table. They quickly got themselves under control tho there eyes had a barely noticeable color change.

“The one by Daniel is his tutor and my personal technological advisor, Nicolai Technica, i poached him from his high school a few years back. He is one of the top in Technology and computer science in the whole USA. The two in the middle are my adopted daughter Jasmine Masters who is a psychology major and her suitor Tucker Foley, another Tech Genius that i plan to have work for my company once he graduates. Beside me is my bodyguard Walker Lao who at one point was a jail warden a few states over.” Once he was done he hoped she would leave but she salded up closer to the two alphas making Danny and Vlad tense in barely restrained anger.

“Would either of you handsome men like to come out with me for a drink tonight, i'm sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with before you need to return the next morning for work.” she hinted suggestively looking to Technus first.

“Sorry madam but you are of the wrong gender for me.” Technus said, she frowned and turned over to Walker.

“I am also gay.” he stated simply before getting back to eating and keeping a sudo watch over Vlad knowing he could pretty much protect himself but needed to keep up appearances.

After that she tried her hand at Vlad before getting firmly denied and she said her goodbyes and walked off casually pulling her phone out and calling her husband and telling him the news before hanging up and spreading the latest gosip to all of social media.

“Vlad, do you really plan on hiring me after school?” Tucker asked excitement in his voice

“Why of course my boy im not letting your talent go to some other company! But we will discuss it after your graduation.” Vlad stated with a smirk on his face and Tucker gave him a mega watts smile and everyone went back to eating.

They finished their meals in relative peace before having to deal with the media once leaving and Danny kept his head up and showed dignity and pride but kept his mouth shut and let Vlad handle the press. 

He wasn't quite ready for that yet and was very happy to get home. Once there both betas in a slightly feral state thanks to that Jen lady dragged there mates back to there rooms determined to lay there claims all over them. Ignoring everyone else, needless to say when they started leaking a small bit of pheromones and none were seen for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	31. Chapter 31

Jazz seeing the states all four were in the next morning couldn't help but chuckle. Danny was dragging himself ready for school but had a noticeable hickey on his neck unbecoming of the Masters heir. She made sure to cover it up with concealer for him. Technus was covered almost completely in hickies and bite marks and where her brothers one made her snicker this made her a little uncomfortable because some were leaking ectoplasm and looked like they hurt. It was only the dazed happy look in the Techno ghosts gaze that made her relax.

Then came Vlad and Walker, both looking similar to Technus except Walker had a chunk bit off of his shoulder. Apparently there territorial instincts must of been quite strong because there claiming sesion caused the alphas to look like they wouldn't even look at another person besides there mates. It was quite funny how the big bad alphas were catering to there little beta like they were kings with Tech helping Danny sit and fixing his meal and Walker rubbing Vlad's shoulders and brushing his hair pulling it into its normal hair tie while he drank his coffee. 

“Danny, Sam and Tucker said they will meet you at school i had the limo driver take them home yesterday evening while you four were indisposed.” Jazz said smirking at the blushing beta ghosts and proud looking alphas.

After eating Danny was rushed off to the limo and to school Technus behind him with his book bag and a briefcase. As the boys ‘tutor’ he was aloud to shadow him to see how he learns, the boy will be taking college classes a week after he graduates. Technus will be damned if his little beta didn't get the best education so he will be tutoring him for real and not just in name, and he is sure Danny got the hint at lunch yesterday. 

Once in the limo Danny cuddled into Technus’s side careful not to wrinkle either of their clothes.Technus undid Danny’s hair and ran his fingers through the raven locks.

“How are you feeling my lovely?” he muttered smiling when Danny started to pur. 

“I'm doing fine, the nausea has completely left me but my body has started to ache some.” was his response. 

Technus lightly kissed his cheek. “That just means your body is preparing for our child's growth, its making space for its energy but i'm pretty positive it will have a bit of a physical form as well. It will be part human so your body is making room for that part as well.” Danny nodded still purring as they reached the school grounds Technus put the tie back in his hair marveling at the unique fabric. 

Finally he exclaimed “These were pieces of your old clothes!” Danny flinched slightly and chuckled trust Technus to be loud. 

“Yes, i thought to take a piece of my past with me, just a small piece, so i could remember where i came from and keep moving forward to where i know i'm going.” Technus smiled softly and touched his cheek with his fingertips. “That’s beautiful my dear, now it's time for us to get out and put our ‘Masks on’ as Vlad puts it.” Technus chuckled ready to put on a public showing.

Tech kissed Danny once more and smothered his face to a passive and slightly haughty look while Danny put on the Masters patented haughty smirk. They stepped out to students lordering around the limo waiting to see who would come out of it.

It was funny to see the faces of people who normally would of looked down on Danny, show stunned looks like they couldn't believe that the news was true. Tech following behind Danny and going through a PDA and verbalizing todays school schedule garnered looks from both male and female students. 

Danny remembering last night only smirked wider they can look but they cant touch. Danny's friends joined him but decided to keep quiet on the walk there, they could talk later it was making an entrance time they thought amusedly. 

The sea of people parted way as they entered heading straight to class and took his seat Tech taking the desk right beside him his friends to the back of him. 

Lancer walked in and Tech stood and opened up his briefcase garbing a paper and gave it to the teacher, it was the essay from the time he was out. “I can assure you sure that this paper was done without help, only the descriptions his friends gave of the people's personalities so it won't be exact as he was in the hospital at the time and couldn't observe the people himself.” with that done Tech retook his seat and waited for the class to start.

“Today we will be starting the last major assignment of the year and will be having smaller ones after that, we will be reading“The Metamorphosis” by Franz Kafka. And i expect you to take notes.” He handed the books out to the groaning students one by one saving Danny for last. 

Once he got to Danny's apparent personal assistants desk he bent down. “Could i speak to Daniel after his last class, im sure you will be there as well?” Technus nodded his head. Lancer leaned over to Danny asking the same thing and received a surprising smile and a ‘yes sir.’

Not quite what he was expecting but he guesses he will figure it out when he talks to him this evening. The class passed in a sedate way with Danny actually awake and doing work, reading the book and taking notes with his assistant taking notes on the book as well. His friends did as well but stopped to goof off every now and then, Danny never looked up, not once. Very peculiar change in his normal behavior.

Class ended quicker then expected when he heard the bell ring, and Danny rose collecting his things and left the room, his PA beside him and friends just behind unusually quiet giving them a respectful distance but still keeping close both smiling slightly. Peculiar indeed. Perhaps it's his new status? Well he will find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	32. Chapter 32

The rest of the day went by just as quick with teachers surprised at this new Danny, but didn't comment on it just glad that he was actually working even if it was technically to late. 

Many couldn't help but check out the eye candy seated beside him causing the halfas smirk to sharpen slightly and eyes flash green. Only remembering last night had him keeping calm especially when he thought of the deep leaking teeth marks patched up all over his alphas body, they will be healed completely in a few more hours he was sure. But he planed to reopen the one on his neck when they got home. He was still a little feral feeling, he will have to ask someone about that because it should of faded by now.

On the walk back to his english classroom Danny had a thought he turned to talk to his mate wondering if it was something he should do. “Tech, should i tell Lancer the truth or what we rehearsed?”

Technus stopped and thought about it. “It would probably be wise to keep it to ourselves my beauty, it could go wrong and we would end up on the wrong side of a blaster and you will not be put into any danger if i have my say and i do, so no.” Technus ended fearcily a strong protective gleam in his eyes. 

Danny touched his stomach and nodded, he will not do something so foolish as to put the life growing in him in danger because of a silly whim.

“What am i supposed to have had again?” Danny asked his lover needing to make sure he got it all straight. “Guillain-Barre Syndrome love.” He said absently as he placed his hand on the small of Danny’s back leading him to the classroom, people were getting closer and they were about to lose there privacy. 

They entered the room, Tech opening the door for Danny and ushering him in, not seeing the teacher yet he leaned in and kissed his brow. “All will go well my lovely, so no need for worries.”

“Ahem, am i interrupting something?” Lancer asked a smirk on his face that turned to slight shock as there face’s smoothed over into what he assumed was a public mask most aristocratic people tend to us when dealing with the public, something he only ever read about or seen on TV. A haughty Danny with a smirk and stoic what's his name who quickly stood and took his sea. To think they acted and looked very loving towards each other until he interrupted. It was kind of saddening to see a hint of he old student only for it to be covered up by his new attitude.

After a few moments of looking at the faces Lancer finely caved into frustration he was not aware he was feeling until he let go and exclaimed. “Oh, Lord Of The Rings you two!!! Just drop the act it's only us in here and i won't say anything to anyone about your apparent relationship…. If i get some honest answers from you both that is.” He was going to get some answers and Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets he was going to get them now! 

Danny looked to Technus who nodded and there faces relaxed into a more natural look. “Ask away.” Technus said wrapping his arm around the back of Danny's chair not touching him but close.

Not really expecting them to give in so easily made him take a minute to form one.

“Ok, Danny were you really out ill? Normally id trust your sister but you seem fine now and it seems like to short a time span, you getting better this quickly.” Danny looked kinda pissed at the question but Technus moved his arm from the chair to wrap around Danny hand squeezing his shoulders gently calming him instantly. 

Lanser saw the exchange and was upset with himself slightly for his lack of tact, for the answer was quite obvious now with the reactions he received. 

“Daniel, suffered an onset of a severe case of the immune illness known as Guillain-Barre Syndrome after getting over a small case of the flu, it hit him all at once the night before February 20th, leaving him in severe pain. 

Jasmine had contacted Vlad and we had him discreetly but quickly moved to a hospital in wisconsin. After a week of Immunoglobulin infusion and Plasmapheresis therapy he was looking better but still struggling. 

At around the end of the first week we thought he would never move again and i worked my brain into overdrive trying to figure out how to get his nerves functioning right. 

At that time Vlad had decided to gain custody of him in order to help him get the best treatment from biased doctors. And with his parents out of the picture it was quite easy. 

Me and Vlad finally came up with a way to do it but thats all i can tell you because it's confidential and still in the experimental stages. Does that answer your question?” Technus said voice slightly steely.

Lanser nodded his head, now very ashamed of his question. He waited for the atmosphere to cool some before he spoke contritely. “I’m sorry for my tactless and rude question.” 

They nodded their acceptance of his apology and waited for his next question knowing he wasn't done yet. 

“You said that your parents were absent but Jassmine said that she and they were sending you to Vlads for care, did she lie about them?” He asked them.

“No she was just mistaken about them, she knew that was the first place they would send him if something like this happened to him. Vlad would always take care of Danny or Jasmine if needed because of him being there godfather. 

She hadn't seen them all day, she couldn't find them in the lab like she normally wood. She had saw them leaving the house around lunch a bit after she called you. Apparently they had been in the ghostly assault vehicle most of the morning and she couldn't chase them down in the GAV. That's when Walker showed up, Vlad's bodyguard...lover… and inquired as to why his parents had cut contact with Vlad during a crucial time of an experiment we were work on, between us it's now a success.

From what I remember of what Walker relayed to us from when he came upon them. Jasmine said they needed Vlad, that Daniel was sick and he needed help immediately. He told her to pack their bags he was taking them to the best wisconsin hospital. She told him that he was welcome to the lab to find what he needed, any research material or equipments was his and Dalv's if they wanted it, as she prepared there bags. He got what he needed and found a note saying that they would be gone until August ghost convention hopping…. There hasn't been a convention for months….. That's how he ended up in Vlads care.” Technus said, slight anger in his voice.

Lanser nodded and felt sympathetic towards the abandoned boy. 

“What is with the change of behavior? it's quite drastic.” He asked curiosity high on that matter.

Danny spoke up for the first time instead of letting Tech answer. “My behavior was fine for a Fenton but unbecoming of a Masters, and especially a Masters heir. I changed to show my respect ,love, and appreciation for Vlad and all he has done for me. That and i wouldn't survive one day as his heir with the attitude i had. The media and the rest of the public would of eaten me alive. I changed to show respect and also to survive”

Lanser was satisfied with his answer, it made a lot of sense and it explains why the masks were there to begin with…. Not out of true arrogants but for self preservation.

He had come up with six more questions in that moment and decided for their sake he would just throw them all out there at once. Only one was not a loaded question and then he would leave them be.

“I have six more than im done, i will ask the first five together, i will make this quick and painless for you both by getting them all out now.” He stated and both alpha and beta ghost nodded their consent.

“Ok, One What's your name i never caught it? 

Two how old are you ? 

Three besides being in a relationship what are you to Daniel, an assistant or something? 

Four what is this new successful invention?

And five how did this between you develop?”

Technus blinked, well that was a bit unexpected, not as intense as the first three but pretty invasive. 

“ I am Nicolai Technica and im 23. Im his tutor but i function as a personal assistant as well. The invention is for male pregnancies but i will speak no more on it. We started talking at the hospital after the experimental treatment and he fell for me. But because of his age and me seeing love as weakness I rejected him a bit coldly. 

After getting to know him more and getting a kick in the butt so to speak by both Vlad and Walker i realized i felt the same way and we made up. We have been together since, i deeply love him and will never deserve him.” Technus said voice filled with so much love it was almost tangible. Daniel couldn't control himself and pulled Technus into a deep kiss that lasted a moment until they heard a chuckle and quickly broke apart. Danny blushing and Technus had a happy but dazed look on his face. 

Lancer chuckled deeper when he saw the expressions on their faces. To funny and if he dared to think cute. 

“Ok, this is the sixth and last one but it's the most important one….Are you happy?” It took a moment for Danny to comprehend the question but when he did he smiled softly unconsciously placing a hand to his stomach. 

“I am happier than i have ever been, thank you for inquiring Mister Lanser.” and with that they were free to go.

Danny gave Lanser a quick hug and a muttered “Thank you for caring sir.” Before being ushered out by an amused Technus who nodded to Lanser and mouthed his own thank you. 

But once they left Lanser locked the door and sat down in his chair, after a moment he broke down. He knew the reason Dash was in jail and the A-listers besides Paulina have all been expelled. 

Vlad Masters made sure he got the videos and that he wasn't aloud to talk to Danny about it. That he went through that to varying degrees for years and he not only aloud it but he punished him for seeking help…. He allowed his student to get hurt and basically encouraged the bullies to almost kill him….He understood why Vlad had told him and to not talk about it. 

He was to live in guilt and have no absolution from it. Because even he knew he didn't deserve to even ask for forgiveness let alone receive it. He had to live with the knowledge that Danny cared about and even looked up to him because he didn't know the full extent of Lancers sins against him. 

And ain't that the most bitter pill he ever had to swallow. Sobs calmed and he chuckled hollowly, at least he was happy, healthy,safe and loved now and he selfishly held onto those facts letting it comfort him slightly. 

He thought of Danny's last words to him and another hollow laugh escaped him tinged with bitter self resentment and any comfort felt vanished. He didn't care when he should and only started when it was too late to help and knowing that he limped home in the last video showed he had no trust in him and he had proved many time it was justified. 

He knew that he will live with this and die with this, that he will have to continue with life like normal...like he didn't know how much he had failed Danny, it was just what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	33. Chapter 33

Technus walked his little mate to the limo not being able to get the broken look of Lanser out of his head. He tried very hard to hide it but Technus was pretty observant when he wanted to be and remembering that he was the teacher that had aloud his mate to suffer through the bullies helped him put two and two together. That he had seen the surveillance videos. Though he wouldn't tell his mate for years to come about it, this was the teachers punishment for what he had done and had failed to do. He had to live with it. He put it out of his mind to ponder another time, as he snuggled into his mate in the back of the limo. 

“He saw the surveillance video didn't he Technus, that why he was hiding that look of pain.” Danny stated with an annoyed look to his alpha, he knew by the way he looked that he had come to a grim conclusion, Danny had came to the same one only a few moments after his mate.

Technus was shocked so much he jumped hitting his head on the ceiling of the limo before setting back down rubbing his head as he looked at his beta in surprise. 

“I've got to learn to stop underestimating you my dear, that's what got my rear handed to me many times in the past and yet i still fall prey to old habits.” Technus said with nothing but pride but there was a tiny bit of fear in his eyes.

It was rumored that you should never piss off a pregnant beta ghost and Danny was overpowered more then any beta ghost in history. Luckily Danny calmed himself down before he exploded so he wouldn't get a taste of that anger yet, hopefully he never would but he was not betting on it,knowing his luck it would be sooner rather than later.

”You weren't planning on telling me were you, You thought i would go and try and make him feel better...Technus…. I want you to close your eyes and feel my core…..don't ask questions! And tell me what my obsession is.” Danny stated frustration clear in his voice. Technus did as told and felt through there bond to the icy blue core that was his mates and found something that surprised him, he careful pulled out catching a slight glimpse of the combined auras color before leaving it behind completely.

“Your obsession is ‘Justice’? We all thought it was protection! Your sense of justice is the reason you fought all of us not your need to protect!” He exclaimed in surprise and Danny snickered. 

“Yes to all of it, but when i was only human i did have a hero complex, i am comfortable admitting it now. So it was mostly me fighting for my sense of justice, would lead to the protection of others. It would've been unjust to let others suffer, especially since i was the one who let the ghosts out to begin with it was my responsibility no one else's. So it would also be unjust to have others clean up my mess.

My human hero complex and my ghostly obsession sort of balanced each other out, at least that's what i think, and made my true obsession less noticeable. Lanser had to face the consequences of his actions,both inactive and active. That being said, he will have to live with the guilt. You can't protect someone from the consequences of their own making. He made his bed now he will have to lay in it, justice has been dealt.” He said and giggled at the look on his mates face before poking it causing said mate to pull Danny into a deep kiss growling in the back of his throat. 

He was quite turned on by his betas intelligence. They were going to have lots of playtime at home, homework could wait, his labito couldent. 

The limo parked and they walked regaly into the town home and as they shut the door rushed into there room without even glancing around at the five amused faces.

They broke out in laughter when they heard Danny exclaim “Tech! I liked that shirt!” and Technus replying that he would get him a new one. They hightailed it when the heard Technus growl out “Now get on the damned bed love! Now!” They did not need to hear that! Nope not at all!!! 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LEMON!! DON'T LIKE SKIP TO THE OTHER LINE LIKE THIS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had raced into the room lust over taking them, as Danny whispered in Technus ear to drop the illusion, he wanted to see the true form of his mate.That made Technus harder than he thought possible that his mate preferred his original 2.0 form instead of the human holographic image he portrays to the public. 

He droped it and begiin striping his lover ripping the sleeve off in his haste to remove it, Danny noticed and exclaimed “Tech! I liked that shirt!” 

“I will buy you a new one. Now get on the damned bed love! Now!” Technus growls out as he finally removed it and finished taking off the rest of Danny's clothes. He watched eagerly as Danny layed down on the bed spread eagle on his back just how he liked him.

Technus red eyes started flashing dangerously in his lust driven mind as he approached his lover and grabbed both of his ankles putting his legs over his shoulders as he dove into the opening licking it eagerly his mates dick hard and neglected as he pleasured the hole with his mouth, slicking it up. 

Danny needing friction reached for his neglected shaft only for it to be swatted away. He whined as he was denied the delicious friction he needed so desperately. But he moaned in delight as he was harshly flipped onto his stomach and entered so forcefully he let out a screaming moan towards the head board, it was so delightfully painful. 

“You will cum from my cock alone got it lovely?” Technus growled out harshly his movement stilled until he received an answer. 

Danny still in a pleasure induced haze from the rough entry took a bit too long as Tech pulled out and slammed home one good hard time.

“Right?!” He said voice filled with passion.

”Your...ngg..cock alone..GOT IT NOW MOVE!!!” Danny screamed and Technus smirked wickedly sinking his teeth into the bound mark on Danny’s neck and started to pound into him harshly electing screams of delight from the warm body under him.

He grabbed both of Danny's hands that were beginning to flail and held them above Danny's head with his right hand in an almost bruising grip. Enjoying the music that is his mates cries of pleasure. There movements were starting to become sloppy and erratic after a time and Technus could feel his release fast approaching, he decided to try something a while back and was about to put his theory to test. 

He felt Danny’s ass squeeze around him telling him that his lovers release was fast approaching, and he knew he wasn't that far from reaching his own. He focused as best he could on his sexual energy, and once his climax was reached he pushed all of that towards Danny's as they both released panting. After a moment he pulled out of his mate with a soft plop sound and rolled onto his back pulling his beta on top of him.

“Tech? What did you do?” Danny asked after he gained his breath. Curious about the sudden flood of energy in his stomach area.

“You, felt that? Well its a theory i had and it seemed to work. That if i were to send all my sexual energy to the baby to feed on then just a small amount it might benefit them in the long run. Senses i'm not the most powerful ghost around i want to help contribute something that could keep them safe, increasing there power was what i came up with.” Technus said cheeks tenting a dark yellow as he smiled sheepishly.

Danny smiled softly and kissed his cheek whispering that he was plenty powerful, and they dozed until dinner small smiles on their faces.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\END LEMON!!! END LEMON!!! BACK TO THE STORY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A maid came and knocked on their door at around half an hour later rousing them from there content slumber. “Dinner time for and your lover, young heir !” She said before floating away to the dining room to help the cooks finish up the meal. 

They slowly rose and got dressed being unable to help peeking at each other. But knew they wouldn't be able to go another round until later that night. Technus activated his illusion form and they set out to the dining room. And set at the table amidst the rest of the house normal occupants and the two guests, Sam and Tucker.

“Everytime we come over you guys are screwing each others brains out, do you ever do anything other than each other? How are you not always tired?” Tucker asked amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Danny blushed but placed a hand to his stomach. “The baby feeds on Technus’s….. Energy….. For one. And i guess it's just natural for us as we never stay tired for long…. We can never get enough of each other honestly….” he responded embarrassed beyond belief but feeling like he deserves an answer mainly because he hasn't really spent that much time with his friends and he felt really guilty. 

All of the sudden he started to cry causing Tucker to freak out! He didn't mean to make him cry!!! He looked to Technus for help but choked on a chuckle at the fear in his face, he got it, the mood swings have started and with how powerful Danny is he wished the techno ghost much luck. He turned back to his friend and tried again to calm him down.

“Hey, pal its ok, its natural for you as you said so no big deal!” Tucker said hoping that it would work. Luckily it did, Danny calmed down and gave a watery smile of relief but he started back up again choking on sobs as he tried to get his words out. 

The only thing he heard was ‘Bad friend’ He thought about what he said trying to understand what Danny was talking about. He couldn't think of what had lead to that….He hears Danny apologizing and he finally connected the dots. “Danny, you're not a bad friend,but you are pregnant and married by ghost standards plus you became the heir to all of Masters enterprises literally overnight! You have a lot on your plate and we understand that, that's why we are here more than we normally used to be, you need a calming and comforting environment that's also familiar to help you decompress. So that's what your best friends are for!!” Tucker said while pulling his friend into a gentle hug rubbing his back as he finally and completely calmed down.

Danny wiped his eyes and smiled embarrassed at his break down. “Thanks Tuck…. I think Jazz has been rubbing off on you, you have a lot more tact then you use to…..” Danny said a teasing glint in his eyes. Tucker rolled his eyes with a smile on his face glad things have calmed down. He saw the relief in Technus’s eyes and face, he tried not to laugh at him.

Technus was very frightened…...not that he would ever admit it aloud…. at the thought of an angry hormonal halfa with more power slowly building. He was going to need to seek council with someone on this…...Perhaps Clockwork the ghost of time would help him, he would like to know if he would survive to the birth of his first born child.

With that decided the chefs came to drop off the meal and they all dug in.

After dinner they all piled into the down stairs theater for a movie marathon before going in tho Sam pulled Vlad aside. “Vlad, could i use your portal this weekend?” she asked eyes pleading

Vlad was curious why she needed to use the portal and normally he wouldn't press but he was afraid for her safety, Walker had told him that the ones that normally leave their lairs during the time of heat are the ancient ghosts, and two of them should be avoided at all times….. She had the displeasure of meeting them both and he was sure she wouldn't want to again.

“Why my dear do you need to use it?” He asked worry deep in his voice. She still couldn't get over the lack of insanity in him but kept that to herself. “I have to see The Ghost of Time and The Ghost of Sleep.” Was all she said. 

Technus was walking past and heard the last part of the conversation and decided to speak up. “Child, i will go with you if Vlad allows you entry. I need to see The Ghost of Time as well and you might need someone with you when you go see The Ghost of Sleep, he is quite…… hard to get along with at times….. And i know you had a problem with him and his younger brothers a few years back…..Those two are ones you won't want to meet alone in the Ghost Zone.” 

“Well, if Technus is going with you, it should be fine dear.” Vlad said after a moment of contemplation. Sam smiled and thanked him, and Technus went to tell his mate before the first movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	34. Chapter 34

The day came for the trip to the ghost zone and Sam was filled with anticipation while Technus was overcome with nerves.

Danny was there to see his mate off while Vlad prepared the Fenton/Now Masters Specter Speeder, who was seriously thinking on a name change and an overhaul on the way it looks.

“Tech, stay safe please and protect Sam. I'm not questioning your strength my love i just worry for you. I heard there are beings as powerful as Clockwork, other ancient ghosts and they leave their lairs during heats, I’m thinking because they don't have mates…. Please just indulge me and be careful.” Danny said worry in his eyes. Technus just smiled at his little beta.

“My Angel, i promise to be careful, now didn't you say you needed me to relay something to your mentor?” Tech asked as he tucked hair behind Danny’s ear affectionately. 

Danny nodded his head while sweetly leaning into his mates hand. “Could you ask him why my feral moments tend to last longer than necessary?” Technus smiled, he knew what was going on but he would ask Clockwork anyway because he could see how fearful his mate was about it. Confirmation from a respected source such as The Ghost Of Time would also help him as well.

“All right, it's all ready you two enjoy your journey and come back to us safe.”  
Vlad said a smile on his face but worry in his eyes, no one commented.

Danny kissed his mate touching his face gently as they slowly pulled back Technus turned his head and kissed the palm on his cheek lightly.

“No worries my lovely we will be fine.” Danny nodded his head and stepped away walking over to Sam and pulling her into a hug.

“I hope you find your answers Samy.” he said as he pulled away. She smiled ready to leave and get this taken care of.

“Thank you Danny.” She said sincerely happy to have such a sweet friend.

They climbed into the speeder and turned it on heading out with waves, and they were gone through the portal.

As they were going through the GZ passing many doors and islands on the way Technus turned to Sam. 

“Sam, I need to tell you that Danny’s powers are esculateing to unimaginable levels and it is worrying me. I thought that it would be wise to tell you sense you are his best friend. I feel it through our core connection….It has the potential to out grow The Ghost Kings with his ring of rage and crown of fire. And since i’m his mate and our cores are as i said connected i have to make sure it won't destroy me. It’s not supposed to be like this. His power is only supposed to grow after the birth of the child! It makes absolutely no sense at all!

He has also been having mood swings and though they have been moments of sadness for the most part he has had small bouts of anger. If they started this early they will only get worse. With his increase in powers i could be destroyed that way as well, in a fit of rage he could power up an ecto-blast that could turn me to mush.” Technus stated eyes serious and slightly fearful. Sam would of laughed at the look in his eyes if not for how serious this matter was.

“Do you really think Danny would do that?” She wondered worriedly

“Yes, though he wouldn't mean to…. I know it would destroy him. When mates bond they link there cores and blend there auras, if you look closely you can see my old yellow aura had blended with his icy blue making both of ours a pale green now. We are basically one being no. The only thing deeper is blending our cores along with our auras, ours are just linked.”

Technus stated as his face turned thoughtful, That was something to mention to the time master.

“Why is it a separate thing if i may ask?” Sam asked now very curious about ghost mating.

Technus smiled enjoying talking to her and was happy about her interest in basic ghost biology, maybe they could be friends as well.

“Depending on the ghosts they tend to lose their individuality for either hours ,weeks or ,months, luckily i have never heard of them losing their sense of self for years. But I'm am almost 100 percent certain that if we were to do it we might be a first because of Danny’s power level. 

Reason being is they combine there cores, there very being fuses together. They literally become one person sharing both bodies, or one complete being in two bodies. It's why it takes them so long to regain who they were before. It's very drastic and should not be done unless it's absolutely necessary.

It was separated many millennia ago with the power of the ‘Four Venerated Ancient Ones’ because it used to be one thing. It also must be sanctioned and performed by two of the four ancients. 

The funny thing is, its not well known to most common ghosts. I only know it because id happened on the Ghost Writers Library around the time i first formed and he allowed me to read some of his books. Surprisingly it had ghost history and biology books as well but being its the only library in the GZ i guess it makes sense.” Technus said in full lecture(monologue) mode.

Sam listened intently while fighting of an un-sam like girlish giggle, glad that the 2.0 version of Technus can still monologue, she guesses that as long as it's not some nefarious plot he still does it. It was very endearing. 

 

“Thank you for the lesson it really helped me understand whats going on. And the bit of history helped me better understand the nature of ghosts.” Sam was glad in more ways than one because they were almost to the citidail ,Clockworks lair.

“You are welcome child. that we have made it to the time masters lair I would like to say i’m glad you know. It eases my mind to have someone who could help me in a pinch….. Like if Danny decided to start swinging me around the manor by my hair……” he said but muttered the last part. Sam still heard it and giggled not being able to help herself. He didn't bother to look at her for the last 5 minutes only succeeding to cause her to giggle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	35. Chapter 35

They parked the speeder on the rock leading to the entrance. Clockwork knowing that they were coming but wery of the danger they were currently in met them up front. He lead them to an antichamber not talking until they made it there he sealed the doors and put a time lock on it. Anything that touches it would freeze, he made it so it would affect every observant in his castle.

“I knew you two were coming but i wish you didn't, ask your questions but then i need to put on a litte show for the floating eyeballs out there, and you will help me.” His voice was firm eyes hard.

Technus went first, and humbly bowed his head in respect. “Venerated Ancient Of Time, I Technus Ghost Of Technology, come to thee to ask if my mate, Phantoms, power will harm him our child or me and if so, is there a way to fix it? Would the core combining technic work for this? I also come to ask if i will survive the mood swings of my mate, he has the potential to accidentally destroy my soul completely, and why are his powers growing like they are?”

Clockwork rolled his eyes at the formality but appreciated it anyway. It's been a long time since he was shown respect. He replied in kind.

“Technus Ghost Of Technology, as the ancient of time i know your past and have seen your future, The answers you seek, i will give to thee, for a fee because Knowledge is power, and to receive you must give.” Clockwork was glad he still remembered those formal lines and this worked in his favor.

“Venerated Ancient Of Time, To receive this power i am willing to give, ask away and i will try to provide. What is it that your grace would need from me?” Technus said head still down.

“Rise, young ghost.” Clockwork said softly and waited for it to be so. Once he had eye contact he spoke. “My freedom.”

Technus looked confused. “Your grace i already thought you were free…..” 

Clockwork shook his head sadily. “In my younger days i grew lazy so with the help of my brothers we created the Observants to do the menial work for us. Since i put most of my power in them i was more tightly tied. For a while life was easy and fun for us but eventually they wanted more then we were giving them. More work and with that they gained more control. We didn't know until it was to late and they had control over the entire ghost zone. They had backed me into a corner and stole most of my power as well as the power of my brothers. I can see and even manipulate the time streams to a point but its not near to the point where it use to be. They can take the rest of it at any time making me completely blind to everything. They almost kill me everytime in the process of pulling my energy from me….. So could you help a foolish apparition gain his freedom?” Technus nodded his head. And Clockwork smiled widely glad to soon be rid of his mistaken creations.

“Now to answer your questions. It is dangerous very much so for all three of you. He was supposed to gain this much power after the birth where his body would of been accommodative enough to hold it without harming you or others. It was not meant to happen during the pregnancy. This was a very unforeseen circumstance. 

Why it's happening i don't really know. It wasn't even in my line of sight because the percentage of it once looked at was close to 0.03%. But then again Danny was supposed to die in the portal accident and not have his DNA changed, that was a low 0.01%. I shouldn't be surprised on how many times his future goes down the most improbable courses. 

We are going to have to do the core combining technic so the power will be easily distributed between your core and his. It will make it so neither one of you are overloaded with power because Daniel s is still growing and will continue to do so. We will have to do this as soon as possible before the powers start to build up any bigger. I know you feel the scary potential there, and it's already rising in small amounts. 

You will live through this, he won't melt you accidentally because were are going to combine your cores. After your energies won't be able to be used against each other in a manner meant to hurt weather intional or unintional without a just reason. It works with a person's intent, and if by accident being there is no intent of any kind directed to there mate it blocks it the same way. lt was a safe guard i had put in when we split the bond in two. It was done because of a similar reason. 

Two mates that me and my brothers were close friends with were having target practice an ecto-arrow missed the target. It hit his mate who went to check the target that they had just left melting him on the spot. The ghost who shot the ecto-arrow lost his own unlife just after, fading away consumed by guilt. They had the full bond before it was split and altered.” When he was sure that Technus understood he opened his mouth to speak and right on time he hears the Manson girl speak.

“Will it take years for them to accumulate to each other? For there personalities to settle back in place?” Sam had been watching the go between for a while and felt a little ignored so she decided to bring up the last point on this specific issue so she could move on to her, she knew she was being selfish but she really needed to know.

They both turned to her at the question Technus had forgot she was there and felt kinda bad about it, Clockwork looked amused.

“Yes, miss Manson it will take 5 years for them to accumulate because of Danny’s powers but i can make it last 5 minutes and i would pause the growth of their child so it would be like they just layed down and took a nap. Now you can ask your question child.” Clockwork said smirking at her blush.

Embarrassed at her selfishness being caught she closed her eyes and asked.  
“I've been dreaming of a man shrouded in shadows and a garden of black and purple roses, a purple sky with a red moon and im wearing a dress of black and purple, he sings to me everytime and his eyes are as red as the moon in the sky, sometimes we dance but it all ends with my alarm clock ringing and words i cant hear but know are important, i just want to know what it means and why im having them…..” She got out quickly but concisely and watched as the time masters face grew thoughtful.

“I'm sorry but you will need to visit my younger brother, when you get to him make sure you bring him hear because i will be retrieving Daniel once i've dealt with the observants today.” She nodded her head with a smile, she missed the well hidden look of mischief in the Ancients eyes, just taking it at face value.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and the plot thickens.

“Now you two, you should know the observants want Phantom eliminated. Mainly because of a timeline that is impossible in our dimension because i made it so. We're gonna make them think that he will die in childbirth, and both the child and Technus will die soon after. I want you to actually think that, so with your permission i will lock away the memories and reopen them when it's safe. Its a little trick Nocturne showed me, it will be set on a timer once the last observant leaves the building is when it kicks off. I will knock you out before then. Sam you will be in here waiting.” Clockwork said sadness in his eyes but he also felt that Technus deserved it, this was his punishment towards the techy ghost as much as it was to keep them safe.

After a moment he nodded and they walked out the door unsealing it and resealing it on the way. They walked to where Clockwork knew the observants would enter any second and touched Technus head, also grabbing the memory and knowledge of the bond and putting it in the box as well. And everything started to rewind, pause and start again.

 

Technus humbly bowed his head in respect and started to speak just as the observants walked in and watched critically. “Venerated Ancient Of Time, I Technus Ghost Of Technology, come to thee to ask if my mate, Phantom’s, power will harm him our child or me and if so, is there a way to fix it? I also come to ask if i will survive the mood swings of my mate, he has the potential to accidentally destroy my soul completely, and why are his powers growing like they are?”

“Technus Ghost Of Technology, as the ancient of time i know your past and have seen your future, The answers you seek, i will give to thee, for a fee because Knowledge is power, and to receive you must give.” Clockwork felt awkward to say the same line over again.

“Venerated Ancient Of Time, To receive this power i am willing to give, ask away and i will try to provide. What is it that your grace would need from me?” Technus said head still down. The observants were getting antsy waiting for this to be over with so they could get Clockwork to destroy the brat once and for all, surely he will survive yet again.

“A promise that you will head home soon after and not leave your mates side for a second young ghost.” was his reply as he summoned up all negative emotion to the top and let it out, he felt a click and suddenly he was crying true honest tears.

“My promise is yours, your grace.” Technus said bowed even deeper. Technus felt water on his neck and peeked up to see the ghost of time crying and his heart sunk. “Your grace?” Technus was now getting worried.

“You will survive his mood swings.” Was what was said but he held out his hand when the alpha ghost tried to speak happily. “But…. he will die in childbirth, and only minutes later your child dies as well...you fade just days later...Technus… i'm sorry but there is nothing we can do, iv checked and checked, but it always comes back the same, it's that rare one where fate has there hands on it…. Its 99.98%..... He will die….” Clockwork watched in sympathy as Technus broke, he started to shake fear and anguish going through his body. Then he started to scream loudly as he fell to the floor beating it and crying until ectoplasm started to leak from his fists yet he still kept banging, grief etched in his every feature and movements. Finely when it got to him attempting to bang his head along with his fist on the ground,Clockwork cast a minor time spell on him freezing him in place, pausing his hysterical outbursts as tears now falling like rivers down his own face.

He looked up and saw the observants and faked a look of shock before narrowing his eyes in true anger. “I hope this pleases you observents, Daniel will be dead soon, just as you all have wanted since he was made.” He saw the twisted creatures talking gleefully about the ghost boy finally being out of there way, all they had to do is wait.

Clockwork chuckled darkly in his head. Those walking eyeballs have a rude awakening coming soon. Another benefit of the core bond is the complete change in a ghost ecto-signature, it also alters there appearance slightly and there is a surprise the mated pair would be getting, he was very much anticipating there reactions almost as much as his own freedom.

He swiftly turned and went back to the room with Sam, placing the frozen grieving form of the techno ghost on a couch. Clockwork set a timer on how long it would take for the observants to leave, 30 minutes, so not to long. At the concerned look on her face as she looked to Technus he told Sam what happened but kept to himself what had happened inside them, he would need to speak about that when the ghost comes to. He told her that she was going to have to wait that long to talk to him, that he will stay frozen as to reduce damage to himself. Clockwork looked for a book to read not for the first time wishing for actual paper work to do, the irony always tends to slap him in the face.

The clock ticked slowly as they waited, and finally it reached 29 minutes so Clockwork released the paused time effect he had set on the ghost. He watched as the ghost fell to the floor and pounded his head and fists to the ground ectoplasm again going everywhere as he screamed. Sam fought the urge to run to him knowing it would soon be over. The timer rung 30 minutes and Technus memories and knowledge were released. He came back to himself and slowly climbed into the couch seat, tears still rolling down his face and body shaking. Only the fact that his mate would be fine kept him from falling back into the floor and continuing with his self destructive behavior. He was unresponsive for a while ,ectoplasm still leaking from his mangled hands and head. Sam took the initiative, and asked for something to wrap his wounds in and a rag to clean him up.

 

Once Clockwork had placed them in her hands she gently pressed on the wounds with the rag stopping the flow and cleaning him up, talking softly to him as she wound the medical wrap around each of his hands and then around his head making sure she was being gentile. After she got done it was a few more minutes before he came to eyes slightly dead as he looked to the time ghost. “Be honest, that was a possible future that we played out wasn't it?” He said voice pained but steely.

“Yes, or rather one from another dimension where the full bond never existed at all, only the linked bond. Being the master of time i see all even other dimensions time streams, my consciousness is connected to a me from every universes and them connected to mine.”

Clockwork stated in all seriousness. 

“So what you're saying is that… i lost Danny in the other Dimension?” Technus asked even though he already knew the answer.

“You did , or you will, what happened was quite unexpected though not unheard of, we overlapped with that dimension just when i set it into motion. It happened a bit after i put the memory repressor on you, It felt strange repeating our words pretty much the same way, when i found i couldn't stop and i was crying real tears instead of fake tears. I wasn't alarmed though iv been in this place many times. That was when i knew it, at the time you were literally one mind with your counterpart, so both of your grief’s were doubled, i have no doubt i will be hearing from myself in a few minutes. And boy is it strange to tell someone that.” He said with an amused grin trying to lighten the atmosphere some but having no luck. He tried again, going another route.

“You ,your mate and your child are fine, and will stay that way, i will make sure of it!” Clockwork spoke, trying to convey that he wouldn't allow them harm. 

Technus smiled slightly, and looked to Clockwork. “Is there a way to quickly relay that even though they will die in there dimension they will live in ours?” He asked softly. 

Clockwork had sympathy for him but it wasn't aloud. He could have his counterpart vaguely mention that there are other ones where they are living happily days before their deaths to ease them slightly. “I will mention it to my counterpart.” He said just as softly.

After a moment of silence Technus chuckled softly and said. “My beauty had wanted me to ask you something but i almost forgot. He is worried about his feral side. Its acting up and not fading as fast as it normally does I of course know but he wants your input.” 

“He is a pregnant beta ghost, its just his more natural instinct having a stronger hold because of that.” 

Clockwork said with a small smile on his face before speaking again.

“It's time that you head to my brothers realm, though normally i wouldn't do this i will open a portal that will take you there. At around the time you had reached me, i'd suggest staying there the exact same amount of time you have stayed with me before bringing my brother back here with you. I will head out and retrieve Daniel now so by the time you all get here in…45 minutes from now we will be ready to start the ceremony. I will grab everyone else as well because essentially it's like a wedding even though you're basically already married.” And with that said he lead them to there speeder and ushered them in. As he opened the portal he looked to Sam who had been quietly waiting for them to leave eyes worried for her friend and spoke. “You will find your answers.” Then they were gone. And for herself she found a ray of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?
> 
>  
> 
> Alright people, thanks for reading this far, its gonna get more...chaotic my readers...i hope you enjoy every twist and turn.


	37. Chapter 37

As they left the portel they came upon a castle that depending which way they looked at it was either white castle walls with black roofs or black castle walls with dark purple roofs.Surprisingly Sam liked both combinations even though she was never a fan of white it looked good on the castle. 

As they approached they noticed a drawbridge lowering over the empty space of the GZ allowing them entry. They looked to the clocks and confirmed that this was the exact time they had landed at the citadel before. 

They landed inside the fortress to be greeted by a ward or courtyard filled with dark blue trees with pale bluish white leaves. After a few moments they heard footsteps and light humming approaching them. Nocturne appeared around the corner in his more humanoid form. Long blue hair was palated back reaching just past his rear, swinging back and forth with each step. His face was still lilac and eyes still red but his face had a softer look to it, a small smile on his face as he approached them. He was wearing what looked like a traditional japanese men's kimono of the deepest black with purple trim, he was wearing a star patterned obi holding it shut. He looked to them and stopped humming and smiled at them.

“Welcome to my castle, i hope that the ward is to your liking, but then your not hear to talk about the shrubbery. Follow me, I will lead you to my study.” And with that he turned back around and the bewildered duo followed him. Sam was marveling at the elegant ghost in front of her the whole way, he was too beautiful to be real with his blue hair in a long braid, though she wondered why he chose a kimono to wear but she wasn't complaining, he was absolutely stunning, gleaming like a star. 

They reached a door that was a polished ivory contrasting beautifully in the dark hallway. And that had Sam coming to the conclusion that everything had a space like theme. The door was obviously a star. She didn't know she said that out loud until Nocturne turned around suddenly, surprise on his face he said. 

“Yes, it is representative of a star but how were you able to guess it? I have had many visitors over the time i've been at my castle but no one but my oldest brother has ever made the connection.” 

She turned red but spoke firmly. “I noticed that it was a ivory door in a dark hallway, it reminded me of a star with the solar system as the background, your the ghost of dreams so it made sense to me.”

He smiled, her reasoning skills are top notch. This one would definitely keep him on his toes.

“You are very intelligent, more so than most when it comes to things like this. It seems we think similarly. How delightful!” And he turned back around to open the door not seeing the amused look on the techy ghosts face or the astonished look on Sam’s. 

They walked into the room seeing what looked like bookcases with books from top to bottom. In the center of the room was a desk of a dark mahogany and a similar looking chair. In front of the desk were four comfortable looking dark blue chairs.

“Please, take a seat and tell me what brought you hear, ladies first.” Nocturne said while hiding a sly grin behind his hand, covering it with a yawn. 

“I've told the story many times now but i've been having dreams… a man who is covered by darkness is singing to me in a beautiful garden of black and purple roses. I'm in a beautiful dress of black and purple and seated on a lovely bench.” She said and was shocked to see the ghost grin widely. 

“Samantha dear, you forgot the beautiful purple sky with a red moon, like my eyes.” He said softly as he lifted her hand and got down on his knees to the intense shock of Sam and kissed each finger then her palm. 

“You always woke up before i could tell you, the words i say before you wake are ‘My Mate’. I've looked for you for a millenia my beautiful black rose, and i have found you at last.” She shot up quickly shock sending her running out the door at high speeds where she was going she didn't know but she needed a place to think. 

Nocturne smirked, the corridor led to the garden she saw in her dreams, though she will be missing her dress it will give her room and a place to think.

He looked to the shell shocked techie ghost and chuckled. “I guess i have some explaining to do?” Technus just nodded his head.

“Well i always go see my brother every heat to see if he had seen my mate anywhere in the future and normally he says he doesn't but he did this time and decided to tell me. He even said i don't have to wait to court her, that i can have a family with her now, though they will be halfas but very powerful ones.” He said deciding to be short and sweet for the sanity of the ghost in front of him. Technus finally snapped out of it and nodded his head. He stood and then bowed towards the sleep ghost.

“Venerated Ancient Of Dreams, I Technus Ghost Of Technology, come to thee to ask if you would join the ceremony as the second of the Ancient to bind me and my mate’s cores as one.”

Nocturne was amused at the formality exibited by Technus so he decided to indulge him, secretly enjoying the respect for its been awhile.

 

“Technus Ghost Of Technology, as the ancient of dreams, i know you darkest secrets and see your dearest wishes. I will grant your request but it come at a fee, for a request answered, there must be a favour given.” Nocturne was smiling slightly, this was fun, like being back in charge like he and his brothers were many millennia ago, he really missed that.

“Venerated Ancient Of Dreams, For my request to be granted i am willing to do a favour. What is it that your grace would need from me?”Technus was stilled bowed as he waited for his directions.

“Rise young ghost, all i need from you are your reasons for taking the bond, it’s nothing to take lightly. i'd also like to know where you learned your edicate its marvelous. Oh and why are you wrapped up like a mummy?” The ghost of sleep asked red eyes wide in childlike curiosity

Technus had expected the ghost of dreams to be much more moody and irritable, he can guess that this was how he really acted, and was only the other way out of frustration. Finding his mate must of helped him immensely.

“His power is growing out of proportion and it could destroy him, our child and myself, we need to combine our cores so i can help him keep that overwhelming power balanced. When i first formed it was near the Ghost Writers library, he let me read many of his books as long as i didn't take them out. Learned alot about ghost history, biology, customs, and formal greeting being one of them though i never thought i'd have to use them.The reason im like this is i was shown another dimension with my mates death and lost it injuring myself in my despair” Technus responded looking at his wrapped hands and touching his forehead lightly.

Nocturne smiled satisfied with the answers, he felt bad for the ghost and spoke up changing the topic. “Well, I think my little rose has had enough time to think would you like to walk with me to the garden?” Technus nodded and they got up and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	38. Chapter 38

Sam didn't know for how long she ran only that she needed to get somewhere to sort out her thoughts. Finely her feet gave out and she tripped falling on her knees. She braced her hands on the grass trying to catch her breath, feet hurting as she noticed the color, it was purple. 

She paused and looked up breath catching in her throat at what she saw. As far as the eye could see were roses of black and purple, the sky was a purple of perpetual night with the moon, red as blood. She looked forward and found the exact same bench from her dreams right down to the very last detail just a head of her. Slowly she rose to her feet and walked to the bench sitting in her usual spot and started to think.

If the ghost was to be believed that means she is his mate…. But she was fully alive so the ghost must be mistaken. Wouldn't she have felt a pull even though she was human? But probably not now that she thinks it over, she wouldn't feel the pull until she died herself.

So how did this ghost know then? It didn't make much sense but ever since the portal accident her life never did anymore. She knew she was to blame for how it all started as she wanted that picture. She vowed to take everything in stride then so she applied that vow to now. If she was his mate then she would of course except him. But she needed proof. She decided to go through a pros and cons list on what she knew of the ghost in her dreams.

Pro:He was hopelessly romantic  
Con:He tried to take over amity park  
Pro:He liked the same colors she did  
Con:He invaded her dreams  
Pro:He seemed wonderfully eccentric  
Con:.........  
Pro: He was beautiful  
Con:.........  
Pro:He seemed kind  
Con:.........  
Pro: He was dramatic to the point of being entertaining   
Con:.........   
Pro:The look in his eyes was very gentle when he was staring at her  
Cons:..............

She noticed that there were more pros than cons and the one con about invading her dreams could actually be knocked off because all he was doing was making contact with her in one of the only ways he knew how. He didn't want to scare her she realized, and took it slow leading her to him instead of just coming outright and saying it. 

She decided to talk to him, he deserved to be heard out. She looked up when she heard voices coming her way and saw Technus with the object of her thoughts walking through the garden.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Technus looked around the garden unwrapping himself along the way,and he couldn't help but say.

“This looks like the garden Sam dreamt of, it's as beautiful as she described and then some.”

Nocturne practically preened at the compliment. “Why thank you i tend to it myself.”

They made it to the seat where Sam was sitting, Nocturne saw her looking at him and he guessed that she wanted to talk to him alone.

“Technus, do you mind walking around for a bit i'd like to talk to Samantha alone.” Technus nodded his head with a smirk and went to explore the gardens, his own thoughts of the upcoming ceremony plaguing him.

“My beautiful black rose, ask me anything and i will tell you.”Nocturne stated softly as he took his seat beside her hands in his lap and eyes focused on her face.

She decided to go with the most important one first and stared deeply into his crimson eyes.

“How do you know i am your mate?” And Nocturne smiled kindly at her. “My brother Clockwork told me, i'm sure he had his own reasons for how he went about it. But he also told me out of love, brother knew i've been searching for my mate sense my first heat which ended much to early. I know that until your death day i won't be able to mate you, but brother said that i could still court you, and be with you if you will have me.”

Sam thought that made sense, his brother knew the future and has ‘cheated’ as the observants like to say many times to ensure a certain outcome came about. And he helped her find what she needed.

She decided that all other questions in the grand scheme of things were irrelevant, as she looked into those beautiful eyes. She smiled lightly and leaned in and quickly but shyly stole a kiss and looked down at her hands and waited. Nocturne slightly shocked touched the tip of his fingers to his lips red eyes wide. A smile slowly formed on his face as he reached down to grab her hand and again kissed the finger tips drawing her to look up at him. He then kissed her palm before he smoothly pulled her up with him.

He started to sing as they danced around, her eyes wide, face red and a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think that she could spend her life and after life with this ghost. So lost in each other were they that they didn't notice Technus leaning up against the castle wall in the ward looking upon them with a small gentle smile, glad that they had found happiness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	39. Chapter 39

After a bit they all met back up in Nocturnes study only this time Sam was tucked firmly into the dream ghosts side, wearing an amused smile on her face at the ghosts apparent clinginess. Technus wearing the same smile but suddenly turned serious. 

“We should start heading out now, this is about the time he sent us forward in time. By the time we get there he should have already informed my mate on the details of the ceremony and why it must be done.”

They nodded and headed to the speeder, zooming out through the open drawbridge and too the citadel.

“It takes about 45 minutes to get to there from here.” Nocturne said not understanding the light chuckles until Sam spoke. “Clockwork said that we arrive at his place in 45 minutes when he sent us forwards in time.” Nocturne chuckled as well at his big brother and his time jokes.

They passed the time talking about inane things, trying not to let the stress of the situation get to them. They had the citadel in there sights at about 43 minutes and landed on the rock at exactly 45. Clockwork and there family was waiting in front of the door of the lair and as soon as Technus stepped out he had his arms full of Danny. 

“Technus, why didn't you tell me my power was getting out of control?” Danny who was in his ghost form, exclaimed tearfully.

“I didn't want to cause you any undue stress if it was nothing, but i now know that it is not my sweet. Did Clockwork explain the situation to you?” Technus mumbled into Danny’s hair. 

The beta nodded his head. “Ok, My heart we will began the core combining soon.” he stated looking up into the face of Clockwork who nodded and led them to the lowest level of his lair to a room that was a circle with an alter in the middle. 

“Brother, summon you staff.” Clockwork commanded and Nocturne touched the closest person to him putting them to sleep briefly and using it to materialize his staff into the real world, it appeared in a woosh of light and smoke.The staff looked like a detailed dream catcher on a stick. it was a shining dark purple with black string making up the web with white and dark purple feathers hanging off it. Nocturne immediately reverted to his other form in a flash of black shadows. 

The person woke up after the last of the shadows faded, which turned out to be Tucker. He so wanted to curse out the sleep ghost but kept it in, now wasn't the time. Clockwork pulled a bag that three of the group hadn't noticed and pulled out plain white linen clokes. “Both of you change into these where nothing else underneath it.” Everyone turned around to give them privacy and they quickly changed into them. 

Clockwork directed the observing group to the outer lining of the room, and Danny and Technus were directed to get on their knees in front of the altar. On the right side of the altar was Clockwork and on the left side was Nocturne. As one they bent to one knee and touched the end of there septers to the center of the circle and as one rose. A flash of light in the colors of royal blue and black shooting up from there respected sides and swamping the whole area with light before dimming to show each ancients symbols on the ground under them all. Then the ceremony bagan.

“ I, The Venerated Ancient of Time , approve of the mated pair who hath come to bond there cores, to truly embrace every aspect of each other, the good and the bad ,to care, to protect and to guide each other, let the two become one.” Clockwork said and slammed the end of his scepter of time down and a blue light shot from it hitting his symbol, a gear with an hourglass inside, and engulfing the two mates in the blue light.

They spoke voices having a life of their own as ancient words of bounding escaped there lips.

“Thank you oh Venerated Ancient of Time, for your blessing. We accept the good and the bad of each other. We will care, we will protect, we will guide each other, we are one, as you say Ancient so mote it be.” were said in unison

“ I, The Venerated Ancient of Dreams , approve of the mated pair who hath come to bond there cores, to truly embrace every aspect of each other, to comfort each other in pain and laugh together in there joy, To respect, to understand, and to love each other. Let the two become one!” Nocturne exclaimed with emotion, slamming his dream staff down, and a black light shot from the end of it hitting his symbol, a single crescent moon, and that to covered the two mates with its dark light.

“Thank you oh Venerated Ancient of Dreams, for your blessing. We will comfort each other in pain and laugh together in joy. We will respect, We will understand, We will love each other, We are one, as you say Ancient so mote it be.” the mates said as one and suddenly there eyes flashed the colors of the ancients binding them blue and black flickering back and forth before becoming the pale green of there auras. It engulfed the area and they were lifted by that power into the air.

The ancients crossed staffs over the altar and yelled. “It is complete!” and the two were lowered to the ground.

They slowly came to and looked around, they talked as one. “We feel different, what has happened to us?” Everyone was able to get a glimpse on what it meant when they said they would lose their individuality. They were fused as one person in two bodies and spoke as if they were fused like this all there lives regardless of how they feel. They also looked a bit different. Technus, hair had streaks of black running through it and he had one eye that was icey blue and the other was his normal red. Danny changed some as well, his eyes were still neon green but there were crimson red flecks in them that shown strongly, his hair remained the same but the tan skin of his ghost half had a greenish tint to it. Most notably on both of them were a tattoo going up the sides of their face. A blue icy swirl next to a jagged electrical shock side by side starting at the tip of their chins until it reached the top combining together to wrap around their eyes. Danny's was on the right side of his face Technus’s on the left side of his.

 

After everyone got a glimpse Clockwork cast timeout on the mates. He froze the life in Danny's stomach at its current time and added a few extra precautions so it wouldn't grow or feel the passage of time there parents were about to experience. He cast the time excellerate spell and set it for 5 years in 5 minutes. Everyone watched as there bodies aged to the years needed to gain there sense of selves back. Shockingly they didn't change much except for the lengthening of their hair and the minor broadening of Danny’s shoulders.

With the change done the spell shut off, and Clockwork shut off the ones on the baby as well, and they came to.

“Well, that was an interesting experience.” Technus mumbled as he rubbed his head Danny agreed silently and it echoed through there merged cores.

They looked at each other in awe, they could feel the others presence inside their bodies!!!

In joy they raced into each other's arm not taking stalk of the physical changes the bond created yet and kissed each other deeply love echoing strongly through their core.

They broke apart and finally noticed the changes. Hands reaching as one to trace the marks on there faces. Technus stroked the mark on Danny's face reverently, he could tell it represented there combined cores. Ice and Electricity, not two things that would normally go together in such harmony but for them it fit. Danny was doing the same thing to the mark on Technus’s face and felt the information on what it ment come through the core bond. Both were entranced by each other taking in the rest of the changes. A mirror was shoved into their hands so they could marvel at their personal changes before being passed back so they could continue to admire each other. The others let them get accustomed to there new selves for a moment before interrupting.

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt but can we take this back to the Masters townhouse? With the observants running amuck it's not safe, and even though you are both much more powerful now it wouldn't be wise to challenge them while you are still with child.” Clockwork stated. 

They all agreed to cram into the speeder and head back to the portal entrance. Danny raised an eyebrow at Sam who immediately snuggled into Nocturne’s side in the back of the speeder before a memory of Technus time at the dream ghosts castle popped into his mind. Well that explained the dreams then, Danny thought with a giggle. 

He curled into his mate and watched as Vlad drove the speeder and seemed to be fighting off his handsy mate at the same time. Walker was doing all he could to distract him. Danny felt Technus push a thought through the bond that almost had him dubbleing over laughing ‘perhaps trying to get him to break a rule so he could punish him’ Technus grinned at his mate who was fighting hard not to break down in laughter. So kinda taking pity on him Technus sent an image through the bond of what he was going to do to him later tonight causing his mates humor to shut off completely and turn into lust as he stared at his alpha with smoldering neon green with red flecked eyes. Tonight would be a wild one that was for sure.


	40. Chapter 40

They entered the house and Danny changed back into his human form. Everyone looked at him oddily except his mate and Clockwork who smiled even wider than he was to begin with. “What are you staring at? Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly. Vlad being considerate grabbed a mirror.

Looking at his reflection he noticed that as a human the bond for some reason made one of his eyes change to yellow, the color of his mates core and the tattoo like mark contrasted sharper on pale skin, his hair also had white streaks in it now.

“This will be a problem at school and around the public. Clockwork, why did this show up in my human form and not my ghost? My human form will only fade away when i die, just leaving the ghost.” Danny asked worriedly

 

“Don't worry Daniel, those attribute will show up on your ghost side when you pass over completely, it showed up on your human form because it is your main form, the one you begin with and use most.”Clockwork said humor in his voice.

 

That made sense, Danny thought as he looked up from the mirror at the sound of ruffling through a drawers. Vlad came back with a watch like Walker and Techs. “Here use this it will help.”

Danny put the watch on and set it to change his eyes, side of his face and hair, returning it to normal. Technus watched with a smirk on his face and said. “My heart, tap into my side of our shared core and absorb the tech into your body, then bring it back, you will keep your chosen form even if you lose the watch.” Danny looked to Technus and back to the watch and closed his eyes seeking the yellow half in the core bond and grabbing ahold of it, using his mates powers and doing as instructed, everyone but Technus and the two Ancients watched in awe as Danny became one with the watch just like Technus could. And it then rose to the surface and sat on Dannys wrist like it never left it. 

Danny in experimentation took it off and looked in the mirror to see it didn't change, he placed it back on and look to Technus for explanation.“My powers allow me to absorb the properties of technology and incorporate them into myself, so basically i become the tech that i absorb.” Technus said with a soft smile on his face, he felt the core use and it was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced and wanting his mate to feel the same decided to use Danny's ice powers.“My sweet, do you mind if i tap into your side of our core for a moment to demonstrate to the rest of our family how deep this core bond is?”

He asked and with a nod from his mate he grabbed ahold of Danny's icy side of the core and formed an ice crystal in his hand to the smiles of the crowd and he looked to see a nice blue blush on Danny's face. He was glad that he could be this close to his mate,to share a core with him.

After the impromptu show in tell was over they all congregated in the dining room to talk about recent and upcoming events, namely about the observant threat.

“The observants as you well know want Daniel dead, and will stop at nothing to achieve that goal. You are and always were a threat to them and on there control on the Ghost Zone and their control over the Ancients, me especially.

I'm glad that they left me enough power for the core binding ritual, i wasn't sure i would be able to. I'm sure that after my conversation with Technus in there presence caused them to decide to give me a bit more power than they normally would allow me, probably as a reward.” Clockwork said in disgust. 

“So what's the plan then?” Danny asked voice serious, and any beta submissive tendencies were pushed to the side to show the Danny that his enemies feared. Technus eyes darkened in lust at the tone but pushed that to the side now wasn't the time.

“For now your fine, what i didn't tell you is that your ghost signature has changed after the ceremony, but once the child is born and they notice that you are still alive is what we have to plan for. They were created to observe and report as well as do paper work. And because they are my creations i have no way to see their future, only glimpses of when to expect them over and when they are to leave, that’s all, outside my lair i can’t even see that . They have to much power over me to stop them on my own, one wrong move and they take most of my power until my core is close to collapse then they give it back just as quickly as they take it, leaving me a gasping mess on the floor. If they are not quick enough to restore my power, i will die and all of time and space will die with me, this world will fall to oblivion.” Clockwork said gravely.

“Your a god!” Tucker screamed in shock and pointed at Clockwork accusingly. At that Sam slowly looked up at her mate with wide eyes. 

Clockwork chuckled while Nocturne rolled his eyes. “No, we are not gods, we were created to keep this world in order, as you know there are four Ancients, I was formed by the universe first as it came to being,so i set time and space into motion second formed was my little brother Undergrowth and he formed the earth and all planets in the solar system , third formed was my little brother Vortex and he made weather on every planet, last formed was Nocturne,my baby brother over here, he triggered the first humans to dream and his presence created night and day adding all stars to the sky. It is like that in every dimension we exist in. Now that you have your history lesson can we continue with the meeting?” Clockwork said amusement lacing his voice. 

From Tucker's point of view it sounded like they were gods he thought as he gaped at them. Sam had new admiration for her mate, and it helped her understand why his castle was modeled after night & day and the stars in the solar system. It was to represent all the good that came from his birth.

“As i was saying, if i die time and space goes with me. But now that Nocturne has found his mate he is a lot more stable, and can eradicate the hold they have on him. Since it is not a strong hold but enough to hinder his power and sanity he should do so now. But be warned i have no clue if the Observants will notice.”

Nocturne grinned happily if a little darkly at getting back to full strength. “Brother, how can i do this?” he asked hastily and Clockwork matched his dark smile with one of his own. “ Kiss her and focus on her energy sealed within her body, latch on and briefly touch your souls together, since she is still alive it will rebound back but it will be just enough to pull that bit of your essence back into your core and break the hold. As mates your souls are drawn to each other and that bit the observants have will try to reach her. It will succeed and she will be fine.” Clockwork said as he saw his brothers eyes start looking worried. 

“My beautiful black rose, help me restore myself to full power?” Nocturne asked exaggeratedly. Sam couldn't withhold a giggle at how melodramatic he was and nodded her agreement, as the rest of the table minus Clockwork watched in amazement, it's not a noise she ever allowed herself to make. 

Before anyone could comment Nocturne had swooped down and claimed her lips in a sweet, but deep kiss his hand cradling her cheek as he reached out with his core to touch the soul inside her. He latched and he felt the tug of his missing essence as it finally reunited with his core and he felt it unlatch and rebound off hers, a beautiful dark green, and return fully into himself. The rebound through him across the room and he hit the wall falling into a heap. When he rose you could feel and see the change in him. His dark powers pulsed like a star about to go supernova and the stars on his body brightened. His horns reversed, turning to curl straight up and his eyes got a bit smaller and a white crescent moon formed on his forehead. “Brother! It feels good to be at full power again! I can't wait until you get yours back! The fun we could have when you can retain your form without the use of the charm!” Nocturne exclaimed triumpfitily. It was Clockwork who rolled his eyes this time it was supposed to be a secret trust Nocturne to spill about the de-ageing charm.

“You know in my stressful few weeks, i never even noticed your lack of form shifts, but now that i think of it you have remained in your adult form the whole time, we will get you your powers back Clockwork, but i’m curious where you got it?” Danny asked with a slight smile eyes begging for an answer.

“It’s something that won't get an answer young Daniel, you are not meant to know and so you won’t push the issue.” Clockwork said with a serious look. Danny was going to push any way but Technus put his hand on his shoulder and gave him his own ‘drop it’ look. Hesitantly he complied. It had nothing to do with anything anyway it will just have to remain a mystery. 

Sam looked at Nocturne with a smile, he was beautiful but then he was before he got his full power back. Everyone gave them space as Sam walked like she was in a trance and was enveloped in the arms of the dream ghost and she reached up to run her hands on the horns. They broke apart after a short kiss settling back in there seats.

Clockwork felt a pull from his powers and knew the observants had found out about his brother retaining his powers. He suddenly collapsed in the chair, his form flickering until it solidified again. Everyone looked on in fear for the time ghost. 

He gasped and shuddered before slowly righting himself. “They know that Nocturne has his powers back and that somehow i was involved, they are not happy. This conversation can wait until two months before the child is born but no later! I must return and try to appease them, brother…. Stay here it is not safe back at the Ghost Zone for anyone of you to stay for even small periods of time.” Clockwork said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a chalice , it was black with blue gems around it, handing it to his brother. “If at all you need to contact me fill the chalice with water and say my name while looking into it, i have a mirror that is connected to it and will keep it on me at all times, it's a one way. Only you can contact me but only in emergencies! Now i must be off. Take care.” And with that he opened a small weak portal that led to his lair.

Everyone was shaken after that and most decided to disperse. Danny took off his watch and handed it to Nocturne with a shaky hand. “Here, you will need this to blend in.” he muttered the ghost of dreams excepted it gratefully and shrunk to his more humanoid form and decided to only change his skin and eye color. Skin turning a porcelain white and eyes black with whites. “I guess i should pick a name to go by then.” he said while thinking deeply. “I will go by Ashwin Lux, first name means star last name means light, fitting dont you think my rose?” he asked Sam. 

She nodded and took his hand in hers a sly thought coming across her mind she spoke. “Yes my star.” Nocturne vizible preened at the pet name and the underlying tension that stayed in the room when the time ghost left vanished as Sam, Danny, and Technus chuckled at him, he was quite the adorable ghost when you take the time to get to know him. Vlad walked back in briefly to say Nocturne was welcome to stay in one of the many guest rooms in the house and commented on the look change. Nocturne thanked him and accepted the offer, Vlad left after confirmation. 

“Ashwin...wow that will take a while to get use to...i will lead you to the empty rooms and you can pick, tell me what you will need as soon as you choose because once i get to my rooms you won't see me or Danny until tomorrow evening if you get my drift bub.” 

Technus said with a wink to Danny who blushed and glaried halfheartedly at his alpha. Sam bit her lip at the exchange and Nocturne withheld a chuckle. They quickly toured the place and found a nice dark room at the very end of the hall with little lighting. 

He needed a few more blankets and pillows but that was it. “Sam, there is a limo out front to take you home, as much as we enjoy your presence here your parents had left a voicemail on the answering machine that your to be home before 10:00 and it's almost 9:40, now if you excuse me we must be going, we have an appointment with our mattress.”Technus said as he dragged the grumbling and blushing beta behind him. 

“Those two can’t seem to get enough of each other, there no longer in heat so it's strange they keep going. You know the reason a mated pair won't leave there lair during heat is because they go at it almost 24/7 not that they can’t.” Nocturne said amusement lacing his voice.

Sam chuckled and felt arms encircle her waist bringing her into the body of her ghostly love. “He refused Danny for the first week of heat i think he is trying to make up for lost time, and now that he got him pregnant, as Danny explained the other day, it feeds on the energy. Technus probably wanted to make sure it had enough….. Along with him getting off.” Sam said with her face pressed into the lining of his kimono.

“Well my rose, i believe i should kiss you goodbye, but no worries you will see me soon,i am living with your friends for the time being after all.” Nocturne said as he pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek she nodded her head before he leaned in to kiss her chastely. “Good night my star.” She said with a smirk. 

He chuckled and kissed her brow before ushering her out to the limo, once back in his room he sat and pondered over the perdictimate they were in and his worry for his brother, he pulled the chalice out of a deep pocket in his kimono and stared at it before placing it on the bedside table and pulled the blankets back on the bed and curled underneath it and fell into a fitful sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------SHORT LIME-----------------------------------------------------

“TECHNUS!!” Danny screamed as he came, his lover growling on top of him as he to released inside him. They collapsed into a heap on the bed curled tightly around each other. After a bit of calming there breathing Danny spoke. “Im worried about Clockwork, he almost faded today and though he told us that it happens when the Observants are upset with him i still worry,he could fade completely and he is my mentor and has helped me in my darkest moment i want to be able to help him to….” Danny said tears starting to fall down his face. 

Technus sighed he was hoping that he had got his little lovers mind off of it but he should of known. The treatment Clockwork was going through was unjust and with his human sides need to protect combined with his pregnancy and ghostly obsession for justice, it was a volatile cocktail of obsession ,emotions,and hormones.

He thought of what to say as he petted Danny’s head causing him to pur. “We will help him my sweet, i vowed to help him obtain his freedom for the information i received, would you like to see the memory of the event lovely?” Technus asked with a smile filtering to the first time he asked the time ghost. Danny hummed his yes but the word was almost yelled through the bound causing Technus to chuckle and watched as Danny relieved it.

Danny's eyes widened then narrowed, at the end of the memory he turned and pulled sharply on a strand of Technus’s hair. 

”Ouch!!!” he exclaimed looking at his beta in slight surprise sending his inquire through the bond. 

“Why didn't you tell me my mood swings were dangerous to you?” Danny exclaimed in frustration. Technus gave Danny a pointed look while holding up a lock of hair. Danny looked from the hair to him not quite comprahinding, after a moment he blushed in shame understanding what he was saying.

It was not safe at the time because of his mood swings. “Sorry Tech...i will try to keep them under tighter control, no promises though.”Danny mumbled as Tech tightened his arms around him kissing his head.

“Love, i understand, and the bond protect me as well as you and our baby. So its ok to let them lose just….try not to hurt me with your fists…. My powers may grow with yours now but as a beta you will always be stronger in power and physically because i’m made for technology, you're a bringer of justice. Its funny, i show the most muscle mass because i’m an alpha but you will always be stronger.” He said pride in his voice. Danny giggled glad his love was proud that he was his mate, a big change from a few weeks ago, bonding there auras helped a bunch on them understanding each other, followed by a stronger commitment made when they combined there cores. This was going to be good, and they were going to help Clockwork and enjoy their child coming into this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	41. Chapter 41

The rest of the first month of the pregnancy was not too troublesome he still got nauseous on occasion ,Technus pampered him and carried his things but that was nice. Lancer had given him a few looks hear and there at the attentiveness he received, finding it a bit odd. But never said anything. It was wednesday April forth and heat for the other ghost were almost over. The thought made the Techy ghost smirk as he turned to his mate as the bell rang for the next class.

“Lovely, on the 16th of this month is when the other ghosts will be back, it will be fun to cause a little mayhim for them now that they can’t touch you dont you think? I can’t wait to see the look on there faces when they know your my mate. That will be more than priceless!” Technus said under his breath loud enough for only Danny to hear.

Danny thought about all the possible reactions from them fainting to them running for the hill and softly giggled. Technus received the images as well and chuckled lowly fun will be had thats for sure, maybe they could drag Vlad and Walker into this as well, blow the minds of the ghosts and make them question reality, fun fun fun. They smirked at one another, and Tech dropped his just as they entered the next class. 

Taking there seats they started on the math posted on the bored for the warm up, Technus occasionally leaning over to check Danny’s answers and see what needed to be worked on at home. It wasn't that much that needed to be worked on really. They often felt eyes on them but chose to ignore it, used to the staring now. Class had begun and the teacher walked in, a beautiful woman tall with long black hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. Danny had noticed that she kept making eyes at his alpha. He peeked over to Technus and saw he had a bored look on his face when she tried to get his attention by bending down to pick up a pencil showing off her panties in her short skirt. He could feel the annoyance through their core, it was pissing his mate off and a part of him relished that fact. He felt amusement trickle through the bound, his mate knew good and well that his more dominant and aggressive side was a turn on and was teasing him about it.

Ah, he wasn't going to fall for that trap, because now that he had more control of himself his alpha loved riling him up, said it made bedding him even more enjoyable than it already was when he was feisty. He calmed down and sent his amusement at the attempt to him. 

Tech looked over to Danny and smirked raising one delicate eyebrow, challenge accepted. He sent a thought about the teachers short skirt, how he could see her lacy black pantys and Danny drew himself up in anger knocking the chair down. The teacher stood up and stared at him shocked at the look in his eyes as the students snickered behind their hands at the outrage in his stance. 

He turned to the teacher and spoke as nicely as he could in his angered state. “Ma'am, i believe your skirt is riding up. It's not proper for a lady of your job description to show a class full of students your undergarments and it makes me feel very uncomfortable.

Also your repeated intent to lure my tutor to your bed leaves a bad taste in my mouth. This is a school not a brothel! I had let it go the other times but this is the last straw! I and my tutor shall be excusing ourselves now. You will be hearing about your transgressions from my father.” And with that he walked out pissed beyond belief, his mate following close behind. 

Leaving a teacher with shocked teary eyes at basically being called a whore, and a group of students agreeing with what Danny had said and hearing them say she was a “trampy teacher” made her review and condem her past actions as that of a desperate slut. She ran out of the classroom and school in tears at the goading of the students embarrassed at herself and knowing Danny was right.

Danny stalked down the hall in a slight rage. He wasn't jealous, he knew his mate wouldn't cheat on him but for Technus to point out the disgusting display directually angered him. It was bad enough that girls fawned over his lover left and right it was another thing entirely for them to try to entice him like that, acting like they were the ones going through heat instead of the ghosts. He would be staking his claim differently today he thought cruelly as he formed an icy shield for his side of there core, blocking Technus from reading his feelings or thoughts. Technus looked shocked when he was unable to feel his love, and looking to his face had him shake slightly, maybe he had gone a little to far this time while wondering where Danny learned to block the bond. 

After Danny was done with the thoughts he stored them away and started to think of something else just as he let the icy walls come down. He thought of there baby and how they might look, feeling the relief from his mate as he saw the thoughts. They went and grabbed all his assignments and homework from every class before climbing in the limo Technus called. Danny sent a text to Vlad, telling him what happened and to have him quickly handle it. They went through the ride in silence as they waited to get home. 

///////////SHORT LIME//////////////

They pulled up to the house after a bit and Danny marched into the house mental ice shield back up. Once in their shared room Danny made a show of taking his shoes and clothes off as Technus watched entranced, he sat on there bed and enjoyed the show until suddenly Danny raised his hands, and with only kinky intent blasted his ice powers to bind his lovers hand and feet together, letting the ice do his bidding and form just the way he liked them. Chains and cuffs held Technus together as he was now shocked and very nervous as his seductive little siren of a mate danced closer every sway of his body causing Technus arousal to grow as Danny reached him, phasing off his clothes. He ran his hands through his hair softly and kissed his lips sensually, before sliding his lips down is jaw to his neck and biting down hard causing ectoplasm to leake and his alpha to moan. Danny slowly backed off running his hands over his mates body a few times and leaving him shaking in painful arousal as Danny kept missing his aching length. And then he pecked him one more time before getting his clothes from the floor and putting them back on. 

“Danny! What are you doing? Why are you getting dressed?!” Technus asked in destress body shaking and not able to feel or use Danny's side of there core to remove the ice. 

“Well, what i’m doing is getting dressed, why i’m doing so is because i’m hungry, just sit tight i will be back for you in…..30 minutes?” Danny said a cruel glint in his eye. This will teach him to mess with his emotions during class time, went through his head as he let a dark giggle escape his lips walking away from his shaking screaming alpha knowing that he was gonna get it after this stunt and was looking forward to it.

//////END LIME///////

Danny walked into the kitchen, he wasn't lying when he said he was hungry, he grabbed some leftovers and some apple juice out of fridge and sat down next to Jazz who was working on her computer and munching on a bag of chips. 

She stopped and looked over when he sat down. “What are you doing home from school so early? And where is Technus? He is always following you around like a lost puppy its strange he is not with you now.”

Danny giggled very darkly his eyes going slightly green before he spoke to a now very unnerved Jazz. “My math teacher tried to gain Technus attention by showing him and the whole class her pantys and legs, she has done many a similar thing including wearing a see through shirt yesterday, i blew up at her, i sounded as a Masters should, but i still blew up. I would of been able to keep my cool if Technus didn't use our bond to get a rise out of me. He is currently undergoing his punishment for doing so during class time, the teacher will be fired of course and never be able to teach high school students again hopefully she will never teach again, i've never been fond of the woman anyway and her intent to snag MY Technus was the last straw.” 

Jazz nodded her head and asked before she could stop it coming out of mouth. “And just how are you punishing him?” 

“I’ve got him wound up and bound by ice on our bed, and i’m keeping control over my half of our core so he can't undo them, and with a steady stream of naughty thoughts im letting leak through our bond and he is in a constant state of being painfully hard.” 

Vlad had been silently leaning against the kitchen door and shivered at the torture,he never knew his little badger could be so cruel, he definitely approved and might use his method on Walker when he misbehaves. He knocked on the door frame to gain their attention and chuckled at Jazz’s white face and Danny's dark smirk. “The problem is solved, you will have a new teacher starting immediately. I will expect you to stay at school for the rest of this month and the next. Oh Technus is going to get you back for this i hope you know that.” Vlad said with a smirk. 

Danny again giggled darkly. “Oh i will stay in school no problems now and i’m looking forward to my own punishment very much.” Danny said. 

He turned to finish his meal and looked to the clock, 40 minutes he smirked. He was 10 minutes late. Danny left the kitchen heading back to his room at a relaxed pace leaving two amused and slightly disturbed people in his wake.

He got close to the door and could hear Technus cursing his name and yelling.  
His smirk sharpened and he let his illusion drop to show his one electric yellow eye and facial markings and phased through the door, standing off to the side he phased his clothes off next. He spoke up, voice filled with his frustration.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LEMON!! DON'T LIKE SKIP TO THE OTHER LINE LIKE THIS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Technus, do you know why you are being punished?” He said staring straight at his mate.

“Damn it Danny! I made you jealous?!!? I don't know!!?!! Just untie me so i can fuck you!!!” Technus screamed in frustration staring at Danny hungerly.

Danny shook his head no and reached in the bed side table drawer, grabbing the lube and covering his hand with it, he turned around so his back was facing him and looking over his shoulder and stared right at Technus as he reached to slowly finger and stretch his hole as he spoke. 

“No, it was because you sent me the thought about her desperate attempt to seduce you to rile me up in class, you know i'm volatile right now even if i have more control then i did and as much as i try not to let you, you can get a rise out of me. Normally i don't mind but not in class and especially not with another person in the center. i'm not jealous but you should know it makes me uncomfortable. Your mine, i'm yours, don't think about someone else's panties please, if you want to see some i will where them for you.”

And with his piece said and his ass almost fully stretched he aimed for his prostate, hitting it a couple times and moaning in pleasure before stretching one more time then pulling out. 

Technus was a raving mess by now, shaking and salivating eyes dilated all sense lost to his lust. Danny crawled into the bed careful not to touch him and released the ice wall in his mind. Technus growled loudly and Danny quickly sucked the ice that was used to bind his lover back into his core through his hands and found he was flipped and pressed deep into the bed on his stomach. Technus swiftly entered him and he was glad he losened himself up or that would of hurt, also he doesn't know if he would be able to get that much ectoplasm and human blood off the bed sheets, he really likes these ones.

Danny knew what was coming and held on for dear life as he went on a very rough ride. Technus was pounding into him like his un-life depended on it and all he could do was moan and scream as he was brought to his first climax of the night, onto the bed sheets and Technus didn't slow down even a little, pounding as he reached up with his free hand and jerking Danny's head to the side by his long hair and biting harshly and deeply on the side of his betas neck as he came making blood and ectoplasm covered the bed and Technus face, his poor bed sheets. It was reminiscent of there mating but this was even rougher than that and it thrilled Danny knowing he could drive his mate this crazy. It didn't stop there as soon as his alpha stoped cuming he was fully hard again and pounding into him like a madman teeth buried deep in his neck. Danny gripped the sheets hard, knuckles turning white as he screamed his ecstasy suddenly he was wailing his strongest attack blowing a large whole in the wall. 

Technus coming back to his senses a bit released his hair teeth still buried in his neck as he forced his hand over his little lover's mouth immediately silencing it. Danny came two more times in succession at the relentlessness of his mate and was filled to the brim as his lover came three more times. They both collapsed, breathing heavy. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\END LEMON!!! END LEMON!!! BACK TO THE STORY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny rolled over to stare at his mate still breathing hard and spoke up. “So, have you learned your lesson Tech?”

Technus chuckled darkly, his beta was devious and cruel, he felt like he fell even deeper in love with him which he thought was impossible since they were basically one being now having committed to the most ultimate of bonds.

And he won't seek to pay him back….this time that is….only because he was so rough with him during sex and that was payback enough. 

“Yes, i wont picture any others in panties and i won't rile you up during school, but i expect you to follow through with your promise to where panties for my enjoyment.” Danny smiled and cuddled, body sore and sated, into the body of his mate. 

Technus then noticed his face felt wet, he licked his lips and tasted a metallic taste along with an electric taste, he wiped his mouth on his hand and saw blood and ectoplasm, he looked over to his mate to confirm what he already knew, a large already healing bite mark was still leaking onto the bed in a mess of red and green, looking into Danny's eyes he saw nothing but love and contentment. 

“I really did a number on you my love, im sorry i hurt you.” Technus stated with guilt in his voice

“It's fine Tech, you were rough but i loved every second of it.” Danny purred out happily yet tiredly.

Technus chuckled and held his love close. After a moment a thought struck him, he might of been to rough! Quickly he grabbed his shocked mate and phased them down into the lab, not seeing the medical device he quickly rose his power to a level he only gained with the core bond and recreated the machine in under a minute. 

“Get in.” Technus said and when Danny began to protest Tech turned to him and said.

“No protest, this is important, climb in.” He put every bit of alpha in his voice and Danny closed his mouth and nodded his head knowing now wasn't the time to argue. 

Danny did as told and laid down. The glass closed around him and he turned his head sideways looking for his lover only to see him merge with the medical machine. 

Danny fought a giggle when his mates face popped up on the screen. He saw a flashing light as the scanner went over him looking for problems, after the glass opened and he sat up. A sheet of paper printed out and Technus who was very glad Danny was ok unmerged from the medical machine and handed the paper to his lover for him to read himself. 

It was an ultrasound of the baby. “It looks like i was right my love. They do have a bit of a solid form, there so tiny Danny. I was very worried that my rough treatment of you would of caused a miscarriage. My love i was so scared. We must be gentle for now on. Do you think there a boy or a girl?” Technus rambled on joy and relief palpable. Danny looked at the little blob on the paper with wide eyes happy tears leaking from them, his baby looked like a tiny jem or pearl. It was hard to believe that this was his baby and in about 8 months he would get to hold them in his arms. 

He embraced his still rambling alpha drawing him into a kiss shutting him up. “Tech, they are so tiny! I’m very happy To as them! But my love is prefer to wait and find out the gender when i give birth. So lets not have anyone tell us until then.” Technus nodded his head smile wide on his face. 

Danny spoke up again. “Tech do you remember what was said in Mr. Lancers classroom on the day i returned to school?” Technus thought it over and as he was taking to long Danny sent the relevant memory to him.

“Yes, lovely what about it?” Technus said looking into his loves still wet eyes.

“I want fully human males to be able to feel the happiness i feel, the invention for male pregnancies could you and Vlad actually make it?” Technus thought it over for a moment, it was only a cover before but would it really protect Danny if it doesn't exist? 

Decision made up he spoke. “Ok, but only because it will keep you safe….might as well work on a cure for your fake disease as well, it will give me something to work on as you know i like to stay busy one way or another and when you graduate i won't be your tutor anymore, at least until Vlad sends you to college.” 

Danny smiled and looked back to his mate eyes watering still, and suddenly realized something. “Tech, phase us back into the room were naked and this is a semi public area.“ Danny muttered face red in embarrassment and Technus nodded, feeling very amused and did as asked. Once in they dressed and faced there current problem, the whole in the wall.”Vlad will be pissed…..”Danny muttered fearfully. 

Technus had an idea and tapping into Danny’s side of there core sealed it with unmeltable ice. With that done and a fact reminded to him he turned to his beta with a fierce expression. “How are you blocking the bond?” he demanded eyes flashing red in slight anger. 

Danny cowered slightly, because it was rare for his mate to anger before pushing his submissive instincts away enough for him to answer.

“ Alpha, i came up with it on my own, i thought it would be nice for us to have a way to block the other out completely in case we wanted to surprise the other or something similar, or even if we needed uninterrupted space to think, i came up with it a few night ago when you were asleep as its the only time we can be truly alone with our thoughts, i just use my core power over ice to make a wall.” 

Technus thought it over but seeing it as something unsafe decided to put a stop to it. “Danny, at this time where we could possibly be eliminated by the observants its unsafe. The way we are connected we could die very easily. If i were to fade so would you and your human form would stop functioning because you have no soul. Essentially when you ‘go ghost’ your changing into your soul from. You’re physical body does not exist at that time. It only comes back when you relinquish your soul form turning it back into your body. And likewise if you were to fade, so would i. Do not do this again until i say it's safe no sooner understand?” He said eyes serious and face like stone. 

Technus has never asserted himself like this before so this must be super dangerous. Danny could feel his alphas fear, it was almost suffocating in its strength. He knew that he would never disobey his alpha, they were one and his mates decisions were his as well, and vice versa. Plus as an alpha he was automatically in charge anyway, betas were to rare and were to be protected at all costs by their mates and one with child will have others fighting to protect them, not just there mates.

“Yes, alpha i will do as you say.” Danny said with a smile to reassure him, he mentally grabbed that ability, on both sides and stored it in a block of ice, then using Technus side of their core put an electrical force field around it and made it so no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get through the field to melt the ice. Even though he knew he wouldn't disobey his alpha he also wanted to make sure that he couldn't undo it either without them both agreeing and taking down their respective elements, neither being able to undo it themselves.

” Alpha, i have sealed away the ability, so neither of us can access it without the approval and help of the other, i feel that it would only be fair.” Danny said and Technus rolled his eyes, trust him to have a mate who is all about fairness he thought jokingly. Which sent Danny into a fit of giggles. They were both glad that the serious moment was over.

They looked towards the clock and noticed that it was almost dinner time and as if on cue a knock was heard at the door. “Young heir, dinner is ready, you and your lover are expected in the dining hall.” and with that the maid left. They smiled at each other and activated there illusions, having dropped them in a fit of passion previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	42. Chapter 42

They walked to the dining hall paper in hand. They sat side by side with matching wide grins. Vlad was sat by Walker the wardens arm around his shoulders. Sam was sat by Nocturne of course and was basically glued to his side, Tucker and Jazz were next and they were the most modest of the group, not touching at all but were exchangeing many secretive glances. 

Danny looked around at his family with a smile on his face tucked into his mates side. “Everyone, i would like to pass something around the table, it's our first Ultrasound!” Technus exclaimed causing the rest of the group to break out in excited chatter. They passed it to Walker first and watched as he marveled at the start of a new life before passing it onto Vlad and it continued down and around the table with similar reactions tears being the biggest one with slight shock the second biggest reaction and one confused idiot. 

“It looks like a dot is on the paper, where's the baby?” Tucker asked scratching his head in confusion. 

Most of the table snickered at him but Danny hissed in anger and Technus eyes widened in shock and he felt slight worry for the techno geek at the amount of anger radiating off his mate, you didn't need a bond to feel that.

“Tucker….That is my baby…..” Danny ground out eyes glowing an angry green. 

Tucker had enough sense to apologize and sink into his seat Jazz too glared at him and hit him in the back of the head, just as it looked like Danny was about to leap at the boy and beat his face in at the perceived slight a hand was quickly placed in the betas hair and the anger quickly dissipated as he started to purr. 

Walker was thankful for this quick fix betas had, as he continued to rub and scratch until he was positive the ghost boy was calmed completely, taking a peek at the stony looking Technus and chuckleing. poor man can be easily cowed by his mate even when his rage was directed elsewhere. The techy ghost was lucky he was formed as an alpha, he has a bit of control of his overpowered beta, and the bond they formed was good for passing the power between them so neither one melts from power overload. Everything calmed down completely when dinner came out, Danny still blissed out from the petting and his emotional outbursts curled into his mates side and that returned him back to life as he wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist. 

They started eating and Technus decided to start a conversation with Sam and her lover. “So how have you both been?” He asked to the cozy couple in front of him.

“We have been well, thank you, it's a joy to be able to finally find the one meant for me. I believe were both completely in love with each other. But i guess it's just how it works when our souls were made for eachother, or more specifically she was made for me as i have lived centuries before her creation.” Nocturne said as he held his dark angel closer to him. She giggled into his chest at the sweet and cheesy spin he put on the facts. 

Tech snickered before asking a sly question “Well Ashwin, were you able to meet her parents yet?” 

Nocturne sighed and rubbed his face. “They liked me….but they kept trying to stick me in a sickly pale yellow suit or other atrocious colors…. The bright pink was the worst though… it really hurt my eyes and my pride. Luckily my rose had black dye and scissors, and i got a few neet outfits out of it. I will say the looks on their faces were most funny. All shocked eyes and agaped mouths. I even heard her father mutter something about me being just like his daughter. It's nice to know they approve of me but i think it also had something to do with me being affiliated with Vlad Masters.” Everyone couldn't help but snicker at that and they ate the rest of their dinner with pleasant conversation. 

When dinner was over Technus took his love who had fallen asleep on him soon after eating to there room wrapping him snugly in blankets and grabbed Vlad to talk about the things he had discussed with Danny down in the lab and something he had been thinking about. 

“Vlad, i want to create the devices that can allow human men to conceive. And I also want to create a cure for Danny’s fake illness. I think if what we talked about actually existed then it would keep Danny safer because we covered all our base thoroughly. And we could help so many others as well! Danny was the one to suggest we do the male pregnancy device wanting to give others the joy he is feeling. Are you up for it? Because i think it would be a wonderful idea but i can do nothing without your brain and funding of it. Also, i have been thinking, Danny is half ghost but, he is also half human, i want to give him that experience as well, so may i have your permission to marry him?” 

Vlad was stunned, he was seeking his permission to marry someone he was already bound to and twice over at that, but he guesses that Technus was of the traditional sort anyway, and thought it the right thing to do. 

“You have my permission but id ask Walker, i’m more of his ‘mom’ then his ‘dad’, that would be my alpha. So before little badger wakes up i would do that, and yes to funding, and helping with the research on both of your ideas, who knows, if we find the cure for this immune disorder then we could start looking for cures for other illness, this will revolutionize the medical industry!!” He mumbled eagerly dark blue eyes wide in excitement. 

Technus chuckled and spoke. ”Accepting our mates sure changed us in a wonderful way Vlad. We were both out to rule the world but i'm very glad we failed. It would of been lonely at the top because i'm sure our mates would of flat out rejected us for our tyranny. You were dead set on forcefully gaining Danny as a son and Maddie as a wife, when she was out of the picture you accepted your wonderful mate and still gained a son in Danny. I wanted full control over everything technological and my ambition left me hollow. I never wanted love and never thought i could but my beauty opened my black shriveled heart and filled it with love until it was deep red, alive, and larger than ever. Now here we are planning on helping people we once sought to enslave, we have become good, we gained more then the world could of provided us in the arms of our mates.” 

Vlad was smiling with slightly teary eyes and nodded his head replying. “Yes i agree completely, if i did somehow gained Maddie's affections i wouldn't of been happy because her soul was never meant to connect with mine, i'm glad i could turn my affection onto my mate, my obsession is finally being met, and before you ask, my obsession is a doubled one, rare i know, it is to be accepted and loved. And with my mate and my new family, i feel fully accepted and loved for the first time in my life, i thank the Ancients for our blessings. Now that we have had a deep heart to heart, go find Walker and ask him.” Vlad finished with a watery smile and a giggle. He quickly covered his mouth,he hates that part of being a beta. Mainly because its feminine and shows his more submissive side. Though he knows women can be far from submissive he IS a beta its kinda in the title. Ever since he matured as a ghost many years ago he had to stop laughing in public out of sheer embarrassment, because he didn't know when he would giggle or chuckle normally. 

Luckily his mate finds it cute and his family could care less how he laughed as long as he was happy. And that was a nice thought as he watched his sons mate wander off to find Walker….he has a family...he has a son and a daughter and maybe more kids in the future….he has someone to love….they all accept him...he felt fulfilled in his life at having them with him and that's all that really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	43. Chapter 43

Technus wandered around before remembering that Walker was more than likely checking on his prison, even though he lives in the mortal realm now he is still the warden of the ghostly prison and would go there even with the time ghosts warning to stay away. 

He cut off his illusion but decided to hide his markings for now and phased down to the lab, and opened the portal flying into the swarling green and entering the zone. 

He quickly checked the bond finding Danny still asleep and dreaming about haunted homework trying to eat him. Tech chuckled before pushing a thought as hard as he can giving him a few weapons to fight it with, a pin, paper shredder,and stapler, paper clips, and scissors let's see what he can do with these. It's much harder to pass thought when they are asleep but you can see them so the paper shredder, and paper clips didn't make it to the dream, but the evil glint in dream Danny’s eyes when he picked the scissors was priceless when he turned the tables and began chasing it around. Technus sent the thought of about 15 more homework creatures to Danny’s dream after he sliced the first one to pieces,don't want him waking up to soon.

He focused back on his surroundings and found he was almost at the jail house. He stood at the door before deciding to just walk right in, Bullet, the main guard greeted him with his weapon ecto charged and aimed at his face, being much more powerful than he was previously allowed him to dismantle the weapon with a wave of his hand, and just in case he used some of Danny’s half of the core to make a shield of ice blocking all other guards attacks.

“I'm here to see Walker, i want no quarrel with you, lead me to him.” Tech said when all the guards stopped in frustration. He waved his hand and their weapons were fixed, as Built lead him to the office his boss resided in. 

“Warden, the escaped prisoner Technus is here to talk to you, and i am sad to report that the attempt made to recapture him was unsuccessful, me and the rest of my squadron are ready to receive punishment for our failure.” Bullet said fearfully to his warden and best friend, Walker was always hard on them for failure but even harder on him because he can't show favoritism and as he was in charge of the squad it was he who was the most punished because it reflected badly on him as the head guard when they didn't succeed in their duties.

Walker chuckled lowly a smile on his face and Bullet took a step back in shock before remembering that the Walker he sees now isn't the same one he was used to dealing with. lt was how Walker used to be before he was rejected by his mate. 

Now that he was accepted he returned to how he was originally. Fair ,balanced ,happy, and most of all sane with no more pain. Bullet smiled, oh he knew he would still be punished, that never changed from then or now, but the sound of his sane joy filled laughter would be worth 1000000 laps around the building in nothing but a pink mini skirt. He was so happy to have his best friend back to how he used to be. But it shocked him when his warden spoke before he broke out into a low chuckle as well. 

“No need for you to be punished, he was actually set free by me. I thought it would be funny to not warn the guards about it especially after he got a power kick! And i was very right! I had the joy of watching my finest guards reactions as they got there ass’s handed to them by a ghost that was not my little phantom!! The looks on your faces were priceless! And all of you thought my boy was the only ghost able to kick your ass’s! This right here is Danny’s mate! And my boy could never be mated to anyone weak! But guess what! Now if Phantom wanted to he would only have to blink to take you out! That’s my son!” Walker exclaimed with pride while laughing deeply at the look of the guards faces and the shocked but chuckling form of his closest friend tears rolling down his own face.

“I see dear friend that after Phantoms break down on the first day of heat you took it upon yourself to claim the child as your own, fatherhood looks good on you Warden.” Bullet said with a cheeky smile, hoping that explaining some details in his response to his friend would help ease the guards out of there shock at the word ‘son’ used to describe a ghost they were told to capture on sight. Bullet knew that Walker said it that way just to shock the guards for his own entertainment but he doesn't need his squad comatose because of it. 

Walker calmed his laughter down and smiled brightly at Bullet and spoke up with fondness in his voice. “I have also claimed his human sister as my daughter as well. Oh! Send the guards out Bullet i must tell you some big news!” Bullet turned around and sent them away before closing and locking the door then he turned to his friend and nodded his head to continue, Walker grabbed Technus and pulled him into a macho half armed hug and exclaimed.   
“My son and his mate are having a baby! I'm gonna be a grandfather!” Bullet tilted his head at the way he phrased it, doesn't he mean use a bit of there cores to form a child with there lifeforce, that would only take a day or two he wondered before it fully dawned on him. 

“Your boy is a beta! How magnificent for you Walker!” Bullet exclaimed. 

Technus was very amused by the turn of events but peeked into the bond real quick to see his lover still asleep thankfully and saw that the dream had got a little racy with dream Danny in a skimpy black dress, knowing how these end he knew he had to talk quick. 

“Walker i hate to interrupt but i came to ask you something important and i must do it before my lovely wakes up.” Technus said before he stepped back and looked the warden dead in the eye seriously. 

Walker calmed his excitement down at the look and nodded his head to let Technus know he can start. 

“Danny is half ghost, but he is also half human, i have come to you to ask your permission to marry him in the human world so i can honor that side of him.” Technus braced himself for the worst but hoped for the best. 

“You have my permission, i appreciate the respect shown in asking me even if you're bound to him twice over now i guess third time's a charm then.” Walker spoke with a big grin. 

“Thank you, my beauty is about to wake so i should get going, he is always cross with me if i’m not there when he wakes from a rather….. Intense…... dream like this.” And with that he was off and faintly heard Bullet ask the warden to explain what he meant about his bond and how it was done twice, and why can i know his dreams and such. He wonders if the warden would tell him the full truth or a lie. He chuckled deeply when Bullet asked why he called his mate so many different pet names, and the wardens quick response to it. ‘He is a strange ghost so i have know clue.’ and figured the warden might just not say anything about the bond at all. 

Technus thought about the reason he uses all these pet name’s when he referred to his love. It was because his Danny was a treasure and every name was a testmate of his love toward him, every one were what he thought of him, he was his angel, his beauty, his lovely and any other description out there thats means how wonderful his little love is. At high speeds he made it through the portal and quickly phased through the ceiling and into his room, phasing out of his clothes and climbing into bed to wait on his lover to wake up. After a moment of waiting the dream woke him up and suddenly Tech was trapped under his randy mate. “I had a very interesting dream and it left me with a little problem, care to help me remedy it Tech?” Danny asked slyly eyes glowing green in his lust.

“You don't even need to ask my sweet, let me take care of you.” Technus growled out before swiftly changing their positions and biting his mates neck making him keen loudly. 

“My beauty i'm gonna make you scream.”

Danny moaned in agreement and the rest of the night were spent engaging on lustful desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	44. Chapter 44

It was the night before the end of heat for the rest of the ghosts and Walker and Vlad were honestly very happy for it, as much as they liked almost constant sex it will be nice to calm down and just cuddle without it leading to anything more. 

Danny and Technus wouldn't get that break unfortunately though the heat has been cut off for a while the baby needed the energy to continue to form. It was dinner time and it was only the inhabitants minus Nocturne and Jazz who were out with there lover’s on a double date, when the subject was brought forth.

“The ghost are coming back at around midnight tonight at the earliest, and none of them know Danny’s a beta or let alone in the running to find a mate. We have talked and have decided that we would like to shock the ghosts when they show up, and are wondering if both of you would like to join us?” Technus proposed with a sly smile and flashing red eyes ready to cause a little mischief. Danny was excited as well and jokingly sent a message through the link ‘ you can lead a scientist away from evil but you can't get the evil out of the scientist.’ but couldn't hide the flash of lust Tech’s dark side caused him to feel, stupid bond. Technus turned his head and smirked at his lover winking before turning back to the addressed.

They were talking to each other so he waited patiently for them to decide. They both turned back with matching grins and excited eyes. Walker spoke, “So what’s the plan?”

Danny and Technus shared a look only one word was shared through the bond ‘Perfect’. Danny leaned into his mate with a smirk and let him take the lead. 

“So here's what we're gonna do!!” They listened and snickered in glee at the tale, this was going to be so much fun!!!! At the end they all headed up to bed with visions of mischief dancing around their heads. 

Just as Technus had said it was around midnight when Danny’s ghost sense went off waking him. He rolled over and nudged Technus waking him up as well. “You were ,as always, right, my ghost sense just went off which, of course, means there back.” 

Technus sat up and smiled wickedly. Time for the games to start. “Leave them alone for now, they cant find us with our ecto-signature changed and i doubt they will bother Vlad besides escaping from his portal. Just in case i’m coating the room in ice, i doubt they will be to much trouble for the town and just to make you feel better i will send a message to your friends warning them of the return of the ghosts. I will also have Nocturne patrol tonight, it’s justice for him to do this. He will be making up for the time he almost enslaved everyone by protecting them and keeping everyone safe. Stay here and let him make up for his mistakes.” Technus blabbered on, trying to make sure his headstrong beta didn't get any ideas. 

Danny knew what his love was doing and normally keeping him out of the fight would of angered him but…..he had more things to worry about then his pride or his obsession he thought to his alpha while resting a hand on his stomach. This plan was going to go down without a hitch, and he wouldn't want to mess up and lose the child. Technus, seeing as his love was calm and not gonna do anything brash, left to talk with Nocturne real quick before coming back to there bed and raising his power up and forming a wall of ice on all four walls and on there floor and ceiling and for good measure, added a wall of electricity, using his raw core power, over the room sealing them in and everyone else out.

“Go back to sleep my dear, we will get a chance to play tomorrow but for now we rest.” Tech mumbled as he sleepily tugged Danny down. It's funny how he didn't have to sleep previously, but sense he started sleeping because his mate still needed it had caused him to love the way sleeping made him feel, and how he was much clearer headed then normal. Maybe ghosts should start sleeping more often, just because they didn't have to doesn't mean it wouldn't do them good in the long run. Danny smiled and curled up to Technus and fell asleep just as his mate dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	45. Chapter 45

They were up with the sun taking down the ice and electric protections, dressing for the day and racing down to breakfast excited for the mayhem to come. Jazz looked up in slight shock at how early they were up only to roll her eyes at the mischief shining in their eyes, she couldn't hold in a chuckle when Walker and Vlad came down with the same shine in their eyes. 

“ What are you four up to?” she asked exasperatedly. They smirked at her and said nothing so she let it go. She was sure that she would find out sooner or later. 

And sooner it was, as they got finished and left the house an ecto net shot out of nowhere trapping Danny and the hulking form of Skulker appeared looking triumphant. 

“Ghost Child, I Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter will have your pelt for my bed.” He exclaimed only to be surprised that the whelp only whined then transformed, form looking slightly different but still not moving. 

All of the sudden he felt an overwhelming amount of power and looked up to see the glaring forms of Technus,Walker, and Plasmius. Not sure what to do he spoke to them voice shaking slightly because he was very unsure at the moment. “H-Hey, i finally c-caught the whelp! You c-can all have a r-round of fighting him before i s-skin him!” 

Technus looked down at his helpless beta and growled lowly. “Skulker…… i would much appreciate it if you released my mate, he is with child and does not need the stress of fighting you or any other ghosts at this point.” 

That shocked Skulker….that meant the little halfa was a beta which is the most rarest form of ghost as they are normally formed as alphas, that thought had him clinching the net tighter and pulling it closer to him but he stopped when he heard Technus growl and his eyes shined red in anger before his power dropped his other part of the ilusion and glowing red and blue staired in rage, his instincts pushing the thought that his mate wouldn’t get hurt away. 

Plasmius put his hand on Tech’s shoulder and squeezed it eyes meeting the robotic ghost’s eyes as he spoke. “ I would suggest...That if you don’t release my son this instant….you will face the full wrath of us all.” Skulker looked like he was about to have a conniption fit as Jazz shook in with held laughter behind the five ghosts eyes on Skulker. 

Walker then took his turn and swung his arm around Vlad’s waist and glaird deeply at Skulker.

“My mate is right, we will destroy you if you don't release our son, but your going to jail anyway because it's against the rules to attack a beta, and one with child no less.” 

Skulker dropped the glowing net and his suit self destructed in his confusion, parts going everywhere and the little green blob of a ghost rose up looking up at the three ghosts in shock, his brain completely blank. The rest of the ghosts came out of hiding where they were waiting for there turn with the halfa. Ember looked down at the broken form of her mate and looked back at the four ghosts in front of her seeing Technus pulling Danny out of the net and holding him in his arms, scratching his head to keep him calm. At the purring the ghost’s all pretty much gave up on getting to the ghost boy. 

But Ember asked the question they all were thinking. “What about baby pops obsession? If were out of the picture then who will be the person to trigger it?” 

Vlad smiled at her seeing that she mostly fought Danny to help with his obsession along with her own.”His obsession is justice, so instead of going after him or those he cares about cause some havoc instead like wrecking stores and such, i've studied ghost law a bit and found that the only time an alpha ghost can attack a beta is when they are defending themselves. But please don't do anything in the coming months as my little badger cant fight because of the baby.” 

Danny recovered after a moment frustrated at being the one saved and not the one doing the saving. It seems when he is in danger his instincts take over and shut his consciousness off, leaving him to wait for his alpha to save him. He hopes it’s just because of the baby,because the Ancients know he won’t be able to fight the observants if not. 

He made sure he kept it together though. He knew this was how it was supposed to go down but it doesn't mean he had to like being helpless. Seeing the dazed Skulker made it all a 100% better along with the rest of the ghosts varying degrees of shock. 

Danny giggled at the mess of armor, who knew shock was all he needed to defeat the powered exoskeleton of the hunter ghost. At the giggle all the ghost’s looked to him and wore fond smiles because at the moment Danny’s enemies were too much in shock to hide their true feelings. Walker and Vlad looked at each other with a smirk on their face, they knew the little halfa was hard not to like. 

“ Well, it was a nice chat but these two need to get to school and me and Walker need to get to my temporary office. Your free to come and go as you please but i ask you too be courteous and wait for Phantom to birth his child before you start anything with him.” Vlad spoke kindly. 

“Love i will meet you there i have something i need to do.” Walker said as he picked up the tiny form of the still stunned Skulker and headed into the house. Vlad smiled at him as he left and everyone transformed back, Vlad reached into his pocket and pressed a button and the Anti-Human shield dropped from around the house. The ghosts took that as there cue to leave. 

The limo pulled up a second later and they all climbed in, Jazz decided to ride with them so she could see her boyfriend before school. They first dropped off Vlad who hugged them both and patted Tech’s shoulder before leaving. 

They arrived to the school right on time, they exited the limo and fell into their roles quite easily.Technus one step behind of Danny with his PDA out going over what to expect that day, and Jazz keeping pace with the techy ghost smiling demurely. She was giggling in her head about this morning and could tell by Technus’s eyes that with the instinctual rage gone he was feeling it as well and she knew her brother was. It was a very funny way to tell the ghostly community that Danny was off limits. 

She had a feeling that he won't be in to many battles in the future except the one with the Observants. Danny was incredibly powerful in both worlds now, almost untouchable. And she knew he would do great things with both, paving his way in them. She looked up to see her man and sped up to embrace him. 

He tucked her under his chin quickly when he saw she was shaking knowing that her being a Master’s now ment that weather she cried or laughed he needed to conceal it because it wasn't how it was done for elites in her higher position. 

He kept her there while trying to make the moment look as decent as possible. He felt his shirt start to get wet and hearded her quickly inside and to a empty classroom. He closed and locked the door and tapped her 2 times on her shoulder to signal she can stop hiding her face. She pulled back and laughed so hard and loud tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Tucker watched amusedly as she let it all out. When she finally calmed down long enough to have a decent conversation but knowing that it wasn't over yet asked what was so funny. 

He snickered as she broke down laughing again and waited patiently until she had herself together enough to talk again. 

“Tucker! Bwahahahaha! They -hic- they made Skulker -hic- explode in confusion! Skulker put Danny in an ecto net! Hehehehe! And he transformed in it! -hic- Then told them they could have around of battle with him before he skinned him!! Technus being all macho and mainly demanded his pregnant beta be let go!!! Hahahahah! The -hic-look on Skulkers face was priceless as he pulled Danny closer to him! Technus growled at him and Vlad glared at the mech and demanded his son be let go or his metal butt would be whipped by them!! Skulker had a look on his face like he just got hit by a mack truck! Hahahahah!! Then Walker wrapped an arm around Vlad and said that his mate was right! Let there son go or face there wrath!!!! And -hic- he selfdestrusted! The rest of the ghosts came out of where there were waiting for there turn with him and Embers shocked look when she saw Skulker surrounded by his broken mecha suit was so funny!!!! She was sweet enough to enquire about Danny’s obsession though and when he giggled the Ghosts showed their true colors and smiled at him!!! They truly care for him or respect him at the very least! Hehehe!!!” 

Tucker couldn't help but break out laughing as well. This was just to funny!!! They pulled themselves together just enough to be passable and left the room just as the bell rung. After sharing a brief kiss they headed there separate ways. 

When Tucker got to his first period class of english he noticed the light red tint around Danny’s eyes and thought that they had the same idea. He vagily pointed to his eye and Danny nodded and blinked the redness completely hidden with the illusion. He curled his lips up into a genuine smile briefly in thanks and Tucker beamed before sitting down.

Technus had his PDA out and was working on their schedule, hoping that when math time rolled around the new teacher wouldn't be such a pain. 

Mr. Lancer walked in and class began. Danny studiously took notes through the lecture and Technus had put his PDA down to do the same. The day was relatively quiet when they entered the Math class and an old surly looking man was at the head of it. The bell rung and they all took their seats and the man wrote his name on the board.

“Hello class, my name is Joe Lee Morgan,you will address me as Mr. Morgan or Mr.M and i will be your Math teacher for the rest of this year. I am going by the syllabus left by your previous teacher. Miss Aria Melvin has left the teaching profession and has told me to wish you all luck on your futures. I will pass around your work sheets now, work on them to the best of your ability for the first half hour of the class then i will be around to check your work and help you if your struggling.” He did not spare anyone even a passing glance as he handed out the work and then went to the teachers seat and set an alarm on his phone before falling asleep. Danny and Tech snickered a moment before getting to work.

It was easy for Danny because of the amount of times Tech went over it in his head. The lucky part of there full bond it that now Danny was always studying because Technus is and always will be a genius so he learned every time the techno ghost let his mind wander to math, science or, anything technology related. He finished his work in record time and chilled as the others in the class struggle and scraped their minds for the answers to the problems. 

Danny, bored talked to Technus via the link.  
“I can’t wait to get out of high school so i can focus on our family and finish learning the family businesses. The birth of or first child is something i have trouble keeping off my mind lately. Im very excited to hold them, care for them and raise them. I guess it's just my maternal instinct taking over.”

Technus looked over at his mate and smiled softly.   
“I know its hard for you to not think about it. We share a mind love and i'm the same way. The sooner were out of this place the sooner we can as you say focus on us and ours completely. Our little one will be amazing and i'm so excited to hold them. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me my sweet, you're my everything.

Danny flashed a soft sweet smile to his mate and then they heard the alarm go off.  
“I can't wait to get out of the school today so i can curl up in your arms Tech. The teacher is moving, im gonna get him to check my work now.”

Technus nodded at him and turned to face the front both regaining their masks as Danny raises his hand. Mr. Morgan saw his hand and quickly finished helping the kid he was with correct a minor problem before walking over to Danny. “Young Mr. Masters, what can i help you with?” 

“Well sir, i just want you to check my work over for me real quick.” Danny requested pleasantly. The man picked it up and looked it over impressed with the work. 

“You have done very well on this young man, keep up the good work.” He pulled out a red pin and put and A+ on it. “Easiest A+ iv given in a long time, take it home and put it on your fridge.” 

He looked up at the class and got there attention. ”Class if your all satisfied with your work please turn it in at the desk, those that have not turned it in, i will walk around and check them over for you.” Only two people did not turn in there work and the teacher sighed in relief, glad this class will be easy on him.

He was able to take there of them right before the ring of the bell. He stopped Danny and his tutor before they went out. 

Danny looked to the man curiously and waited for him to speak. “Young Mr.Master’s, Aria Melvin is my niece and i'd like to apologize for her behaviour. What she had done was not right and she has learned her lesson. She will be pursuing a different line of work now that her teaching license is taken away. Neither of us hold it against you so you don't have to worry about any foolish retaliation were not out to lose our abilities to find and get a job or be destroyed socially.Thank your father for this job he provided me with.” Danny nodded his head in understanding and turned to walk out, Technus on his heels with his PDA checking the schedule and putting in a few things he thought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	46. Chapter 46

The rest of the day passed quickly and the two mates met up with Sam and Tucker outside of the school. They walked quietly to the limo and were both greeted by their own partners.

Sam rushed into Nocturnes arms and received a soft kiss on her brow. Danny smiled at them glad she found the one she was meant to be with and Tucker smiled at her as well as he tucked Jazz’s arm in his own. 

They all piled in and Danny snuggled into Tech’s side and promptly fell asleep. He would have to wake him before they got to the house, never know who could be watching. 

He took this time to check that his love was for sure asleep before thinking about how he would propose….he wanted to make it memorable and meaningful. He got the best idea! He smiled softly, it would be perfect. He took to his new tactic of keeping those thoughts far away from his lovely by thinking on his obsession. It helped keep his loves mind in shape as well.

He shook Danny awake just as they were reaching the hill leading up to the manor house. Danny forced his eyes open and fixed his hair grumbling the whole time. He put his Master’s Mask on just as they pulled up to the front door. The driver opened the door and he and the rest walked out in a sedate pace. 

Once in the door Danny headed over to the couch and fell back to sleep. Technus chuckled, it's only just into the first trimester and the child is already taken a toll on his body. He picked him up and carried him into there room tucking him in. It was the perfect time to go buy the ring.

He walked around looking for Vlad and found him on the lab. Vlad was going through samples in his lab and it looked like he was doing a bit of fertility research.

“Hey Vlad, I was wondering if you want to come ring shopping with me. I want to find the perfect one for my beauty.” Vlad looked up and smiled excitedly.

“Yes, of course I will go with you. I can't wait to see what we can find for him. Just let me put my research up and we can go.” Vlad said as he rushed to get ready.

“Wonderful, let's meet at the front door in a few minutes.” Technus said with a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	47. Chapter 47

Technus had the idea to find Nocturne and see if he could keep Danny asleep for a few hours until he returns and looked around to see if he was here somewhere.

He found that his bedroom door was open and he was sitting on the edge of his bed with the chalice in his hand. He was staring at it with a forlorn look in his eyes.

Technus walked in quietly and softly set at the beside him at the edge of his bed. He knew that Ashwin knew he was there and he waited patiently for him to speak.

Nocturne rubbed the beautiful chalice softly before speaking. “I had given this to my brother many millennia ago, before the observants were created. It was something I had made from my core powers to only be used in emergencies. Seeing it again after so long tells me just how serious all of this is.” 

They were quite again for a moment before Technus spoke up. “We will win Nocturne. Your brother will be fine and you all will have your full powers restored.”

Nocturne nodded before holding the chalice close to his heart. He heaved out a shaky sigh before kissing the rim and putting it down. “I sure hope so my friend, thank you for your comfort. Now you sought me out for a reason how can I help you?”

Technus looked him over just to be sure he was going to be alright before he spoke his request. “I would like for you to keep my lovely in a deep sleep until I get back. I'm going ring shopping and need him to stay asleep so he can't see my thoughts. If he does fight to wake up and actually does wake I can use my alpha's will to make him go back to sleep.”

Nocturne ‘hemmed’ in thought, at full power he can easily keep the most powerful being asleep for as long as he wants. He remembers a time when he loved to play with mortals, he was only really a child then and didn't know right for wrong and kept a princess and her people asleep for centuries. 

His brother had no control on him at the time so he made sure to freeze there bodies in time so as to avoid too much drama. He was still just a kid himself and didn't know he coulda just smacked him upside the head and tell him to quit. 

At the end of the last century, Clockwork did just that and arranged for a prince to kiss the princess to make it look like that was what fixed Nocturne’s mess. He did it a couple more times as well but there never lasted long. Clockwork always got him before he got to have any fun. Time to see if he can keep an all powerful beta ghost asleep long enough for his mate to get what was needed.

“Alright, I will be in your room watching over your beta. Have fun ring shopping.” And he took on his true form putting Technus asleep briefly to manifest his staff. Technus rubbed his head when he came to, mumbling faintly about annoying sleep ghosts. 

Nocturne chuckled softly. He loves being the ghost of sleep. It's so much fun messing with people.

Technus smiled as they left the room. Technus went and kissed his sleeping love on the head before letting Nocturne curl up beside him. He watched as he put his staff of dreams on one side of Danny and touched his right temple with the other. A lavender light emitted from his fingertips and Danny was locked in REM sleep. Technus checked the link and was impressed that he couldn't get through at all. Deep sleep indeed.

“Thank you Ashwin. “ He said sincerely with a huge smile.

“My pleasure, please send a message to my little black rose that I'm guarding Danny's sleep.” Technus nodded and closed his eyes sending the message via his power. He got a message that said she was on her way and he heard the door open softly.

Sam almost squealed with how adorable they were. She tiptoed over and kissed the base of Nocturnes horns before taking a picture and quickly and quietly slipping out. Nocturne smiled fondly before focusing on his task.

Technus chuckled and left the room meeting with Vlad who was standing at the door impatiently and excitedly. “Sorry Vlad, I went to enlist Nocturne in keeping Danny asleep so we can have all the time we need to find the perfect ring.” 

They left the town house and got into the waiting limo. Technus looked over and saw them pass the jewelry store and tried to point it out to him. Vlad chuckled. “We're not getting him a ring here in Amity! We're going out of country for this! Tell me, which would you prefer! Britain? Paris? Russia?” 

Technus head spun a moment. Well, his lovely deserved the best. “I'm not sure, which would you recommend Vlad?”

Vlad smiled brightly. “Russia it is! My uncle and namesake Vladimir Markin is a famous jewelry designer! Known for his strange and unique pieces. It will be perfect!”

They pulled into the parking lot where Vlads private jet was and got out. They climbed into the jet and then they were off. 

“Ok, on a commercial airline it would normally take about one day and nine hours with three plus stops. But my jet is state of the art and can get us there with zero stops in only about 30 minutes!” Vlad exclaimed as they got strapped in. 

Technus smiled indulgently at the beta. So it should only take a few hours at the most then. 

They talked of mundane things for the ride and just as Vlad had said they arrived only 30 minutes later give or take a few minutes.

Vlad had a limo already on site as they exited the jet and off they went to Vlads uncle's jewelry store. They were there on only five minutes and Technus was not impressed with the outside of it. But when they entered he was surprised at the strange variety of jewelry. 

Vlad had dragged him towards the front and made him look at all the rings at the counter.

A tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair and deep green eyes ran from the back of the store and embraced Vlad talking in thick Russian. Vlad held her close and talked to her back. 

Technus raised an eyebrow but waited for the halfa to be done with his apparent reunion. Once he pulled away he dragged the blonde over to Technus.

“Nickoli! This is my younger cousin Tatiana Markin. She runs the store with her father. He is away on business at the moment so she will show us around.” Vlad exclaimed 

The lady, Tatiana stepped forward and shook his hand. “Congratulations on your upcoming engagement. Let's start looking, do you know what you are searching for?”

Technus thought for a moment “Something unique and special.”

She chuckled softly. ”You came to the right place then.”

She pulled them to the very back where the employee entrance was and led them to a dark wood wall in the very back of the room. She opened a panel and quickly typed in a code that opened it up. 

Out popped millions of jewelry layered similarly to the ones outside. The only difference is these pieces seemed even more grand in design the those.

Tatiana pointed to the shelf with the ring when one immediately jumped out at him. He reached for it and picked it up looking at it in close detail. It reminded him of the Fenton ghost portal, where it all started. Where his beauty gained his power and his beta side and where he entered the human world after many years dead. 

“This is it, this is the one I will propose to my beauty with.” He said softly eyes glazing over with tears.

Tatiana smiled brightly. “That's a good one, one of my Father's best. It's call ‘The Markin Aperture No. 2 Ring: a New Marvel of Jewellery Design’ That's it's official name that is. Do you want it as it is or would you like me to customize it for you?”

Technus looked closely at the ring trying to think on what he could change. The diamonds on it had him thinking. “Could you change the main center diamond into a pale green gem? And have all the smaller ones be ice blue gems and electric yellow gems?” He requested.

Tatiana grabbed a pad and pin and wrote it down. “Would you like it half blue half yellow with the green in the middle? Or would you like the blue and yellow to interchange? You know, blue then yellow then blue again and so on and so forth? Do you have any special engraving you want me to carve into it?”

“Please make them interchange. And make it say. ‘I love you, forever my mate, my heart, my lovely.’” The techy ghost requested softly.

She smiled. “The ring is big enough if you want to put something else on it. Don't hold back.”

He nodded and went to speak it but decided to just write it down. As much as he was sure Vlad wouldn't blab he decided that he should try to keep some secrets to himself. He asked for the tablet of paper and wrote it down then gave it back to her. “I would like the second engraving to be under the ring and the first to be on the inside of the band itself please. My lovely is a ring size 9 ½. Thank you for all of this by the way.” He said with a voice full of emotion. This was so amazing, he didn't even think he would find a ring this fast! Let alone the perfect one!

Technus felt a shift in his mind that Danny was waking up. He knew Nocturne couldn't hold him for the long and he cleared his mind quickly and focused on his Obsession. After a moment he heard Danny asking him where he was. He made sure to tell him he was on an errand with Vlad and not to be troubled. He had sent Nocturne to make sure he stayed asleep because the baby has been taking so much out of him. Then made sure he talked too Nocturne to put him back in a deep sleep for awhile longer. Once he was sure Danny was back to sleep he came back to focus. 

“Sorry Tatiana, I got lost in thought on my proposal plan.” He said sheepishly when he noticed her looking at him oddly.

Vlad was barely paying attention, he was looking at all the rings and wondering if he should purpose himself or was it to soon. He knew it was different for him and his mate then it was for Technus and Daniel. There bond was many times deeper then his and they were expecting a child. He loves Walker but he will hold off for a little while.

Vlad looked up when the background noise stopped and he saw Technus drifting off in space. Well to others that's what it looked like but he knew he was chatting with Daniel. His poor cousin looked worried and confused. When he finally snapped out of it his response was very cute. He and Tatiana both started giggling at the sweet alpha.

“Ok, be back in an hour and a half and I will have it done.” She said as she walked to the far table in the back with the ring.They again said there thanks and left the store to look around the shopping center. They walked into a few clothing and Tech saw a few things that would look beautiful on his beta. He made sure to grab and buy them. He checked the link every now and then to make sure his love was still asleep.

At around one hour they made there way back to the shop. They set in the chairs around the room and Technus new it was time to work fast. “Vlad, I'm going to purpose tonight before there is a chance that I can accidentally leak it to him. I need a little help from your people to set it up exactly. I know that if I were to do it on my own I would fail.”

Vlad looked intrigued. “What do you have in mind that you would need my people to take care of it?” 

Technus jumped up and grabbed the nearest paper and wrote as much as he can think of right now. And then excitedly expounded on what he thought as Vlad read it over and asked questions. 

Vlad joyfully started putting in calls and at the end of the last half hour it was done. Tatiana walked out and beckoned them in to the back. They all set down at the table and marbled at the beautiful ring. Technus started crying deep, heavy sobs as he picked it up and held it to his chest. It was so beautiful, so perfect, so gorgeous, so amazing. 

He was going to purpose to his love tonight! They may be mated twice over but this felt just as if not more important. In his eyes, the first bond when it was just them was when they swore there love and devotion to each other. The second was when they made there bond deeper and included all there friends and family. Where they saw the bond and actually witnessed they're love. This third one would be them telling the whole world that they were one being. It will be perfect!

Technus picked out a blue and black box for his ring and Vlad payed for it despite Technus continuing to try to pay for it himself. Vlad quickly showed him the bill which had him backing down instantly. That was an absurd amount and he also saw on the check that it was even with a family discount. 

They left with a wave to Tatiana and soon we're boarding the jet again. Technus spent the thirty minutes on the ride home filling out little cards to place them where he wanted them to lead his lovely. Then made the call to Nocturne to tell him he was proposing and to keep him asleep until he gave the signal.

They landed and drove back home in the limo. He went about placing the cards and adjusting his watch settings. Then disappeared to where there date would be held and messaged Sam to go get her boyfriend, it was time. He waited with bated breath for his beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok dear readers this is the last for a while but hopefully not to long i'm gonna get to work on the rest of the story and have it out as soon as i can. Thank you for reading   
> !!!

Danny woke up very well rested and happy. His alpha definitely knew best! Having Nocturne keep him asleep for a while did wonders for his body and energy.

Danny rolled over and noticed red and yellow rose petals everywhere. He tried to access his mate's thoughts but was met with nothing but advanced math equation so he pushed that to the back of his head for background noise. On there bedside table was a note card so he picked it up and smiled softly. 

It said. ‘My sweet flower, prettier than any ones to ever bloom please open the closet in our room.’

He opened it and saw a lovely dark grey dress shirt with an ice blue tie and new black pants and silky black boxers. he stripped and dressed in his knew clothes and found some brand new shoes and socks as well. When he lifted the shoes he found his next note underneath them. He quickly put his shoes on and picked it up.

'My love, so pretty in every way, I got these for you for a special date. Go to the bathroom and look in the mirror and another note will appear.’

Danny giggled, this is so romantic and cheesy.

He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror just as he was told to and saw one partially phased into it. He first brushed his hair back and pulled it up. Than he reached in and phased the note back out.

'Im so lucky I get to wake up to you every day! Remember when we first met? I often think back and laugh. Your the one who originally started me on the villains path. An accident, that i know but that's what let us start to get to know each other. Do you remember where our first meeting was? Come and find me love!”

 

Danny laughed out loud. That was a funny time in his life! He was just starting out as a hero and just assumed that every ghost that came out of the portal was a villain. When Technus popped out of the portal he was exhausted and spouted of stuff about him needing to stop him from taking over the world only to find out he wasn't going to before but now that it was mentioned he thought it was a good idea.

Danny transformed and flew through the ceiling and out the door to his old home. He flew through to the lab door where he found another note.

‘Good my heart! You're almost there! Come down here but be prepared!’

He did so and noticed that it was filled with TV's. They started out playing out all the battles he and Technus fought over the years from his alphas prospective. Then as he continued down the length of them they slowly started to change from when his mate refused him and his time in denial. He saw when he finally gave in and rushed to him through the link in the TV to the live feed in his room at the time. It showed all there happy times, to the heartbreaking moment in the clock citadel and the funny points.

He followed them to a huge TV with his love looking straight at him. ‘Phase through Danny.’ The video said and he gently passed through to the other side. 

Danny put his hands up to his mouth and started sobbing. There was his mate bent down on one knee in front of him with a ring box in hand. The portal was on and glowing behind him giving him an even more ethereal look to him. 

He was in his ghost form and was wearing an extra long plain white lab coat with his white hair down and around his handsome face. His blue and yellow eyes shining at him before he blinked them to red. His marks a stark contrast on beautiful green skin before they faded as well. Slowly he took down every modification minus his legs until he was the exact image of what he looked like the first time he left the Ghost Zone. White hair now defying gravity and body slim and tiny for an Alpha.

“Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Daniel Masters. Will you marry me? And gift me with your last name in the human world my lovely beta?” Technus asked softly in the quiet of the room.

Danny rushed over and grabbed his alphas face in his hands kissing him fiercely. Technus kissed back a smiled working his lips as they parted. “Yes, I would love to marry you, my alpha.” Danny said, tears flowing like a river down his face.

Technus open the box and Danny gasped in amazement. The ring looked kinda like a gear but also something else. He looked to the portal then back down at the ring. He felt the information slip through the bond link. The ring represents the portal, the blue was him, the yellow Technus and the green in the middle was both them and the portal.

He picked the ring up and saw engraving on it. The words on the band were 'The portal was our way to each other, and now we will never part.’

He looked closer and found more under the ring part itself. ‘I love you, forever my mate, my heart, my lovely.’ Danny slipped it on and kissed his love deeply one more time and pulled back. 

“Tech, I think this it the most romantic proposal that has ever happened. For a millenia no one will ever be able to top this. I love you.” Danny said a starry look in his eye.

Technus chuckled at his pretty little love. He thought and the watch changed him to his more human appearance. They then phased out invisible back to townhouse. At dinner that night everyone gushed over the ring and asked when they will start planning it. They said they had enough time to plan it out, probably after the threat is gone so everyone could attend. That night they just laid in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!! Any books or sweets (stuck my fav breakfast meal recipe in here but i don't claim the creation) mentioned also do not belong to me!!! I disclaim anything mentioned about Vladimir Markin or his creations. But please look him up and maybe if you have the will and the money purchase some of his stuff! After you finish the story of course we don't want any spoilers now do we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Im gonna start cranking this story out! I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you all for reading!


End file.
